Huntress Ascendant: A game of Stars
by Totaleclipseofthesun
Summary: An ambitious young admiral struggles to regain her family's honor while setting her sights on the title of Grand Moff. In her way is a testy Knight of Ren, the Rebellion, and the machinations of the Sith. But all have underestimated her and in the shadows, the Huntress schemes and waits.
1. The Huntress

Intro

I was always told that I was nothing. I was born for a good marriage that would benefit my family. Nothing mattered except a beautiful face and a perfect body. Why did we, the illustrious Tarkins, need to do anything? Our family was one of the oldest in the galaxy and my grandfather the great Wilhelm Tarkin elevated our name to something even more than just aristocracy before his unfortunate demise. With his death was the decline of the family name. The prestige and affluence of the Tarkins have rotted away until we were nothing but penniless gentry. Until I subjugated Kamino.

Grandfather was so fortunate. He got to work with Darth Vader. I had no one worth working with except myself. Everyone was so shortsighted, never looking ahead. That was the problem, fear quenched all ambition. All but mine. I climbed through the ranks and earned my title. Grandfather was different from the mundane crowd. He had vision. I like to think I have it too. He named me Artemis, the huntress.

"Little hunter," he called me, "you can be more than what our family expects of you. You are intelligent and willful. One day, with hard work, you might even become a Grand Moff like me! Would you like that little hunter?" I nodded, my eyes shone with visions of power and my mind filled with plans to achieve it. "I will! I'll be the best Grand Moff ever!"

I shook my head, clearing away the memory. I bowed my head to Supreme Leader Snoke as some politician pinned my new rank to my chest. My black uniform were heavy with the honors I have achieved. "All hail the Grand Admiral of the First Order!" He shouted. My chin lifted with pride. Yes I, Grand Admiral Galaxia Artemis Tarkin was one step closer towards Moff.

Chapter 1: The Huntress

I spun in an excited little circle in the privacy of my room. The Supreme leader had summoned me for a private-most likely a special assignment. I called a servant in to dress me. As the girl pulled my silvery hair into an elegant French twist, I tried to compose myself. Checking to make sure the hair was secure, I dismissed her, satisfied.

I put the string of pearls around my neck and slipped the Tarkin signet ring on my left index finger. Splaying my hand for a better look, I admired the massive Burmese Sapphire in the center. I slipped on my high black pointy toed stilettos and took a deep breath.

I followed the red uniformed guards into the bleak throne room. In the center of the room was the tall deformed alien in a good lamé robe who held my loyalty. For now.

Bowing, I smiled as Snoke congratulated me warmly. Then, he pointed a long spindly finger at the two men beside him and immediately, I stiffened. What was this, was he putting me under the command of these men? "This is General Hux and Kylo Ren. I will be giving them to you to aid you in the next campaign. I trust you will whip them into shape."

I was relieved but I gritted my teeth and nodded curtly. "Yes, thank you. This is most generous but Supreme Leader, you know I work best alone."

Snoke gave me a gimlet eye. "Admiral Tarkin, don't make me regret my promotion."

I bit my tongue to staunch a snippy retort. "With your permission, will I have full authority over them?"

He nodded then dismissed me with an imperious wave.

I went back to my rooms in my flagship Orion to change from my formal dress uniform to something more comfortable. I took the opportunity to stew. I couldn't believe it! I'm finally a Grand Admiral and the first order I get is to baby sit a General and a testy Knight of Ren. Why oh why did they make another Death Star?! It was destroyed just like the one that my grandfather built. I glared angrily ahead and tried to marshal my thoughts. How can I use these men?

I brushed my silvery hair and gestured at my hair dresser to attend to my locks while I stared at the screen. Irritating. After a week of celebration and revelry, the paperwork has piled up. Today was the first day I was able to look at reports and the ones coming from the planet of Kiros were unsettling. Another annoyance was that I had to somehow fit Ren and Hux into my chain of command. I didn't want to deal with Ren or Hux today but it was the first day of command after my so-called promotion. Getting rid of Hux would be simple, stick him on a planet that needed some subjugation and done. Ren on the other hand, that was going to be difficult. I didn't know his role in the military or his level of authority. Snoke's decision to saddle me with him chafed at me. I frowned unconsciously and the woman behind me paused.

"Milady?" she asked. "Not you, continue," I dismissed her. If only I could dismiss him like that. Snoke didn't trust me. Not even after almost 10 years of service, why did he promote me then? Gritting teeth I stood and let my servant dress me. Reading the data pad as she buttoned the tiny clasps of my blouse, I tried to ignore her. I read the report detailing the economics on my other systems but I was too preoccupied with what to do with the men.

"Enough," I snarled. The servant backed away, bowing hastily. Annoyed, I slipped on my ink black stilettos and shrugged into the velvet uniform jacket she held out. I exited my rooms and my attendees flocked towards me. Scanning digipads and signing documents while I walked, I instructed my aides to prepare for a cohort of the knights of Ren. I was not entirely sure what their abilities were but I was assured that they were elite warriors. Useless information. I had elite warriors. I needed to know if they had Force abilities.

I was pissed, I was going to be in charge of a vital operation and yet I was stuck with 2 men whom I had never worked with and yet Smoke put them in a position of power and authority without my say so. Situations that I can't control are deadly. I entered the bridge and was immediately confronted with a situation. Ren and Hux glared at each other, nose to nose like 2 male rancors fighting for dominance.

Right. Time to work. My crew saluted as I entered the bridge. I introduced the men quickly and went straight to my chair. I crooked a finger and the 2 followed me. Hux immediately went to stand at my right while Ren trailed to my left like a malevolent raven. Sitting, I crossed one leg elegantly over the other, letting one heel come off and balance on my toes. Sweet relief, pointy shoes were elegant but were torture on the toes.

"Hux, due to your utter incompetence, I am reassigning you," I announced. I had thought about how I could use him. He had excellent marks and was highly recommended but for some reason, his military efforts lately have been dismal. I attributed it to the fact that he was a general, trained in ground warfare rather than an admiral like myself who studied space warfare.

"Why you were commanding spaceships is beyond my comprehension and I will put you on the ground where you belong. For some unknown reason you were assigned to space but I am correcting it now." I studied his reaction. Hux's icy blue eyes stared at me but he had an excellent poker face, I didn't even see a tic in his jaw. I remembered a time when those eyes melted for me and we traded forbidden kisses in empty rooms. How things have changed.

Brushing aside stray thoughts, I forged onwards, "I need you to subjugate Kiros. Bring it back under Empire rule. I want the people on my side though," I warned. "Eliminate the Rebels but no unnecessary risks, no account of genocide or mass murder is to reach me, understood?"

Hux's eyes flashed in anticipation. I took a gamble giving him the point on this operation. I did not know whether he would succeed but I knew from experience that when assigning operations, the ones given to those who had the most to prove would be the most successful since they had the most to lose.

The Kiros operation had dragged on for months. The Togruta were a peaceful civilization with a deeply traditional culture but more importantly, their textiles were unmatched and incredibly valuable. So much so that when taxed, they could pay for a new battle cruiser. However, a pesky rebellious group had thrown my plans to a screeching halt. Now the people of Kiros were either sick or starving to death. I don't want a planetary death on my hands. I didn't tell him that I was recruiting the planet for my eventual territory as Moff. I have a good couple hundred systems under my command already but it didn't hurt to add another. My systems like me they think I am merciful. I don't tax them unnecessarily and I for the most part, let them govern themselves. I only sent emissaries to settle major disputes. I suppose they liked my rule far more than the Supreme Leader's since I have never dealt with a rebellion. Part of my wished for one just to inspire some fear but I suppose I can just make do with obliterating the Rebels.

I signaled to my Huntress to attend him. "Here is all of the information we have gathered on Kiros, feel free to research on your own if you need to. Included are all of our past maneuvers and future plans. They are not set in stone, change them if necessary. I give you permission to do so. Run it by the officers first." I motioned him forwards. "I am assigning Luna to you, she will assist you in all that you need.

Addressing Luna, I spoke in a low voice. "I assign you to General Hux report every little thing he does. I want to know what he eats and how long he shits. Give him any assistance he requires. I'm going to let him have...Squadron F45. No, Squadron F31. And the 381st legion of stormtroopers. 10 tanks and 5 of my Hunters." My Hunters are my elite Assassins that are loyal to me. I freed them from slavery or rescued them from destroyed worlds then I gave them the choice to go free. The ones that remained I had them trained. But they were nothing compared to my Huntresses. Those women served only me. I saved from brothels, slavery, trafficking and gave them a better life. I honed them into gorgeous weapons trained in sex, in counterintelligence, and assassination. They are fanatically loyal, I trust them completely. But on the safe side both my Hunters and Huntresses are implanted with suicide chips. I haven't terminated any of my Hunters or Huntresses yet but no-one can be too careful. My Luna is a huntress and she knows that there is no room for defeat. If Hux failed, she would dispose of him.

I held out my black silk gloved hand. Hux took his cue to extend his leather bound hand for me to drop a personal com in his hand. I raised a brow and he nodded in understanding. He was to report only to me, he had full authority on Kiros. "General, I need Kiros. Do not fail me." Hux clicked his heels and left once I waved my hand in dismissal.

"I will go with you to Kiros. Ren," I turned to address the Knight "You will remain with me. We will go past the Kiros system to Mandalore." I kept my agenda for Mandalore a secret. Snoke didn't need to know that I didn't want to stay an Admiral forever.

3 days later.

3 days and I was ready to feed both Ren and Hux to a sarlacc. We were half way to the Kiros system. And already my jaw was sore from grinding my teeth. It's only been 3 days and it felt like 3 months. Ren and Hux were like cats and dogs. They hated each other and by extension I hated both of them. Ren would fly into a rage whenever Hux would needle him and then another part of my ship would be damaged. Ren had accumulated a staggering amount of damage to my ship. His anger was appalling, I had to address this properly.

I called Kylo and Hux into my office. Not looking up from my reports I addressed them. "2 million Imperial crowns' worth of damages. Damage to the 31st access panel. Destruction of an air conditioning unit. Damage to the PA systems. Complaints of excessive force. Complaints of threats. Complaints of insults. Complaints, complaints, complaints! Do you two want me to throw you out of the air lock?! Because I will happily comply!" I slammed my digipad down. Waving my hand, I threw up holograms of the reports and the men, creating a wall between us.

"My ship was a perfect machine before you two came along! My crew and my officers were happy, now they are afraid and annoyed. Tell me, General why I shouldn't assign you to Hoth." My voice lowered threateningly.

His didn't seem fazed. "Lady Admiral, it won't happen again." He made no excuses for his behavior and grudgingly, I accepted it.

"One last chance. If a complaint with your name on it appears on my desk again…." I didn't bother finishing my statement. Hopefully he picked up on the hint that I would have him killed. Hux clicked his heels together and I waved my right hand to dismiss him.

"As for you, Ren," I turned to him in aggravation. "You have racked up so many credits of damage! I want you to go to the slums of the Black Sun Syndicate and get back what they owe me." My reflection in his black mask stared ruthlessly back. I looked into my own deep blue eyes and glared.

"Lady Tarkin, I am not to leave your side. The Supreme Leader has commanded it." Ren's strangely distorted voice addressed me. I narrowed my eyes invectively. "Are you disobeying me? It is your fault for damaging my ship and I need it to be in perfect condition for when I storm Ryloth and if we break down in space before my rendezvous, I will upload your brain to a mind flayer."

Ren squared his shoulders. "It was a direct command. I will not leave your side." He was stubborn. He was making me look weak. A subordinate disobeying my direct command leads to rebellion. Fury overtook me and I stood, reached over, and slapped him. I regretted it instantly, my hand stung from his helmet and I fought down the instinct to rub my increasingly numb hand. To my satisfaction, his head was whipped to the side. I hope his neck hurts like a bantha tomorrow.

"Fine. I will collect those credits and you will go with me." I waved away the alarm from my aides. "Lady Admiral! You are much to valuable to go in person, send someone else!" One protested. I silenced him with a wintery glare. "Tell the bridge we are going on a little detour. Ren, get your knights. We're going to Ord Mantell."


	2. Ord Mantell

I stepped confidently onto the landing platform, my black heeled boots touching down lightly. The crime Syndicate was so considerate having a base on a civilized planet and inside the capital city. I blinked from the bright sunlight and slipped on my sunglasses. Artificial lights couldn't compare to the warmth and clarity of sunlight I thought. Walking through the port, I observed other beings loading ships, docking, and disembarking. The city was thriving, there was plenty of activity and my flagship being here would raise no questions as the crew refueled and resupplied. Before I go to the slums, I might as well get some shopping done. It's been 6 months since I've been in a city. I don't know when I would be on soil again so I try to take every opportunity to get some little luxuries or amenities.

I went in and out of upscale boutiques with a trail of ominously black clad warriors behind me. I could tell Kylo Ren was getting impatient as I perused the scented soaps and bath oils in a quaint little shop. I grinned. Oh this was one of the best punishments I ever came up with. I bought the soaps, salts, and oils I chose and waited as the perky clerk carefully wrapped them up with colored papers and silky ribbons. Shoving the bag into Ren's arms and I walked off. Pausing at a store selling clothing, I indicated that I wanted to go in. Finally Ren broke.

"We have been at this for hours, going in and out of these stores at your whim. When will we meet with the Black Sun?" he growled. I shrugged insolently but privately I was planning to leave soon. My rendezvous with them would happen in a couple of hours but I didn't have to tell him that. I swept into the shop. Sighing, he and his Knights stood outside. I purchased a delightful silk dressing gown covered in beautifully rendered flowers. Satisfied I thrust the package into the already laden arms of a Knight. I had a pretty good haul going on. "Now we go." I directed one of the Knights back to the ship with my goods.

Following the map that I was given a while ago to a nondescript building, I showed the guards the seal on the map. They let me in but commanded the Knights to disarm. Surprisingly, they obeyed once I nodded. The guards led me to a palatial room. If I needed to describe it in one word, it would be opulent, in 2 words-tastelessly opulent. There was too much going on. Tapestries depicting the Black Sun's accomplishments and braziers smoking heady incense lined the halls, almost overlapping each other. Any gaps were covered by pricy paintings, I couldn't see the actual wall. The floor was an obsidian marble with mosaics of the previous leaders of the syndicate inlaid. Graceful sculptures and delicate vases were crammed into alcoves. I walked up to the center like I owned the building, not as easy as I made it look. The echoes of my boots were strangely muffled by all of the items in the room. The Black Sun made a strong statement. They were wealthy and ambitious, they were dangerous.

"Ah, First Lady of Space. Lady Admiral Tarkin, the reputation of your beauty precedes you," the man sitting on the throne purred. The flickering light of the torches behind him illuminated his green skin into shades of emerald and shadow. "How complimentary, Ziton Moj," I inclined my head. "Your base is most impressive, you have the might and authority not to hide within the slums."

Moj waved aside my banal compliment. "Enough pleasantries, when you sent your message, you said you were here to collect your debt? I was not aware of any debts the Black Sun owed to the First Order." I frowned at him. "This is a personal debt, I assisted your syndicate under the previous leader Xomit Grunseit for a delicate matter." I gave Ren a sidelong look when he started. He had to know that the First Order dealt with the criminal world fairly often.

"Well, if it is under the former leader then I have no obligation to fulfil it." Moj said mildly. I took a step forwards in disbelief. "You will not honor the agreement made by your predecessor? Have you no honor?" The crime lord's face hardened and gestured to his guard. They surrounded me, cutting me off from Ren and his group of 6 Knights. "You have no place questioning my honor in my own home." Suddenly, he relaxed back into his throne. I have the Grand Admiral of the First Order in my possession. I wonder how much they and your family will pay to have you back?" he waved his arms grandly and I was seized by an underling.

I wrenched my arm from the guard's grip. "How dare you! Unhand me!" I slapped that ruffian across his face. He staggered back and that was all the distraction Ren needed. Ren seized the man by the throat and flung him inhumanly far away. The Knights burst into a flurry of action summoning their weapons from the guards. Evidently the Knights of Ren did have some Force abilities. I tucked that useful bit of information away as I ducked under flying limbs and jumped over puddles of blood to the throne. I pulled the knife hidden in the comb from my hair and ignited the small vibroblade to hold it to his throat.

"Call your men off," I snarled. Moj gulped and though I dearly wanted to look, I darned not turn my back on the crime lord. Instead I watched the shadows behind the throne play out. I could tell that the figure in the middle was Kylo Ren, he was by far the tallest. His shadow was terrifying. He threw men around like paper, smashing them together, into walls, snapping their necks with only a flick of the wrist while holding them up with nothing. He did it all without his saber. I swallowed, if he did this without his saber, what else could he do?

There was no one left, no one left standing except Ren and his men. "I yield, I will pay the debt." Moj gasped. I was deeply annoyed. He was afraid not of me, but of Ren and if I were being honest, so was I. Ren had defeated a cadre of guards with no weapons but the Force. How was I supposed to control something like that? Swallowing my apprehension, I let up the pressure on the blade and held out my hand for the money chip.

Seconds later, we were walking into the light of the streets with money in my hand leaving Ziton Moj a bit poorer and shaken but with his head intact.

Walking down the streets, I was distracted, lost in my thoughts and was almost hit by a blaster bolt. It stopped, suspended in the air half a meter from my oblivious nose. I gasped in disbelief, Ren held his hand the blue bolt shivering in the air. "Who did this?!" his voice boomed in the shocked courtyard.

"Die!" A voice shouted, another bolt blasting through. Ren flung his arm up and the bolt that he held still reversed and slammed into the incoming blast, negating both in a small explosion. "Let the witch die!" The voice shouted, more frustrated now. "She's the subjugator of planets, the architect of death! Widow maker, murderer!" the voice continued. Probably someone who lost loved ones in one of my campaigns.

"Ren, bring her to me." I commanded. He nodded and after a second a woman was dragged towards us by an invisible force. She screamed and kicked, firing the blaster towards us but the knights leapt forward deflecting the bolt. "Don't-" I started but with a vicious efficiency I couldn't help admire, Kylo Ren ran her through with his blood colored blade.

"I told you don't kill her! What if she was tied to the Rebels?" I reached up to slap him but I was held in place by the Force. "Lady Tarkin, you were given the authority to command me but not to control me. Do not test me again." Ren said blandly before releasing me. I shook with barely controlled fury. This man was a tool that I didn't need; I needed a scalpel but he was a bludgeon. A force of nature that was making me look weak. If I didn't find a way to control him, he might overturn the balance of power and control me. I have felt the Force at work and I am afraid.


	3. The General

Hux had invited me to dinner and before I could think about it further, I agreed. I stared at my reflection uncertainly. What to wear that says maybe? I wouldn't mind being courted by a man of Hux's family and status but this was incredibly bad timing. I was just promoted and there was the not insignificant matter of Kylo Ren. Was Hux going to try and revive our past?

I decided on a velvet dress of a mossy green so dark it seemed black. The velvet hugged my form, flattering my figure but not suggesting anything. The long length and high neck made it formal and elegant. The back of the dress was modestly low, just enough to be coy. Round my neck was a stunning emerald necklace set in platinum, a gift from my brother Hades. I touched the stones for luck. My hairdresser spun my hair up in a casual updo while I put on the matching earrings. Nodding at my reflection, I went to the dining room.

"Armitage," I greeted.

"Galaxia," he responded with my formal name, raising my hand to his lips for the customary kiss.

"Armitage, you know me better than that! Call me Artemis." I followed him in the room, the plush carpet hushing the sharp click of my heels.

"Do I? You have changed quite a bit. You are more beautiful than I remembered." He added quickly while pulling the seat out for me.

Sweeping my dress forwards, I sat and tried not to frown. What was going on? Before I can speak, he interrupted my train of thought.

"Artemis, how much do you know about Kylo Ren?"

I bit my lip. "Not much," I admitted. "He is mysterious, I only know that he only answers to Snoke and that he might be the head of a spy or assassin guild. Other than vague rumors, I know nothing."

Armitage waited as the serving droid poured wine. We raised our glasses. "To your promotion," he toasted. The glasses met with a musical chime and we drank the sweet wine.

Putting his glass down and steepling his hands, Hux stared at me. "Kylo Ren is a dangerous man. He's uncontrollable, undisciplined, and has a temper like a rancor. You need to be careful."

No need to tell me twice, I saw him at work, I remarked silently. "Why are you telling me this," I narrowed my cerulean eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

"Hell, Artemis! I'm trying to help you!" Armitage exploded. "There's no catch. You're being paranoid and pushing me away again. Its just like the Academy again."

"This is not," I bristled. "I had to watch my back. You don't know what happened did you?"

"No, what? You pushed me away in our last year and cut off all contact," He eyed me.

"Your cousin tried to sabotage my internship," I snapped. "It almost cost me everything!"

Armitage blinked at me in shock. "I-I didn't know," he stuttered.

I sighed, "Never mind that. Its been 15 years."

"Yeah…15 years," Armitage muttered into his drink.

"Tell me more about Ren," I commanded him.

After dinner, my fears were not assuaged and I was concerned when I got back into my suite. I wanted to find something that would give me an edge over the mysterious Force. Going into my room I called my brilliant sister.

"Artemis what is it? I'm in the middle of something," my sister answered almost immediately. The holo flickered as she pushed her eyeglasses up her delicate nose.

"Athena," I greeted my older sister. "I need help, what do you know about the Force?"

"I know some but not enough, it's still a mysterious subject."

"I need something that will protect me against Force wielders or control them."

Athena sighed deeply, "Artemis what did you get into now?" she asked plaintatively.

"It's best you don't know." I evaded. "You know I can't talk about work, I'd put everyone in danger."

Athena squinted at me. "I don't want to know."

"That's fine, all you need to know is that I need control. I don't like to be powerless. I need something that would threaten them."

"Of course. I'll talk to Hephaestus about it too."

"Thanks Athena," I grinned.

"Be careful," she warned. "Stars be with you sister."

Hanging up, I let out a sigh of relief. If anyone could solve this problem it would be my brother the inventor and my sister the researcher.

2 days later

I walked quickly, almost jogging. A Hunter that I instructed to follow Ren and Hux was killed and the trooper who reported it to me added that Ren was destroying the barracks in his anger. I could hear the screech of metal and smell the sharp tang of ozone in the air so I picked up my pace. When Ren came into view, I saw the smoking body of my Hunter at his feet and Hux cringing behind a shattered door.

"Ren, the Grand Admiral has put me in charge of the operation on Kiros and you have no right to interfere!" Hux shouted.

"I don't care, you need to halt the attack on the capital and concentrate on capturing the scavenger girl." Ren's modulated voice crackled through his helmet.

I walked up to them and instantly the hall went silent. I crouched down to check my Hunter. It was Mikhail and he was definitely deceased. I took off my silk glove and gently closed his staring eyes. "Fly to the stars," I whispered.

Standing, I was incandescent with rage. "How dare you. How dare you take away a life that wasn't yours. You have no right to murder my men." I wanted to shove him but instead I turned. Sliding the knuckle duster my brother had given me I turned quickly and slammed my fist into his kidney. Surprised, Ren bent over, holding his side as he twisted away. I called to Hux, "General, are you hurt?"

"Not very, I've got a couple of abrasions and bruises but I think I'm fine," Hux's shaky voice replied. "Trooper," I looked over but the storm trooper had already picked his way over to Hux. "Admiral, I'll get him to the med bay."

"Good," I was a bit nonplussed. The trooper had taken a sensible initiative. I made a mental note to promote him-not many would approach the General with an irate Ren nearby.

I watched as the Trooper reached through the broken door and help Hux out. He definitely deserved a promotion.

Remembering myself, I addressed Ren. "Ren!" I snapped, "With me. I cannot believe that you will act this way, you are behaving like a child! Ruining my ship isn't going to prove that you are any better than General Hux, nor is it going to fix whatever issue that is going on under that helmet. Furthermore, you cannot antagonize your comrades."

I indicated my aides and storm troopers to stay in place as I grabbed Ren and walked a ways off. I yanked him into an empty corridor. "Look at me Kylo Ren," I commanded. He loomed over my figure. "Take off your helmet."

He hesitated.

"Commander Ren this is an order, take off your helmet."

Slowly he obeyed, removing his helmet reluctantly. Unconsciously I held my breath. Darkly curled hair emerged first then a pale face with an angry jagged scar bisecting his face diagonally. His face was…interesting. He was not attractive, not by long shot, but there was something raw and something so painfully young about him that indicated to me that he wasn't done, he wasn't refined. He wasn't quite finished yet. He looked at me with uncertain dark eyes. Before he could react, I palmed the little gel sticker and slammed it into the tiny bit of exposed skin on his neck under his chin. Praying to the stars my siblings came through, I backed away as he took a step towards me.

"What did you do?" He roared.

I retreated another step. "An insurance policy." Ren ignited his light saber and directed it at my neck.

"Don't try to threaten me Commander Ren. You know I'm irreplaceable, my record is spotless which is more that could be said by you hm?" I needled him, a savage grin on my wine colored lips. He held the lightsaber closer to my neck. The reek of ozone didn't faze me. I had a secret weapon. I would've liked to keep it a secret a bit longer but seeing as I was in imminent danger, I put my hand in my skirt pocket and withdrew a tiny dagger. I pressed a button on the hilt and put its blade against his. The device worked and Ren's dreaded blade shorted out. An invisible pressure surrounded my throat and squeezed. Spots flew in my vision but I held the blade against his throat and again reaching in my skirt pocket I activated the device my siblings created. It arrived yesterday and I wasn't able to test it yet but now was a good time as any. He jerked and bent over, gasping. The pressure immediately dissipated and I jumped a little in relief, my heels making a sharp tap. I collected myself and let go of the device. Ren slowly stood, his eyes flashing at me murderously

"Try that again I'll permanently destroy your midichlorians." I tried not to make my voice waver. He actually took a step back in shock. "That's correct I know what you Force wielders have. I've put nanobots that emit energy waves that specifically target your midichlorians. You are not going to touch me." I said as steadily as I could. If looks could kill, I'd be deader than Alderaan.

Continuing, I explained, "One blast of this sonic weapon and they are incapacitated. 2 blasts and they get damaged. 3, well 3 leads to permanent deaths. Then you'll be as powerless as the next man."

I withdrew my blade and pocketed it. I straightened my midnight black suit and smoothed my silver hair. "Since Supreme Leader Snoke has put you under my command, we need to cooperate." Ren glared at me one last time before putting his helmet back on.

"I will not abuse this," I whispered, "But I expect to be obeyed."

"Power always corrupts," Ren snarled.

"Well, I'm already corrupt," I smiled and slipped the device on a chain and hung it over my neck. Tucking it under my uniform I straightened my jacket. "Come, this stays between us." Turning on my stilettos I stalked away.


	4. Deep Space

Chapter 4: Deep space

The next day was quiet, there were no complaints of Ren or Hux from my crew. All morning, I walked along my ship but I didn't get a glimpse of Kylo Ren. Clearly he avoided me but I was still followed around by his knights. They didn't destroy my ship and I didn't mind them.

I was in the conference room with the generals making plans for the liberation of Kiros. The Rebellion's blockade was going to make it challenging to reach the surface but we could use them to persuade the people of Kiros to my side. A klaxon blared startling everyone. We looked around at each other, the conversation ground to a halt. Returning to the bridge, a situation was already happening. Each click of the spikes on my feet made my crew stiffen and salute.

"Admiral, another flagship hailed us," my captain materialized at my right.

"Whose ship?"

"Admiral Thrawn," Captain Tanaka replied.

I raised a brow, why the void was Thrawn out here? Last I heard, he was searching for his father who had disappeared 30 years ago.

"Put him through," I commanded.

"Galaxia! I thought I recognized your flagship. I need your help, I'm caught in a gravity well!" the scratchy voice of my former classmate came through.

"Ajax, hold steady, I'll get you out!" I waved and a Huntress appeared at my side.

"Get me the head of engineering," I murmured. She saluted and slipped away.

I sat down in my chair and calculated. Helping Ajax Thrawn was going to cost me. Not that I minded, he was a friend from the Academy but stars knows how long they've been caught in the well. We were going to have to give them supplies and that might bite into my secret plan to go to Mandalore after Kiros. I might have to get him to give me money or commandeer supplies from another planet which I don't prefer. I have an excellent reputation across the galaxy for being fair and for that worlds like me, making them compliant. I need to keep it that way.

Never mind that, first I must pull Thrawn out to get on my way. My head engineer gave me a quick bow and gave me an outline of his plan. He was excellent, the head of his field and already he came up with a feasible and minimally risky plan.

I commed Thrawn and put my engineer on. I listened as our engineers detailed the plan. That is how things are done, quickly and efficiently. Suddenly an officer jumped up.

"Admiral, incoming star ships!" She shrieked.

Surprised I stared outside of the window. Sure enough ships appeared out of hyperspace.

"Com them!" I said, looking between Ajax's ship and the incoming ships. A sensation of nausea settled in the pit of my stomach.

The coms officer nodded and I spoke up. "This is the Orion of the First Order, state your designation and intentions."

A solitary fighter approached. "Yeah well I don't think I will."

"Who are you?" I asked, clearly this group was not a part of the First Order. Maybe they were Rebels or part of a planetary militia. More ships appeared and I felt even more nervous.

"We are the Rebellion and we aren't going to let you get to Kiros." The man announced.

How did they know that I was going to Kiros? My crew looked around in bewilderment while I went cold. How did they find us?

Ignoring the questions swirling round my mind, I told the pilot to stand down. Telling Tanaka to get the TIES out, I considered the next course. It was brilliant to attack now while Thrawn was stuck in the gravity well along with being attached to my ship, I grudgingly admitted.

"I will pay you one million credits to get out our way," I offered. Bribery usually works, I rationalized.

It was the first in a series of future situations where I was wrong. "You can't pay me, scum!" the pilot shouted and fired a couple of ineffective blasts at Orion's nose.

"You can't address the Grand Admiral like that! Don't you know who she is?!" General Hux spat indignantly. "Stop talking, idiot," I snapped to Hux. Honestly does the man have any common sense?! No one engages the enemy for small talk during battle. Besides now he knows who I am. Stupid. I lost the armor of anonymity. "This is Grand Admiral Tarkin. I am the commanding officer. Do you wish to surrender?" I asked coldly and behind my back, I signaled my crew to release the Tie fighters and surround the rebel fleet while the ambassador spoke.

"No way, lady," came the snippy retort.

"Fine," I shrugged, "Die honorably."

Assessing the situation, I saw that their fleet was small, probably meant to draw our fire while the battleship was supposed to mete out real damage. The battleship loitered just out of range of Orion's ion blasters. I knew what to do.

First I ordered half of the TIES to protect Ajax's ship since he went down, so would I.

"Admiral, we are in position," the squadron leader spoke. "Awaiting orders."

"Commander, Shèngkāi maneuver," I clipped out.

"Affirmative."

I watched as the TIES went into a straight line and flew at the Rebels. As the other star fighters got closer and closer, the TIES spiraled out of the formation like a flower, engaging all the star fighters and preventing any from approaching the two flag ships, eventually forming a shield.

"Engineer, how is it going?" I murmured.

"Almost done, Lady Admiral," was the reply.

I stared out the windows watching the battle. The one cocky pilot that mouthed off at me was very good, he breached the TIE defense. I clenched my fist. The other TIES lurking behind the first line of defense shot out to engage him but he evaded my pilots with ease. This man was too good, he needed to be dealt with those with better abilities. If he took out my ion cannons then we were going to be defenseless from the Rebellion's battleship which appeared.

"Ren, can the Force help you take that man out?"

He nodded.

"Get a TIE and kill him," I commanded.

Without a salute, he left. I watched the firefight continue. The Rebels were giving us quite a challenge, several pilots broke through my defenses. They started an attack on my other dreadnoughts who were busy trying to keep Ajax from falling further into the gravity well.

"Commander, assist Lord Ren and abort the Shèngkāi, switch to Mizu." I changed tactics. The Mizu will allow for a more flexible formation to engage the Rebels. My TIES broke their original formation and flowed around the singular personalized TIE that arrived. It was too late and panicked, someone called out, "Admiral, our shield has been breached!"

I watched in a mix of horror and disappointment as the Rebels took out one of the ion cannons. I pinched the bridge of my nose in fury.

"Commander, if my other cannon gets destroyed, I will leave you in space," I barked.

"Yes, Admiral," was the unsatisfactory reply.

Nervously the crew and I watched the ships dance around one another and exchange bursts of light. Another ion cannon was taken out on the Scorpio and I wanted to punch something. Suddenly with a lurch that rocked my ship, we pulled Ajax free.

"We are free! Commander, call your TIES off, we're leaving," I commanded. I didn't want to stay here any longer and I knew we needed to get as far away from the gravity well and the Rebel fleet as we can. More and more showed up peppering the Orion, Scorpio, and Pleione. There were far too many.

"We go now!" I shouted and as one, my ships rocketed off across space.

Dropping Ajax off at a First Order controlled planet, I was grateful that I didn't need to give him any supplies. Shaking his hand, I warned him to be careful and we were once again on our way.

Summoning Ren to my office, I went over some briefs preparing myself to face him. This wasn't going to be enjoyable to either of us. When he appeared, I dismissed my assistants. Ren lurked in the doorway like an oversized raven. I stood and crossed the room to him. I held my hands behind me as I addressed him. "Kylo Ren, what am I to do with you? You failed in stopping my ion cannons to be taken out. Not to mention the damages my other dreadnoughts sustained." I paced around him.

"I am demoting you. You will not have command over any of my crew besides your Knights and they will ultimately answer to me. You will be put under my and General Hux's command."

"You can't-" Ren came at me and stayed unnervingly close.

"I can and I will." I said coldly. "Furthermore, should anything happen, you will answer to Captain Tanaka." His ego took quite a beating. I had put him under the command of a mere captain. I knew it would make him resent me but I needed to put a leash on him, he was too wild, too unpredictable to be under my command. I'm only one woman.

Suddenly, Ren leaned forwards pinning me to the wall. I laughed in his face, did he honestly believe that would intimidate me?. I've been doing this far longer than he has. As if he thinks to win at my game. I huffed with amusement. I rolled my shoulders, arching my back, pressing my chest into his. Though I couldn't see his face, I could hear his breath hitch and his body tense.

"Darling you are playing in the wrong field. This is my arena," I breathed. I tilted my hips accidentally on purpose brushing against his pelvis. He let me go breathing hard. Ren's tenuous self control was at the breaking point but I was challenging him. If he lost control, I win-he knows that if he concedes, he admits the power of my allure. I swayed nonchalantly to my desk, hiding my discomfort. Damn that was close.

"I can kill you. Your life is forfeit." He snarled.

"Oh please," I scoffed and arrogantly lifted my elfin chin. "All our lives are forfeit. It is just a matter of time."

I perched prettily on my chair and pulled out a compact mirror from my pocket to touch up my hair. "Well? What are do still doing here? Scat." I flick my hand towards the door. Ren fisted his hand and drew his lightsaber. I pressed the com for security but before they arrived, he destroyed my desk with blow after violent blow. Unable to punish me, He vented his spleen on the mahogany, the smell of burned wood wafted all around, cloying in its sweet bitterness.

"Commander! Control yourself!" I shouted, appalled . He grunted, his shoulders heaving with barely controlled rage. His fury scared me. How close to the edge was his anger? How far have I pushed him?

I hate not being in control. And with this man I had very little control over. He barely had control over himself as evidenced by the smoldering wreck of my desk. Once it was reduced to ashes, he stomped away.

Once the coast was clear I collapsed on my desk. Rubbing my temples, I was suddenly exhausted. Dealing with the man was such a hassle.


	5. Kiros

The small command craft touched down on the lush planet of Kiros with minimal complications unlike my dreadnoughts which were all engaged in battle. No battleship paid the command craft any mind beside a few fighters that my TIES quickly got rid of. Going outside, I looked around at the empty sapphire sky and saw nothing. "Where is everyone?" Hux murmured at my side. I wondered the same thing. The planet was unsettlingly silent and it put my crew on edge. There were no bird calls or animal sounds.

"Lady Admiral, it's all clear," a trooper reported, returning from reconnaissance.

Leading the way into the city I observed the weather-beaten buildings, the well used roads, and the complete and utter lack of life forms. The absence of vendors hawking their merchandise, people talking, and children screaming was eerie. I had a bad feeling about this, I muttered.

"Fan out, look for any of the Togruta. We'll set up a command unit in the capitol building." I pointed to graceful building interspersed with columns and topped with a large white dome. The troopers saluted and then went to fulfill my orders.

Inside the building we set up maps and plans. Hux nodded grimly at the maps. "Might I suggest the Kabel maneuver?"

I closed my eyes thinking, "No. I want the planet intact, no bombardment. I will give you the new AT-AE. Do report their performance. I'm very eager to hear their effectiveness." My engineers have developed a marvelous new toy for ground combat. The outdated AT-AT were vulnerable to underbelly attacks and were easily toppled. My new All Terrain Tactical Enforcers were squatter with wider legs that distributed the weight better, making the vehicle more stable.

A trooper sprinted towards us, his booted feet slamming on the tiles in his haste. "Lady Admiral, we found some of the Togrutas!"

The officers looked at me for directions. "I will go. Trooper, lead me to them." I need the people of Kiros to fight for me to show the Rebellion that they were not going to side with the Rebels. I wanted the Togrutas to like me and be compliant for my eventual occupation.

"Admiral I don't think-" an officer began but I held up a hand to silence her, a still and graceful gesture of command.

"Don't think then. I want to free the Togrutas personally. Besides, I'll have Ren, the Knights, my Hunters, and a battalion of clones. I will be quite safe," I scoffed. My officers still looked concerned but I pulled rank.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, I give General Hux full command of this operation. Good luck, gentlemen."

I returned their salute and followed the trooper out. I was relieved to allow Hux to lead, I had no business fighting on the ground.

"Get me a speeder," I commanded.

"Already done," the trooper said. "I figured you would need one eventually."

I paused. "Trooper, who are you."

"I am Trooper CD-1746."

"Do you have a name?" I inquired.

He hesitated. I knew he had a name, he was too unique. He took initiative, anticipating my needs so I wanted to reward him.

At last he said, "Cody Jr."

"Well Cody, congratulations. I'm promoting you to Field Commander. Attend Hux." With that I jumped on the speeder he held and slammed my stiletto on the accelerator. As I zoomed away, a black figure jumped up behind me. Ren.

I drove to the compound and stood up on the speeder. The repulsor lifts sputtered and the speeder wobbled. Ren reached up and put his hand on my hip to stabilize me. I ignored his hand and addressed the people.

"I am Grand Admiral Tarkin of the First Order Naval Fleet and I am here to free you." I announced to a crowd of Togrutas huddled in the middle of the compound. There were much much less people than I expected. Where was everyone else?

A man shouted, "The First Order put us here in the first place!"

"To protect you! We had to evacuate you from the fighting, the cities were the most dangerous. The Rebellion put the blockade on your planet, not the First Order. We are here to bring order, to liberate you! We have brought food, water, and medical supplies but we can't reach the surface. Will you fight? Will you defend your home?!"

A chorus of agreement rose and as one, the remaining people of Kiros stood. As the stormtroopers handed out weapons, a stray blaster bolt streaked towards me but Ren held his hand out and stopped the bolt again. Once again, he saved me. The people gasped as he stopped another one. "People of Kiros, take up your arms, See how the Rebels are trying to prevent your liberation!" I shouted and at the end of my statement, Kylo Ren released the bolt upwards. The people howled and streamed out of the compounds. Rebels started coming out of the trees, their camouflage allowing them to sneak up. A tentative hand touched my leg and I started. Ren held his saber to an old Togruta's throat.

"Please Admiral, find what happened to the rest of my people!" He pleaded.

"Where are they?" I pulled my leg from his reach.

"We don't know, they were taken away by ships with a strange crest," his reedy voice wobbled.

"Show me," I indicated for him to draw it in the ground.

The old man crouched down and extended a knobbly brown finger to draw a unknown crest. Great now I needed to find the people of Kiros. "I will do the best I can," I promised.

Returning to the command center, I saw Hux and the other officers directing the battalion's movements. I went to them.

"Hux, I leave the operation in your command." He nodded in acquiescence. "Where are you going?" he asked, his strawberry blond brows furrowing. "I don't know," I murmured. "I will continue to Ryloth but I need to find the rest of the people."

"Why, what does it matter?" an officer questioned.

"Look around, there's no one here! How would a planet benefit us if there are no people to man it?" Hux snapped and the officer flushed with embarrassment.

I had other problems, I thought. I held up my right hand for silence. "Stop. Hux you will run point on this entire operation but for space battles, Admiral Whylan will head them. She will ultimately report to you but my advice is to leave her be, she is competent."

The men looked at me in surprise. "I will leave the Scorpio to assist." I tapped a gloved finger on the table. "I need this planet, the First Order needs this planet. If it comes to failure, do not come back to me alive." With that, I saluted the men and left.

The landscape blurred into green and dusty sand as we left the orbit. Distracted, I didn't react as the transport ship evaded Rebel starships. Back on Orion I contacted the Scorpio and gave my commands. Next thing I knew, the Orion and the Pleione flew away on track for Mandalore.

In the privacy of my quarters, I called my sister.

"Athena, what symbol is this?" I showed the hologram of my sister a picture I had taken of the symbol the old man had drawn in the dirt.

"I'm not sure," my sister frowned. She leaned forwards to see better. "OOOOH smarty pants Athena doesn't know everything," my brother Ares jeered. His crew cut head came into view. The blue and white holo didn't show but I knew my brother's hair was as red as dried blood, matching his personality. I wouldn't want to cross Ares, he was brutal and bloodthirsty and the only thing that kept him in check were our blood ties.

"Well Ares, do you know?" Athena snapped. As Ares leaned in, I saw his cruel, handsome face scowl.

"The Zygerian royal crest," he said curtly.

"Zygerians," I snarled while Athena made a small sound of distaste. Zygerians were the lowest of the low, building their civilization upon the backbones of other people. Slavery was terrible, it was only for those who didn't know how to earn loyalty.

At last I asked, "Where are they?"

Ares shrugged, "It's a secret unless you buy slaves."

"Fine," I sighed. "Be careful," my siblings urged. "If you ever need help, tell me! The Spartans and I will help as much as we can," Ares added.

"I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I need help." With that I laid down on my bed. Closing my eyes and folding my hands over my sternum, I gathered my thoughts. I wouldn't call upon Ares and his organization unless absolutely necessary. The Spartans were technically a criminal organization but in truth they were a cult. A cult dedicated to bloodshed and almost impossible to control. They were like a wave. Once released, they would rampage until everything was razed or they were all killed. I didn't need them, not now. Currently, I was convinced of treachery on my ship. Who could I trust on my own ship? A sinking realization filled me, the only one in command that I could trust was Kylo Ren. He was kept completely in the dark, he just arrived on my ship. There was no way he could know my plans even if he had spies in my midst. No new crewmember has been assigned to the Orion in months.

Making my way to Ren's quarters, I waited until the coast was clear before pointing a shorter at the camera at the door and then slipped in. I suppose it seemed foolish to approach him in his rooms but I needed complete privacy. Inside I walked silently to the receiving area to wait for him. I wasn't alone for long. A half melted helmet caught my attention. Examining it, the helmet evoked an ominous feeling that hung over me like a malevolent ghost. Shivering, I turned when I heard Ren emerge.

"What are you doing here?" Ren snarled at me. He just came from the refresher, his torso was bare and his hair was still damp. I noted that his body was covered in scars and bruises all in various stages of healing. He toweled his inky locks roughly before throwing the towel to the ground while I wrinkled my nose at him.

Lowering my voice, I came a closer. "This is a private matter, no one can overhear us. I think there is a traitor on the ship." The annoyance in his face shifted to curiosity and suspicion.

The light flickering on the walls were more baleful than beautiful. I stood in the center of his suite uncomfortably. The eerieness of the room creeped me out-there was no decorations no personality. The only color was black. It was as if he purposely stomped out any evidence of life or lingering emotion did not belong. I may act cold but I have emotions. I have personal effects that I like. It was a cold place to call a refuge with just an unyielding aspect as its Master.

"How do you know?" he asked at last, his cold baritone sliding down my skin like a wet blade. Resisting the urge to shudder, I replied, "I'm sure of it. No one knew that we were going to Kiros."

"Not even Snoke?''

I shook my head, "No, and yet the Rebels knew. How? There must be a traitor." I answered my own question while Ren clenched his fist. The bones in his hands creaked, revealing his tension.

I clasped my hands behind my back, pacing along the room. I wished the cold obsidian floor would have carpet, the click of my heels echoed obnoxiously. "This was a minor stop, we were to go to Ryloth."

"A minor stop and yet you left a full legion of stormtroopers behind." He sneered.

I didn't deign his statement with an answer. Stopping my pacing, I walked up to his towering form.

"I need you to find him or her."

His raven brows came together. "Why me?"

"You have the Force, you can find them and interrogate them, right?"

He nodded. I tapped him on his bare chest, "Then find and interrogate. I need this to remain between you and I. We need to minimize the risk of revealing more of my plans."

"What are your plans?" Ren's dark eyes blazed and I quickly removed my hand. I hesitated but I knew that he needed to be informed to trust me.

"We're going to Nar Shaddaa. I will interrogate the ruling Hutt to find Zygeria and then go to Zygeria and find the rest of the Togrutas." I finally admitted. Ren turned away and swore. "Why are you determined to find them?"

I frowned at him. "You aren't looking at the big picture. How can Kiros be useful to the First Order if there aren't any people to produce any goods or tax?" Ren fell silent.

I sighed, "I don't expect you to understand but I need you to follow my lead. Can you do this?"

Ren glared at me. "Get out of my rooms."

I guess I don't have him under control quite yet. I tried to get him to understand but seems like he didn't get it or wasn't willing to understand. Last resort, I can manipulate him as a man. I removed my glove and trailed my fingers across a particularly vicious looking scar.

"What happened here?" I murmured, looking at him through my lashes. "A mudhorn gored me," I felt his muscles ripple under my light touch. His eyes were glued on my white hand which seemed to glow on top of his pale skin. I ran my hand over his shoulder and walked behind him. What I saw made me draw a horrified breath. Ren whipped around hiding his back from my eyes.

"Get out," he ground out and for once I didn't argue.


	6. Smuggler's Moon

The day was ending like every other day. It was a long day of sending and receiving messages, interrogating people to find Zygeria but ultimately, it led to nowhere. Zygeria was much better hidden than I expected. Also, how did the Rebel pilot know that I was going to Kiros? Did they know that I was going to Ryloth and then Mandalore? Who on the ship knew my plans? My officers knew about the Kiros and Ryloth plans but maybe I needed to play things closer to the vest. After commanding the bridge to redirect our journey to Nar Shaddaa, I returned to my quarters. Eager for my bath, I stripped out of my uniform, discarding them on the ground as I tied my silver hair into a bun. I stepped into the fragrant waters without hesitation. My maid Elara always prepared my bath at the right temperature. Sitting, I relaxed, drinking in the scents. Elara came in laid out a fresh uniform and then picked up my discarded clothes.

"Elara, what's this?" I gestured at the new uniform with a soapy hand.

"Milady, there's been a meeting called at the bridge in an hour." Her soft voice answered me.

"For what?" I scowled. All I wanted to head into bed.

"General Hux has an update. He believed that it was best to hold a meeting with you and the other generals."

I shrugged, it was the right call but inconvenient. I lazily watched her lay out my necklace with the Force controlling device and my tiny blade on top of the neatly folded uniform. Another servant entered the room and froze in shock. "Who are you?"

I demanded, sitting up and disturbing the bubbles and flower petals in the water.

"Oh I'm Rey…na. Reyna." The girl stammered, clutching dirty laundry to her chest.

"Well Reyna," I raised a brow suspiciously, "What are you doing in my room? I didn't put in an order."

"Uh I'm lost," the girl stuttered.

I stared at her until she knelt into a wobbly curtsy. Elara appeared and escorted her out. She looked new and I put her from my mind.

Elara went to me and knelt behind my head. She dipped her hands into the warm water of the bath before touching me. Rubbing oil into her hands, her water warmed hands massaged my shoulders and my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing. I was almost asleep as she scrubbed my hair when another door flew open with a crash and I sat up, startled. Kylo Ren ran into my room, his cloak flapping behind him. Elara protested but he continued his headlong charge into my bathroom. I stood up in shock, water sluicing from my body. Before I could say a thing he whipped off his cloak and threw it around me. He lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Wait, my clothes!" I shrieked. He grabbed the neatly folded uniform and shoes waiting on the chair next to the tub. Oh stars I hope no one can see my pale ass as Ren sprinted down the hall.

"Stay here!" He growled and drew his sputtering saber. Ren shoved me into a closet and stood outside. I could hear his blade cutting through people and men shouting. I took the opportunity to dress quickly in the dark. Hands shaking, I slipped my necklace around my neck and tucked it safely under my blouse. Assessing the situation, I figured that the rebels were on my flagship and they were attacking. Something valuable has been taken or a traitor was on board. That was the most plausible explanation. I backed away from the blood oozing through the crack in the door. Banging on the door I shouted at Ren. "Ren let me out! I need to get to the bridge!" I needed to regain control. If I can.

The door slid open and Ren grabbed my hand and we ran to the bridge. Occasionally he'd help me leap over bodies and pools of blood. On the bridge everyone stopped what they were doing and stood. Taking control of the situation I realized that I was still holding Ren's hand. I dropped it and stalked to my chair.

"First mate tell me what is going with my ship." I said flatly.

The first mate told me the worst news. My flagship was beyond saving. The reactor was blown and the life support systems were failing.

"Captain, order a ship wide evacuation. Communications officer, send out a distress signal and send them our location." I commanded.

"Put up the security cameras, now." I stared at the screens watching a small group of Rebels evade the storm troopers and cause general havoc.

"The scavenger!" Ren stiffened and sprinted out of the room.

"No, come back! Ignore her, we need to evacuate everyone first! Whatever they wanted they have. Right now is the time for survival!" But he had already left.

Sighing I turned my attention back to the screens.

"Admiral!" I turned and a crewman pointed a shaking hand out of the window. My heart stopped and I was gripped with fear. A dreadnought appeared.

Shitshitshitshitshit. Orion was crippled in space, trapped by the Nar Shaddaa's gravitational field. We had nowhere to go.

"Officers, evacuate now. Lead the ships back to Kiros."

No one moved.

"I gave you all a command!" I was touched by their loyalty but I was the commanding officer and I had to go down with my ship. At least until everyone had left. My crew is my responsibility and on a Bellerophon class ship like Orion, the crew numbered in the thousands.

Captain Tanaka stood, "No, Admiral. We'll stay until you go too!"

"I am the Admiral of this ship and I order you to leave, Captain!" I commanded my loyal second in command. "Evacuate everyone. I'll take this ship down myself. I'll com you once I reach the planet," I assured him. If I reached the planet. "Go! I need you all to lead the rest of my crew to safety." I turned the ship on her side to absorb the blasts from the Rebellion's dreadnought. I could keep Orion perpendicular to the other ship to provide the escaping ships and Ties maximum protection.

My officers filed out reluctantly. I stood resolutely and continued piloting the ship into Nar Shadda. "Lady Admiral Tarkin," I turned. Tanaka stood ramrod straight, his right hand at regulation angle, the rest of my crew at the same posture. "It's been an honor." Tears ran down his face. I pivoted on a heel and saluted my crew. "It has been mine. Fly to the stars."

I turned my back and spoke into the com.

"This is Grand Admiral Tarkin, I request a cease-fire to allow the evacuation of my crew."

"This is Admiral Holdo. Request denied."

I blinked in disbelief. She was not going to let my defenseless crew escape? "The rules of combat states-"

"Once you join the First Order, you signed your death warrant."

"Die first, bitch," I snarled. Turning off the life support systems and the shields, I directed my battleship at the cruiser. Overriding the warnings, I set the course and turned all the power into the remaining engines. I might be able to get out. I ran out of the bridge to the last remaining escape pod my officers left for me. Hearing fighting in the hanger I slowed. I saw a young man setting a detonator on the hangar doors.

"Hey!" I shouted, his eyes widened, a shock of white against his mahogany skin. I took off a heel and I threw my stiletto, nailing the kid in the eye. I felt no remorse when he screamed in agony, holding a hand to his destroyed eye. Blood and vitreous fluid tricked out of his ruined eye. He wasn't going to be seeing out of that ever again. He dropped to his knees doing me time to activate the nanobots in my body. Clenching a fist, I ran forward and gave him a massive uppercut, giving him 150,000 volts along the way. I stripped him of his aviator's jacket and gave it a disdainful sniff. Musty, gross peasant clothing but I swallowed my distaste and put the thing on. I didn't want to be seen as an Imperial by the Rebels. I had a feeling that they weren't going to look too kindly on a lone Imperial officer.

At his belt, I saw a blaster. Thanks to the stars, I took it and stuffed it into my newly stolen jacket. I stared at the man-a boy really-and saw he had a lightsaber half hidden under his body. I pulled it from him and held it reverently. I was no Jedi but I was the international fencing champion of my world. This in my hand could ricochet me even further than just Grand Admiral. I would become a Commandant. No one would stand in my way. The boy groaned dispelling my visions of fancy.

I pressed a button at random and the light saber ignited a brilliant blue. Gorgeous, so full of power. I looked down at the kid, he was ready to kill me by abandoning me on my dying ship. This was self defense I told myself and lifted my arm but hesitated. He was so young! If I didn't kill him, he would come back and finish me off. But killing a defenseless opponent had no honor and chafed against the principles I was raised by. Curses.

I shook my head. I couldn't kill him but I had no qualms of mutilating him. "Sorry but it seems that you came up short on the wrong side," I chortled at my own joke and brought down my blade.

I severed his right leg below the knee. The light saber cauterizing the wound instantaneously. Good he won't die. Discarding detached foot, I headed off to the throne room. If he was found quickly, the surgeons can reattach his leg, I told myself to assuage my conscience. But he was not going to get up and sprint after me. This was really a win-win. I bought some time and he was left alive.

Running into the hangar, I spotted Kylo Ren yelling some nonsense to a young woman. She opened her hand and lightning sprung from her, bringing Ren down. Shocked at the raw power I stumbled to a halt. What device could produce that much power? Then a young man appeared at her side. Righteous fury rose in me when I realized that this was the pilot that shot down my beloved Imperial Cruiser Orion. Bastard, I was going to avenge my baby. Assess before attack, the mantra chanted in my mind. I followed the fight, if you count running away a fight. I watched the men for a while behind the rubble before picking up his pattern.

I crossed the room and put myself into position. My prey was going to come here, I knew it. My ship groaned and shuddered ominously. Orion, hang in there, I silently sent support to my struggling ship. With the evacuation of my crew, Orion was just barely hanging in there, coming closer and closer to the Roche limit and the cruiser. I took out the lightsaber and tensed. The pilot ran predictably at me and made the fatal mistake of turning around to gauge the distance between himself and his pursuer. Got him. I lunged while igniting my saber and he impaled himself onto the blade. I angled the blade up towards his shoulder, making sure to incinerate his heart.

"This was for Orion," I hissed.

"Who?" He gasped blankly.

"My ship, you son of a Hutt. This is for my ship." I kicked his worthless corpse away from me before coming to my senses and divulging himself of his com, his wallet, and his personal computer.

"Ren, we need to leave!" I screamed and pointed to the escape pod. He lifted himself up onto his elbows, shook his head, stood, swayed and seemed to struggle to gather himself. I ran to him and put his arm over my shoulder and half dragged him to the escape pod. A godawful screech and the sound of ripping metal filled the air. My ship rolled and we fell to the ground. I felt lightheaded, I don't think we would live. We felt the ship drop.

"Get in," I shoved Ren's ridiculously large body into the small craft and climbed in after him. The ship shook and the world spun and kept spinning. I tried to breathe but the air was too thin. I sat onto Ren's lap and strapped us both in and prayed that I would wake up.

I woke up aching but alive. Blinking spots out of my eyes I wiggled my fingers and toes. Relieved that they were obeying my neural commands, I disentangled my limbs from Ren and staggered out but promptly fell to my knees. Wincing, I looked around. My ship was a smoldering wreck around me and the bright sunlight made my head ache but it allowed me to see the city a klick away. Thank the stars we were shot down onto a civilized planet. I stood up on wobbly legs. Should I check if Ren was alive? A groan let me know that he was. Part of me wanted to leave him behind. He was injured-dead weight. But logic prevailed. I had a much better chance of survival with another person to support me. Heaving a long suffering sigh I turned to him. The sad boy was curled into a tight ball like my sister if she had too much dairy.

"Hey are you dead?" I prodded him with the point of my pumps. "If you are, I'm leaving you." He groans and started moving. Moaning he slowly got out of the escape pod. Drama king! I rolled my eyes and tried to get something useful out of the wreck. Everything was torched and destroyed. Just like control panels that Kylo wrecked during his tantrums.

"All of this is your fault, you stupid brainless nerf herder! If you controlled your temper we would have been able to escape instead of being stranded here! All. Your. Fault!" I screamed prodding him hard in the back. He turned and I slapped him. "Pull yourself together. I'm not going to indulge your little dramatic moments and don't you dare try anything. I still have the inhibitor." He turned around and I took a step back in shock, slipping on some metal.

"What?" He demanded.

"You-your face! You look totally different!" I stammered. His bones had sharpened, something refined him making him more sculpted. He was almost beautiful but something held him back. The angles were too sharp, his expression too severe. His hair and eyes were still dark but the angry scar across his face had faded until it was a barely noticeable line. In silence I pointed to a dark piece of glass. Is he taller? I went up to his back and held a hand over my head, surreptitiously measuring myself. He gained 4 inches! Ridiculous! He turned around slowly, surveying the wreck. "What happened?" "We were shot down by the Rebels. A traitor or mole on my ship gave them our location." I made an incredulous face at him.

"Let's go."


	7. The City

Ren and I wandered into the small city, a town really. I looked around curiously. For a planet whose reputation was a haven for lowlifes, scum, and villainy, it was quite nice. The road leading to the town was clean and well-maintained, no pot holes or bumps posed any sort of obstacle. The forest lining the road was airy and welcoming, green and lively. All sorts of creatures cavorted while Ren and I stomped our way down the road.

"What skills do you have besides fighting?" I asked at last.

Ren shrugged, "I can build things, why?"

"We need identities," I said simply. "I can do most occupations but I think I would be most useful as an architect."

"Why an architect?"

"So I can snoop," I said baldly. "If there is a way to contact the Hutt, someone will have it in their home and I can come in on the pretense of 'research'. Besides, I do need a way to contact the Scorpio and Hux."

I suggested that we create new identities and Ren readily agreed. Nar Shaddaa didn't welcome anyone whether we were Rebels or Imperials. It was an entity into itself and the only way to survive is to not draw attention and gather resources until we were ready to claw our way up to the top. Otherwise else, we would be dead in a ditch.

I stumbled over a rock when my heel caught onto a root and I would have fallen flat on my face if I didn't grab Ren's arm. He shook my off roughly and I moved away, stung. "What am I going to call you for the time being?" I glared at the back of his head. He paused for a long time before answering.

"Ben, call me Ben."

A boring, inconspicuous name that would serve perfectly. I nodded in approval.

He looked at me and I realized that I haven't told him my name. "My name is Artemis," I said reluctantly, my identity that I had hoarded away like a treasure was drawn unwillingly from my lips.

"Artemis," Ren repeated, the way his baritone rolled the syllables of my name sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps to trickle like a wave from my chest to my back.

"Do you have money?" He asked. "Of course," I scoffed. "Unlike some people, I'm prepared. We need cash though," I rooted through my pilfered jacket and came up with only a dozen bank notes.

Holding the measly amount in my hand tightly, we entered the town and was immediately bombarded by the noise and sheer press of people. A market was happening and I was pushed and shoved away from Ren by vendors and consumers. An arm circled me and I batted it away violently until it pulled me closer to its owner. Ren looked down at me with mild amusement.

"Stay close, I can't see you in this crowd." I stepped on his foot purposefully. How dare he imply that I am short. I am feminine, delicate and petite! Not short! I tried to march away but he had his arm around me firmly. Finding the shoe vendor that I was looking for, I bought a pair of sensible sandals that were fairly attractive with the cash I had on me after a fair amount of haggling. I might be a spoilt princess of ancient space gentry but I wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of me, let alone an uneducated hawker. As I pocketed the change, I spotted a holopod. I looked at Ren but he was engrossed in watching an alien create something with fire and wires. I could send a message to my siblings to handle Mandalore for me but I couldn't let Ren overhear me and tell Snoke.

"Here, I need to do something," I handed Ren my heels and slipped on my new sandals. It was a wrench giving them up but I didn't want him to have access to my emergency funds. Besides I could always buy more. "Don't scratch or scuff them. They should be enough to buy a speeder," I spoke quickly, not letting him think as I pushed him towards a vendor. His eyes widened. "Kriff, they are how much exactly?"

"3500 Imperial crowns, get us some blankets and towels, don't get scammed." While he bartered with the shoe vendor, I slipped away to place my call. My eldest brother picked up on the first ring and I explained my situation as succinctly as I could.

"Artemis, I'm parsecs away. I'll send you a transport as quickly as I can but why don't you buy a way off?" Zeus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not getting off this planet, I need to talk to the Hutt that rules here! I need Hades or Ares to get me an audience with him!" I pouted.

"Also, I need you to send a squadron of my Hunters and some of Ares' Spartans to Mandalore. Tell them to contact Bo-Katan Kryze. My Hunters will know what to do."

"Oh sister, what are you scheming now?" the exasperation was clear in my brother's voice. "Zeus!"

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to them. I'm still sending a transport though," I heard the defeat in Zeus' voice and I grinned though he couldn't see me.

"Thanks brother, love you!"

"Love you too," he sighed. "Be careful." When he hung up, I immediately called Hux. I was glad I bothered to memorize his personal com's id.

"Admiral! What happened? Where are you? Are you alright?!" His questions bombarded me. I answered them quickly and asked about Kiros.

"As well as it can go. The Rebels are putting up quite a resistance. The Kiroans are discouraged and the guerilla tactics are taking out our supplies." Hux reported.

"What about Admiral Whylan? How does the space battle fare?" I queried.

"She reports that everything is going well; space is being cleared of the rebels since the arrival of the Pleione. I'm assuming the Orion was lost?" Hux responded.

"Yes," I said curtly. Seeing Ren turn around looking for me, I spoke quickly. "Take the Kiroans and put them on the dreadnoughts, they need food and medical. Use the droids on the Pleione to replace the ground troops. They aren't as effective as the Stormtroopers but it will thwart the Rebel's guerrilla tactics. Don't send anyone to me yet."

"Where are you?" A hint of concern colored Hux's light tenor. The light blinked quickly, indicating that the credits were almost out.

"Don't worry about it just-"click, the call ended. I wanted to tell him to concentrate on the Kiros operation instead of trying to find me. No time for that, I returned to Ren's side. He had gotten 3000 credits for my shoes. "Not terrible, just enough to pay for a couple months of rent," I muttered. Ren looked at me sharply.

"We're staying here for a bit," I said and went to buy clothing from another vendor. Talking to the vendors, I learned that the Ziro the Hutt was the ruling Hutt here and that currently he was off world. Doing what? No one was brave enough to ask.

After asking around, I found an adequate and inconspicuous apartment complex. Filling out paperwork, the apartment manager asked for our names.

Uh," I stuttered. I didn't think to create a name for us and now I futilely realized that the great name Tarkin isn't so great outside of the Empire.

"We're Mr. and Mrs.," I said just as Ren blurted "Organa." The apartment manager looked at us suspiciously. "We're Organa." I smiled slipping him some of the bills that I grabbed from the jacket I wore.

"Works for me," The man shrugged giving me the keys.

Inside the apartment I slapped the door in frustration. "Organa?! I'm going to be Artemis Organa for how long?! I sound like a musty old wizard! All I need is a beard and a staff and I'll be burned as witch." I groaned. "Why are you so upset, it's only a name?" Ren narrowed his dark eyes at me, putting the bags of toiletry and clothes down.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I'm just tired." Ren ran a hand through his tangled black hair and we surveyed the apartment together. It was spartan with the bare minimum of furnishings. Walking into the bedroom, I stared at Ren and then at the bed. I was too tired to fight and motioned vaguely at the bed. I went to the bed and closed my eyes. The entire apartment was bare besides a bed frame, a dresser, dining table and chairs, and a couch. We were lucky there were furnishings but nothing else. Ren-no Ben, I had to remember now-wandered over to me.

"What's the plan?" he asked. "I'm going to shower and then sleep." I yawned. "Then we need to get groceries and supplies for the apartment. We need to look normal," I looked down at my dusty uniform, ripped stockings, and out of place leather jacket. Ren didn't look any better. His black clothing looked like it was shredded by the garbage disposal. Brushing my wild silvery hair out of my eyes, I picked though the clothes I bought before deciding on a plain navy shirt and a black pair of shorts. Gathering them and my undergarments, I went to the refresher. "Then we're going to get jobs and find a way into Ziro the Hutt's court."

"Decide on what you can do," I said over my shoulder.

By the time I was out of the shower, Ren had gone and gotten food. I went straight for the food and tried not to inhale the food. Chew Artemis, chew then swallow, I reminded myself. The food was plain but filling, some kind of meat on a bed of potatoes and rice. Cleaning up after myself, I went to the bed after I brushed my teeth in the kitchen sink. It was a generous king and I swept my hand over it. It seemed new, even if it wasn't I was not going to complain. I spread the blanket over the bed then climbed in. Dozing I woke when Ren exited the refresher in a cloud of steam. I felt him loom over the bed but I heard his footsteps leave and then I heard him settling on the couch. Relieved, I went back to sleep. Seconds later a body crashed into the window of the bedroom. Screaming, I backpedaled away from the window and fell off the bed. Kylo Ren ran into the room with his lightsaber drawn. He silently approached the window, staying in the shadows and then looked out. He deactivated his saber and turned to me.

"There's no one there," he said quietly. I stood up slowly. "Wait, can you stay?" I asked. "Are you sure?" Ren's black liquid eyes gleamed in the faint moonlight. Another crash outside the window made me jump. "Yes, stay." He gave me an inscrutable look and I was afraid that he would just leave me. To my relief he picked up the blanket and spread it on the bed before sliding under it. "Are you coming?" he turned to me. Startled, I recovered quickly. "I sleep on the right."

Sighing he moved over and held the blanket up as I climbed in. I turned my back to him and pillowed my head on my arm. "Night," I said quietly.

"Night…Artemis," he said far too close to my neck.


	8. The Job

I woke up with a crick in my neck and aches all over my body, never have I felt so…battered. It was a tense night; sirens, screams, and crashes kept me from sleeping soundly. No wonder the rent was so cheap, it was light years away from the silence of space. I blinked from the sunlight streaming relentlessly in. Used to the dim harsh florescent light, it took a while for my eyes to adjust. I stretched and accidently smacked Ren in the face. Grumbling he pushed my hand away but I froze. Noticing that he was an appropriate distance away I relaxed.

I sat up and raised my hands up to try and decompress my spine. Annoyingly enough, my body refused to cooperate and surrendering, I slid out of bed. I could feel Ren's eyes on me and I ignored him in favor of the refresher. After my morning ablutions, I changed into a plain black dress while Ren was in the refresher. He emerged, pulling his shirt down over his toned body while I sat at the table.

"Tuck your shirt in and hide your light saber," I said distractedly.

He stared at me quizzically and I held up the personal com I took from the dead pilot on the Orion. I explained that I found a job for me and I had an appointment soon. "So what are you doing now?" he leaned on the table, crossing his arms.

"Forging documents and references," I murmured, my fingers flying as I typed in lines of code. His brows furrowed, "How did-?"

I didn't look up as I copied the authentication seals carefully. "My brother Hermes taught me, he said that it was always important to have another identity and be able to back it up. These won't stand up to very careful scrutinizing but it will suffice." I transferred the 2 identities to new data chips and handed one to him. "How good are you at hunting people?" I tilted my head.

"Effective," he threw out his chest in pride. I nodded in satisfaction, "Be a bounty hunter, it'll get us a foothold into the crime world."

Ren bent and stared into my eyes. I leaned back in apprehension. "You're committed to finding the Kiroans," he stated. Pushing the chair back, I backed away. "Of course, they are under my jurisdiction now and it is my duty as ruler to look after my people. Besides Kiros is useless without its people." Ren nodded then straightened. Grateful he didn't ask any more questions, we left the spartan apartment.

Smiling, I watched as my hostess quaffed another mimosa. She was well into her cups now. I had the benefit of a higher tolerance and foresight to hold off on drinking so much. I learned that her husband was keeping a secret, that all of the wealthy were paying tribute to Ziro so that they could buy goods and trade without paying the tariffs. I learned that both Imperials and Rebels were on the planet and that both parties were searching for something. Figuring I had gathered enough information from her, I excused myself to the bathroom. While I was away, I quickly used my hostess' phone to call Hux.

"Admiral!"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, "I won't be able to be tracked if I keep calling you from different homes. Tell me about Kiros." I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched, I wanted to be as careful as I could. Hux reported little to no progress but I expected it, more importantly I needed to know if he had sent any messages asking for assistance.

"No, I think I'll be able to handle this with the troops that I have on hand. I did what you suggested and grounded the droids. We'll see if it is effective." Hux said.

"Good. I'll call you for an update, I'm fine, don't look for me." I staved off his questions.

I was relieved that he didn't call for aid. The First Order thought I was still on my way to take care of Ryloth. They thought that I was merely assisting the Kiroans, not recruiting them for my own system, and hopefully they still didn't know about Mandalore.

Calling Zeus, I got a terse message saying that he sent my Hunters and the Spartans were coming eventually. He gave me a comlink ID then hung up. I wondered briefly if he was ok, he sounded like he had a lot to be worried about.

Wandering back to my employer, I almost missed her next words.

"-and I heard from Zima that Ziro is planning to build another pleasure palace!"

I finally locked my gaze with my hostess' weak watery grey eyes. "Is he?" I purred. How deliciously convenient. I left my new employer's home with the promise to give her the plans for a new lake house on Naboo in a week. It was going to be a fine vacation house built in the very latest Coruscanti style.

I went to other well to do homes of senators and nobles that wished to renovate homes or build better lake houses and I used my experience to stroke egos and gather more commissions. It was depressingly easy, were all us nobles so easy to manipulate? I used the same sentence on half a dozen men and women and the result was the same. Of course they wanted a better house to compete with so and so. We were supposed to be the top of the socioeconomic pyramid, the paragons of sophistication and grace, yet I was let down.

In a black mood, I bought supplies for the apartment. While paying for linens, I froze. There was that feeling again, the feeling of being watched. Looking about wildly, I saw nothing. The clerk stared with bemusement but I refused to enlighten him. Instead, I gathered up my purchase and went home.

Night fell and while Ren was away, I had cleaned, arranged, and organized the apartment to my satisfaction. I even finished a few sketches for the houses. It was midnight and there was no sign of him. I checked the com and the holo but no messages were left for me.

Damn him, I cursed and stood at the window staring out over the city. In darkness the city was beautiful, all of the lights glittering, reflecting the stars in the sky. The city noises, the hustle and bustle of the masses lulled me in a trance and though by myself, I didn't feel completely alone. How could I, in the beating heart of the creature known as the city.

The sound of the lock deactivating and sliding out of place turned my attention to Ren and I noticed the scent of blood both dried and fresh wafting from him before I even saw him. I turned and he opened his mouth but froze. I heard his breath catch. I knew I am beautiful bathed in the moonlight like some legendary lunar nymph descended to the earth for an illicit night of fun.

I gestured at the table and sat him down. I turned on more of the lights and washed my hands before grabbing the first aid kit I recently purchased and opened it. Ren had shrugged out of his shirt and I saw his pale body was covered in small lacerations. While I swiped Bacta on his cuts and bandaged him, I told him about the unease I felt.

"I'll go with you to work," he yawned. "My client isn't expecting an update until the end of the week."

"What happened?" I bit my lip in concentration as I tried to pull gravel out of a cut with the tweezers.

"I caught the guy, just a debt collection, I got the credits back but he put up a hell of a fight." Ren hissed as I pinched him accidently. I murmured an apology and nodded for him to continue.

"I've met the Hutt but he doesn't trust me. Right now I'm doing low level collars, threats, and collections. It'll take some time for him to trust me for any higher level ops." I sighed, I expected this but it was aggravating doing things like Hades-dancing in the shadows. It took too long, I would much prefer marching in Ziro's headquarters with a legion of troopers to give him an ultimatum which generally ends with Ziro giving me what I want. However, I was troopless with backup parsecs away and if I needed aid, I would need to call to help and that would alert the First Order and it was going to be a mess.

Bringing myself out of my thoughts, I caught Ren's dark gaze and shook my head.

We went to bee silently, each keeping our own counsel. In the middle of the night, a storm came in and lightning lit up our little apartment keeping me on edge. With each crack of thunder I jumped until finally Ben sat up.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" He demanded, glaring at me across the bed.

"No," I retorted. "I'm afraid of being fried to a crisp by lightning. I miss space, there's no electrical storms there." He scowled at me and pushed me off the bed. "How dare you!" I yelled.

"If you can't sit still, go somewhere else. Do work or something," he said then turned over. Vindictively I snatched a pillow of the bed and hit him as hard as I could before stalking off. I looked around the small apartment. No where was really safe except the bathroom. I went in and made little nest in the tub with the towels. I climbed in and pulled up my digipad to be a little productive.

I played music as I worked and finally relaxed with the sound of thunder dampened. I wish I had a scented candle. It would've reminded me of home.

Sleepy I told myself that I would rest my eyes a little. The floor seemed to roll under me. I opened my eyes and found I had walked myself in the bed. It was empty. Reached out with a foot, I tested Ben's spot and finding it still warm, I gleefully dove into it. Wrapping the blankets around, I settled down and reached for my pad.

Thank the stars he has a ridiculously large body. So warm, so toasty, I sighed. Ben stomped back into the room. "Someone's here for you."

"Tell him to go away."

"I never said it was a him." He slapped my leg. "Come on get up." "Nope, it's my day off." I said rebelliously, burrowing deeper into the covers. "I said get up!" He said pulling the covers off. "Don't wanna," I curled up into the fetal position. Ben reached over to grab my legs but I kicked him. "Come ON!" He grabbed my legs and yanked me off the bed.

With a shriek I hit the floor. I yanked my top down as Ren flushed crimson. He released my legs and quickly turned around as I adjusted my clothes.

"What's wrong? Never seen tits before?" I teased, pulling a dress out from the closet and over my head. "Is my body not pleasing?" Ren cleared his throat roughly, "He's still out there." I sobered and staggered out to the small living room.

I wondered who it was. I didn't know if someone has found me or whether it was a Hunter or Spartan. My head was cloudy from a sleepless night and it was difficult to hypothesize. On guard I went out and a tall thin man, thin to the point of attenuation greeted me. He bowed, his bone white face emotionless and his dark eyes rimmed with kohl flickered with secrets and leaned in to whisper

"Absentia lucis, tenebrae vincunt." His raspy voice spoke. In the absence of light, darkness prevails, my brother Hades' motto. This was one of his men. He slipped a disc into my hand, the papery feel of his skin against mine made me shudder, nodded to Ren and left.


	9. The Singer

I went through my appointments mechanically, the disc in my pocket weighed heavily on my mind. What was on it? What was so important that Hades sent one of his most trusted spies with physical evidence?

Distracted I walked down an alley. The murky puddles and garbage was deftly navigated around as I pondered the newest development. A man appeared out of the gloom of the shadows and crowded me into a wall. Leering, he demanded money. I scoffed, clenched my fist to activate the nanobots and gave him a quick jab to the solar plexus. He fell like he was shot in the head. I wrinkled my nose daintily. Round the corner ran my husband. "Artemis?" He skidded to a stop.

"Ben?" What are the odds that he was here? Ben came around and grabbed my shoulder. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" He scanned my body quickly.

I sneered, "Oh please, as if I, a noble, can be taken down so easily by a half witted peasant in an alley." I stepped out from his arm and skirted a puddle, giving the body on the ground a parting kick.

Ren ran his hand down his face, his stubble caught on the leather of his gloves creating a scritching sound. "You need to be careful, I can't be around all the time. Besides, I don't want to report the death of the great Galaxia."

"Are you trying to show that you care? You're not doing a very good job." I commented.

"You're so arrogant," he said in exasperation. I threw my head back and laughed. "Without arrogance, who would have the gall to attempt the impossible?" I wiped tears of mirth away. Oh kriff he was naive. "People like me rise to the top while others well, others fall behind."

Ben gave me a look but didn't disagree. "I'll walk you home, wait for me. I need to get a data chip from this guy." I rolled my eyes but complied. Ben returned to my side quickly and offered me his arm. Surprised he would do such a courtly gesture, I took it. I pulled him closer and asked why.

"We are being followed," his whisper brushed my ear. I frowned but didn't say anything. Maybe they can read lips. I fake giggled and let him pull me into a grocery store. We went on a meandering path picking up groceries and small things along the way pretending to be a married couple happily going about their errands. If anyone bothered looking closely, they would have noticed Ren's hand always near his hip and the fact that I would always look around, paying close attention to exits.

The 15 min journey back to the apartment stretched to a full hour before we reached home. Ren locked the door and surveyed the windows before drawing the curtains. I waited until he nodded before pulling out the holo my brother sent.

"Artemis," the crackle of the holo distorted my brother's mellifluous voice. "The Hutt has the information you seek. I cannot help you."

I made a sound of frustration. "What's the use of this then?" Ben came around and sat across from me.

"The secret of Zygeria is closely guarded but there is a way to pressure the Hutt. Deep in the quarries of Teth is something that the Hutt clan guard jealously. What, I know not but I know that they will kill to defend it. Ziro's concubine knows the location. Her name is Sy Snootles. Good luck, sister. Be careful."

Why did everyone tell me to be careful. I am careful, I can take care of myself! The holo buzzed abruptly and the device starting shooting sparks and emitted a plume of smoke. I quickly grabbed it and tossed it into the sink, running cold water over it. With the water running over it, once it detonated only a cloud of steam emerged.

Ben looked at me. "What now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I gingerly took the debris out of the sink and crossed the kitchen to throw it away. Ben grunted at the sooty drops I left on the floor and got up to clean. "We are going to get invitations to her party and talk to her."

Ben swiped at the drops with a towel. "How?" I leaned against the fridge "Leave it to me."

Procuring invitations was easy enough. I dropped some hints and next thing to do was to get a suit for Ben and an evening dress for myself. I smiled smugly and chit chatted with the wealthy, delighting quite a few men with my beauty and wit. The women were less impressed but I expect a great many will show up to the next soirée in a tight black dress with elbow length black satin gloves. And I will show up in something pastel just to stand out again. I swilled the martini in my hand and excused myself to look for the singer. It was difficult extricating myself from an amorous suitor but when Ren appeared at my side the man backed off. Sometimes it was a curse being so charming. Mouth breathing fools.

It took awhile but during the band's intermission, I managed to place myself in the optimal position to intercept Snootles while she shashayed to the bar.

"Ms. Snootles, please. Come with me, I've got a proposition for you," I hooked my arm around her spindly amphibious arm and it took all my willpower not to shudder as her cold slimy skin brushed mine. Too curious to protest, she allowed me to pull her into an alcove.

"So what is it that you need from me?" She asked in a breathy voice.

"It's what we can do for you," I gestured to Ren. He pressed the end of his deactivated saber to her back. The alien froze, then a slow smile crawled across her snout.

"So this is how you want to play."

"No," I waved my hand. With a hard glare, Ren removed his saber and Snootles relaxed marginally. "I need to know what the Hutts are hiding on Teth and where they are hiding it." I crossed my arms.

"And why should I tell you?" Snootles sneered. "I'll pay you handsomely. And I won't let my husband here kill you." I shrugged an alabaster shoulder.

"Well if this will hurt the Hutts, I will tell you. On one condition."

Of course there was a catch. Why couldn't criminals go back to being just greedy? Early in my career, all I needed was to pay people off. Now they wanted favors and what not.

"What?" Ren grunted.

"Some rotations ago a Weequay pirate stole some spice from me. I want it back with interest." Her bulbous eyes hardened. "Fine, what is his name?" I was afraid to ask.

"Hondo. Hondo Ohnaka."


	10. The Pirate

Not Hondo. Anyone but Hondo. He was the most vexing criminal to deal with and I tried to keep our interactions to a minimum but he was a necessary evil. He connections even I didn't have and he was not constrained to laws the way I am. Even so, Hondo was so annoying. Every time I had to interact with him was a struggle to stay awake through his inane and incredibly lengthy anecdotes and to keep an eye on my delegation. Though we were professed allies, Hondo's crew still had the annoying habit of drugging the refreshments.

Finding the accursed man was simple. Go to the cheapest, seediest bar in the city and listen for the sounds of drunks fighting. I was ready to march in and hold my new lightsaber to the man's groin until he gave me what I wanted. Ren held my arm. "Wait."

I wrenched my arm out of his grip. "How dare you grab me!" I pointed my finger at him ready to vent my spleen on him but he swept me aside. A tangle of limbs and dirty bodies were hurled out with a bouncer yelling at the ruffians to never return. "Thank you." I said, contrite.

"I didn't think you knew the meaning of that," Ren gave me a half smile that turned my stomach. I refused to dignify that with a response. I wove my way into the bar until a red dwarf colored coat caught my attention. Only one pirate would be flamboyant enough to wear a coat of such a distinct and radiant color. My eyes watered looking at it.

Walking up to him, I paused as Ben shoved a drunk crew member out of my way. "Ah Hondo, looks like business is good if you are able to cut loose and drink like this," I said with no small measure of derision. I couldn't abide this kind of sloppiness. If I caught my troopers behaving like this, representing me so poorly, I would have had all of them flogged.

"Oh! Ohhhhh I must be drunk enough for the lovely Galaxia to appear before me!" He hiccupped and rose. "I'm here actually here you slob," I wrinkled my nose.

"Yesh, thiss must be the real Lady Admiral for only she has a tongue sharp enough to cut me like this," He made a dramatic sweeping gesture, causing the cheap beer in his cup to slosh and spill everywhere.

"Hondo, I am here on the behalf of Sy Snootles, she wants her cut of spice with interest." I said coldly. "A word of warning. Never trust that singer," Hondo's voice was instantly sober. I eyed him with consideration. "I will keep that in mind. I need information from her. Just give me the spice, if she's playing us false, I'll pay you the difference."

Hondo leaned forwards. "What info, eh?" I whispered the answer in his ear. "Ahhh. You are playing with fire. The Hutts will not forgive you easily for this." He warned. "I know. I've got it under control and I have a proposition for you." I explained my plan for Hondo's crew to sabotage shipments of spice to Jabba and reroute it to Ziro, Gorgo, and Oruba. Hondo's eyes widened. "So you mean to turn the Hutts on each other. Nefarious. I love it!" I nodded, my eyes hard. "I know what I'm doing and are you with me then?"

Hondo finished his beer and slammed the cup down. "Of course! You and I have the most mutually beneficial relationship. Who am I to deny the Huntress of the Empire?"

"Good thing you understand me. Since denying me means that I will personally hunt you across the galaxy and nail your beaten body onto my dreadnought as my flag," I grinned savagely.

Hondo bowed his head remembering just to whom he was speaking so insolently to. "Yes, Lady Admiral."

I handed him a disc. "All instructions and contacts are on this. Follow my instructions to the letter and not only will you live, you will be a wealthy man." Hondo bowed once more, concluding our negotiations.

I left the bar with a safe of spice and the reassurance of a plan in action. "Quite the performance," Ren remarked by my side. "Oh it was no act. I really would have crucified his living body to my ship." I straightened my tunic and stepped smartly out of the bar. "I never jest when it comes to threats. It makes them less…threatening." I beckoned to him to keep up.

The tracker Ben had attached to Snootle's back was functioning properly and led us to another seedy lounge. Going into the back entrance was smooth after Ren knocked out an innocent backup dancer.

"Leave him alone! He's just a dancer!" I hissed, grabbing his right elbow and hauling him away. "I didn't know! I thought he was a bouncer or something!" Ben snarled. I pointed at the garish turquoise spangled unitard. "What guard or bouncer would wear that?!" Ben shrugged knowing that I was right. Pushing him forwards, I kept my palms resting on his back as we snuck into the back and looked for the dressing rooms.

Snootle's door was covered in glitter and wouldn't you know it, a large golden star with the word DIVA emblazoned in the center. I recoiled, "It's so tacky!"

Ren tried it but the door was locked. Turning to me he raised his dark brows. "Why does it always have to be me? Don't you have some useful criminal talents?" I argued.

"Would you hurry up and get us in?" Ren stood nonchalantly beside me, blocking anyone's view of me if they happened to pass by. "Well it is. Performers have no class anymore," I grumbled rebelliously and knelt onto the plush red carpet to eye the lock.

It was simple and using the skills my brother Hermes taught me, I picked the lock with ease. I opened the door and went through after brushing carpet fibers from my knees. The inside was a hoarder's dream. Stuff was piled high from floor to ceiling. Wilting flowers were crammed besides vases filled with fresh blooms. Gifts were scattered on the ground and piles of discarded clothing filled every available space. There as practically no place to sit so I amused myself snooping through her things. As I thought, everything was so nouveau riche.

Snootles finally swayed into the room and gave an unladylike squawk of surprise. "I didn't think you would done so fast!" she breathed.

"There's the spice. Now tell us what the Hutt is hiding?" Ren grunted. "Touchy!" she sniffed. "Ok then, Ziro keeps a secret recording of every Hutt clans meeting. All their schemes and plans are carefully recorded in a holo diary that he hides on Teth. In the quarry of Teth is the cemetery of the Hutts. There, Ziro's father is buried in a mausoleum. Press a boulder with the symbol of the Hutts and it will open the mausoleum and inside is the body."

I crossed my arms in suspicion, "That's it? Seems too easy." Snootles shrugged her amphibious arms, "That's the easy part. The hard part is going through the swamp to the quarry."

Ben shook his head. "I've got a bad feeling about this."


	11. Teth

By now dear reader, you could have predicted what happened once we reached Teth. Was it a smooth comfortable ride on a luxurious yacht? No. Was a pleasant landing in order? Of course not. Were there a delegation of celebrities, nobles, and politicians there to fawn over my arrival. Absolutely not. Instead Ren and I were crammed on a rickety Star Commuter 2000 that promptly broke down once we entered Teth's atmosphere and we crash landed in a swamp where my gallant husband passed out after slamming his head into the dash.

Cursing the moon and the stars I unstrapped my slim body from the seat and wriggled out from the wreck. Swampy water was starting to fill the cockpit. I tried the controls to open the doors. Not working of course. I waded through the disgusting green water and managed to force the emergency hatch open. Grabbing the pack of emergency supplies, I put it on. I knew a torrent of swamp water was waiting to flood the ship the minute I opened the hatch. Going back to Ren, I unstrapped him and yanked him out of the seat. I wasted a few minutes sweating and heaving him into the bunk in the back. Satisfied that he was going to be within reach and probably wouldn't drown, I faced the hatch and steeled myself.

You can do this. I told myself. Survival matters more than hygiene. I cringed at the thought. Oh how my life has degenerated to this. I used to be on the top of the socio-political pyramid. I used to eat caviar for snacks and mineral water from Alderaan to drink. I wore priceless silks and furs from long extinct animals. Instead I was wearing practical but rough clothing that were starting to stick to me from the rising water. Remembering myself I took a breath and opened the hatch.

It was as disgusting as you might have imagined. Luke warm water hit my face along with a clump of slimy seaweed. I almost let out my breath in disgust but I managed to swallow the bile and push through the stream of nasty swamp water into the dark. It was completely black around and for a moment, I panicked.

There was no discernable features at this depth and I could see nothing at all. What if something was out there ready to eat a smallish human? I looked up and saw murky green. Relief flooded me. I could see the light. Resting my feet on the hull of the ship, I crouched, priming my muscles and with an immense effort, pushed myself upwards into the light.

I broke the surface coughing and spluttering, taking in great lungfuls of dank fetid air. Not great but hey, necessary. I swam to a tree and placed my small pack on it. Reaching in, I grabbed the flashlight and a blade. I didn't know if it would help me too much against a swamp monster but it gave me a small modicum of comfort. I looked into the impenetrable depths of the green-black water and apprehension replaced the bile in my throat. I did not want to go back into the horrible warm darkness again. Not ever. Ren needed me. I couldn't abandon him, he was all I had.

Steeling myself once again, I dove back into the depths, this time with a light. Thank the stars the ship didn't sink too far in the muck and that the swamp wasn't as deep as I imagined. I swam into the ship, alarm zinging through my body like lightning. It was already flooded. How long has Ren been underwater? I tucked the light into my belt and I swam behind Ren, hooking my arms below his. Kicking furiously, I pulled us through the hatch and like before, stood on the ship to push off.

By this time, my vision was spotty and my lungs burned. Every cell in my body howled for oxygen and ancient instincts awoke screaming at me to inhale. My brother Poseidon's voice warned me, "Artemis, you are a Tarkin and more than just instincts. Never, never take a breath. Keep holding and kick like crazy for the surface." My normally genial brother's sea green eyes were grave and I held onto that memory as I swam to the surface.

When I reached the surface, I was gulping in both air and water and coughing both out in equal amounts. I was too grateful to breathe that I ignored the possibility of bacteria in the stagnant water and continued drinking in air and water. I swam Ren to the tree and was about to haul him out when I noticed that he wasn't breathing. Of course not. I grabbed my pack and swam us to the nearby shore. Thank every star in the heavens it was near. My arms and legs shaking with fatigue, I reached deep in a reserve of energy and heaved Ren's oversized body on land. His foot caught on a limb naturally and I dropped to my knees. I was about to cry. I was so close. No I was no quitter. I bit my lip, reached under his arms and heeeaaaaaavvvvved with all my strength. I poured all my fear, fatigue, worries, and fury into that effort. A searing pain flashed through my back but with a titanic effort, I yanked Ren out of the water.

Kneeling on the semi-solid muck I shook my fist at the sky with impotent rage. Ignoring the pain in my back, I straddled his waist and started chest compressions. 2 minutes. Staying Alive by the Beegees blasted in my head. He wasn't breathing. I looked at his blue lips. I knew what I had to do. Wiping the strand of seaweed from his lips, I opened his mouth.

Oh reader, I have not been censoring my thoughts and opinions on my husband and you can clearly tell I was not fond of the man. Even if I loved him the poisonous brew of vomit and swamp water that came out would make anyone's stomach roil. Anyone who says that they would never hesitate to save their beloved had never smelled that noxious mess. I hesitated. But I did my duty. Such was my courage as I alternated between chest compressions and breaths.

After an eternity, Ren coughed more swamp water into my face. I left him to cough and retch and I ran to vomit daintily into the swamp. With nothing to rinse out my mouth, I had no choice but to choose swamp water. I looked into the gangrenous looking depths and spat contemptuously. My enamel can suffer for a bit but there was no way I was going back to that water. I went back to Ren and sat beside him in awkward, exhausted silence. Too tired to break the silence, I reached for the pack and looked in while removing the flashlight from my belt. I gasped with delight. A water bottle. 2, actually. I gave one to Ren and quickly opened mine. I spat a mouthful out to rinse and chugged half the contents before rational thought warned that this could be the last time I had fresh water. Ren had the same thought and place his half drunk water back into the pack.

He looked like he was about to speak, probably to ask the silliest question of all time. Why. Why did I save him? I stood and brushed off the mud from the seat of my trousers, using a physical act to head him off. I wanted to avoid answering him since I didn't have an answer. Of course I needed to save him, but beyond self preservation, I wasn't sure why.

"Let's go. Snootles said that the mausoleum should be in the quarry." I held out a hand. He nodded and yanked himself up.

We walked in silence for hours trying to find our way out of the cursed swamp. Ren had climbed a tree and found the quarry easily thus we did have a decent idea of which direction to head to. I sidestepped an ugly toad and almost ran into an ugly tree. I groaned.

"Once I'm off this wretched planet, I'm going to use a star destroyer and nuke this place. I don't want an atom of swamp dirt to survive!" I swatted a sticky web out of my way.

Ren gave me a look of amusement which irked me so I shoved him into a tree. Unfortunately he was too large and solid to move far but at least he stepped in a puddle and immediately sank up to his knees.

"Weren't you afraid?" He grunted pulling his leg out of the muck. Right then left and joined me on solid ground.

"Afraid of what?" I tilted my head.

Ren had a distant look on his face. His dark eyes stared into my soul it seemed. I was uncomfortable with the intensity. What happened to the man who couldn't stand me? I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Hello? Stardust and sunlight to Ben! What happened? You spaced out."

Ren blinked then shook his head. "I was thinking about the time I was out. Anyway, weren't you afraid of the dark? Of drowning?"

I walked ahead considering my answer. "Yes and no. I was scared of what would happen next but I wasn't afraid of drowning, I know how to swim and perform underwater rescues." At his encouraging wave, I elaborated. "My brother Poseidon was a lifeguard for a while before he became a senator and taught all of my siblings how to swim and whatnot."

Ben nodded. "It came in handy."

I shrugged flippantly and pulled a twig out of my hair. "Everything that my siblings taught me will come in handy eventually. I have so many."

"How many do you have?"

"Oh, 10 others. Zeus, the eldest brother is the head of family, or so he thinks. He is in charge of family affairs. Hades is the head of an espionage organization. Poseidon is the senator, Athena is the scholar and scientist, Hephaestus the inventor." I ticked my siblings off my fingers. "Hermes is currently a diplomat but he is really a jack of all trades, he keeps changing his career. Ares was a general but now he retired to lead a cult. Dionysus, my kid brother, is supposed to be in public affairs but he just throws parties for the rich and influential. Hestia is a homebody and takes care of the estate. And Aphrodite does whatever she wants. It's hard for that bubble head to focus on anything for very long."

Ben rubbed his face. "That's a big family."

"It's mine." I stopped at the edge of the forest. A mist had crept up while we were talking and now it was thick and dense. It was eerie surrounding by an opaque wall of gray and white. Instinctively I drew closer to Ben. The sounds of the forest the croaks, hisses, and grunts had faded away. How strange to think that those noises that previously brought me anxiety were comforting but once I couldn't hear the sounds of life, my heart quailed.

A lone gust of wind whispered through the trees, rippling my damp hair and pasting my clothes to my body. I wrapped my arms around my torso. "Stay close," Ben drew his saber.

"No problem," I muttered and gripped his hand. Ben started and looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Lead on, Commander." I waved towards the mist. "I can't see or sense anything in that and I am not going to be abandoned on this wretched planet."

Ben tightened his hand over mine and led me into the unknown.


	12. The Grave

Navigating through the mist was slow going but I didn't complain. Mostly because all of my attention was focused on putting my feet down carefully to avoid tripping and running into Ben's back. It didn't work, I stumbled into Ben with embarrassing regularity. To his credit, he didn't grumble about it too much.

"This is wretched," I groaned, wrenching my foot out of a muddy hole again. I shook the foul smelling muck off of my foot. My temper was souring rapidly with the increasing pain in my back. I must have wrenched it badly and my nanobots needed replenishing. I wasn't getting better quite yet. I squeezed my hand and pulled at Ben. He turned to me quizzically.

"I need a break. I pulled my back getting you out of the swamp," I wiped sweat out of my eyes. Ben nodded and helped me sit on a log. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Um… thank you."

"For what?" I rubbed at my back. Ben made an impatient sound. "For saving my life. Thank you. I know you don't like me but you saved me anyway."

I nodded in acknowledgment. "You're right, I don't care for you but I need you right now." I rubbed my back harder, trying in vain to relieve the discomfort. "I think I can help with that," Ben pointed at my back.

"How?"

Ben looked intently into my deep blue eyes. "Force Healing. I've been studying it and I think I know how to heal someone with it." I recoiled but clutched my back when a spasm shot through my body. "Have you done this before?" I gritted my teeth against the pain. Ben blinked at me, "Er, no. Not on a human."

"Oh great, I'm a test subject then." I squinted through the tears as another pang of pain sang through me, setting my nerve endings alight. "You can't go on like this. Let me try," Ben put a large hand on my shoulder. I didn't know if I had the energy to argue so I shrugged in agreement. With some effort, I wrenched my shirt over my head, mussing my hair even more. I shivered when the air hit my bare skin and crossed my arms under my brassiere. I heard Ben take a breath and I jumped when I felt his large hands rest gently on the small of my back, where the pain was the most intense.

"Ready?" Ben's baritone sent a wave of goosebumps and apprehension through me. I nodded jerkily. I couldn't hear him say anything and I felt a wave of heat and pressure on my back. It grew until I was squirming with discomfort. I couldn't seem to move away. Suddenly the sensation dissipated and Ben fell backwards. "Ben! Are you alright? Answer immediately!" I demanded turning around. "I'm fine," he snorted with laughter. "Seems like it worked." I frowned before realizing that I had twisted with no pain. "Good," I handed him a bottle of water after pulling my shirt back on. "Are you alright though?"

Ben took a drink and ran a hand through his dark curls. "Yeah let me catch my breath." He drank deeply but I took the bottle away before he could drink all of it. "Hey!" he protested. I put the bottle back into the pack, "We have to ration, remember?" He sighed but didn't dispute it.

I stood, twisting experimentally. Satisfied I held my hand out and helped Ben up. "Lets go and get this over with." I said, now used to the feeling of his dry callused palm against mine, I let him lead me through the mist.

After an interminable age, the mist thinned and we emerged in the quarry. I immediately dropped his hand and stalked away. We had quarreled about the use of another Death Star and the debacle of Star Killer base. I looked for the stone the singer described in stony silence. Our quarrel had almost gotten out of hand and I was on the verge of using the sonic weapon on Ren. He saw me clutch my necklace where the controller hid and with that action I lost all the trust it took me to build up.

Part of me regretted picking a fight with him but he started it. I studiously ignored him as I wove around the rocks looking for the elusive Hutt. It had started with just a disagreement that led to a quarrel but instead of ending in silky silence, it spun rapidly out of control. I accused him of being incompetent on purpose, he retaliated by calling me a traitor. The last straw was when he pushed me with the Force. I stumbled back, the rough bark of a tree scraping at my back through the rough linen of my tunic. I was frightened of his abilities. Ren opened his mouth, his eyes apologetic but I pulled the chain from under my shirt and brandished it like a sacred talisman warding away a demon. Ren's face hardened and he stalked away without another word. With not other options, I followed, a safe distance away.

I found the stone with a crude Hutt scratched into it. Examining it, I wondered how a slug like alien like a Hutt can activate it. I decided to push it but it took a bit of force to activate it. Ren wandered over when he noticed me jumping on the rock. Shoving me aside, he thrust out his hand and with a thrum of power, the rock sank into the ground.

A rift opened in the earth and with a scream, I fell through.

I felt my free fall slow then stop as I plopped gently in Ben's arm. I clutched his neck, "I guess this makes us even." Ben gave a huff of laughter. "Good, I was hoping you would keep track." I frowned at him. "I always keep track, how can I repay others if I don't?" Ben didn't answer; instead, he shook his hair out of his dark eyes. I wriggled in his hold.

"Let me down," I demanded. Ben raised a black brow, "Can you walk?" I thinned my lips. "I think so. I won't know until I try." Ben set me down and I wobbled but righted myself. I gave him a nod and reaching behind into the pack, I pulled out a light. Ben ignited his saber and we cautiously entered the cold musty darkness. Walking into an antechamber, I raised the light higher, illuminating the space. It was sparse for a Hutt. Murals covered the walls but no treasures or mementos were left with the deceased.

"If Ziro used this space to hide the holo diary, why isn't any of the dust disturbed?" I wondered aloud, my alto voice cutting through the darkness like a bell through the night. Ben paused, "You're right," he studied the inches of dust and grime we waded through. A snarl emerged making us jump in alarm. I think I cleared 5 feet, a personal best. Ben held his saber in a defensive stance.

"You're not holding it right," I couldn't help correcting him. I pressed my body against his, gripping his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Your thumb goes under the cross guard and you have to use both hands. Tilt your hips and put your weight on your back leg," I instructed.

Ben turned at me in irritation, "Quit telling me how to fight." I pinched his shoulder through the thick fabric of his shirt. "Who's an international fencing champion?" He sighed in annoyance but did as I suggested. The growl came at us, louder and more menacing this time, a clear warning.

"Should I turn the light off?" I whispered. "No, we need to see. Raise it a little higher," Ben commanded. I did and a beast slunk out from the shadows.

Damn. I never expected for the Hutts to actually have a nexu to defend their treasures. I stood behind trying to gauge the right time to leap past it. Ben was bleeding from a dozen wounds, blood rushing out in a pulsing red. Once the creature had come out of its lair, he had charged the thing and he paid the price of his rashness. The creature gave a bellow and lunged, Ben kept clumsily out of the way, twirling his saber. I noticed it tracking me with one of its lesser eyes.

It was attracted to my hair I realized. I let my hair tumble down its sheen catching the dim light and sent it dancing around me. The nexu cooed and I stepped out from behind the sarcophagus.

"What are you doing? Get back!" Ben hissed in a harsh whisper.

"I have a plan. Get behind it while I'm distracting it." I tossed my hair over my shoulder and walked towards the animal slowly. It purred following the motion of my hair but growled when it saw Ben move. Remembering my studies I knew that animals preferred lower voices and they usually respond well to music. My mouth was dry but I forced myself to croak out a tune.

Ben gave me a strange look but I ignored him and pitched my voice lower singing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me.

My voice echoed around the chamber hauntingly, reverberating the air.

The beast calmed and all 6 eyes followed me hungrily. I flicked my hair over my shoulder again and moved closer. With a quick glance I saw that Ben was poised to strike right behind the creature. I nodded and quickly darted to the right. The nexu tilted its head in bewilderment and Ben swooped in, cutting off its head with a hiss of his saber.

"You alright?" I lifted the light to examine him. "I'll survive, you can patch me up once we get outside." I agreed readily and we split up to look. He found the holo diary in a hidden tunnel behind the nexu's lair. That was how Ziro was able to access the diary.

I led the way out and took a breath of dank swamp air gratefully. It was only moderately fresher but it was all I got. Ben limped out behind me, blinking to adjust to the light. I took the holo diary from him and stored it in the pack. I pointed at a rock and Ben sat heavily, obeying my silent command. He took off his shirt at my behest but moved to press his back immediately to a tree. I didn't press him and swabbed Bacta onto his face, arms, and sides. The oozing angry wounds dried and faded to thin red lines on his pale skin. His muscles tensed and flexed beneath my fingers when I approached his back. I wanted to ask him about what had happened but I noticed a muscle twitching in his jaw and left well enough alone.


	13. The Hutt

Once we left Teth, I went straight to the Hutt, holodiary in hand. I didn't want to stay on this planet any longer than necessary. I walked up to the guards at Ziro's sleazy nightclub and demanded an audience with him. The Hutt's guards drew their weapons when Ben approached. I looked up at the sun directly overhead, it's rays distorted by the green atmosphere.

"No time for this, take them down," I instructed.

Ren cleaved his way into the main foyer while I followed in his bloody footsteps. Scantily clad Twi'lek dancers ran out screaming. Vats of food and drink were overturned as servers fled. Very quickly, the Hutt was left defenseless and alone.

"Oh lets not be hasty." Ziro whimpered, curling his large, slug like body into himself. He shrank further as Ben approached.

"Ziro, I have a proposition," I announced, toeing a gemstone encrusted chalice out of my path.

"Who are you?" He stuttered

"No one of consequence, all you need to know is that I have your holodiary." I waved the holo diary mentioned at him.

"What?" His toxic green eyes bulged in unpleasant surprise.

I held it open and played part of a recording.

Ziro's normally royal purple skin paled to a sickly lavender.

"It's authentic," I nodded imperiously.

"Wh-what do you want?" Ziro's eyes darted about, looking for any exit routes and assistance. Assistance that would not be coming with Ben guarding the entrance. Foolish of the slug to create a chamber with only one entrance.

"Coordinates to Zygeria," I said casually.

"Zygeria?"

I affirmed. "Yes. Once I get there I will return this." I held the diary out once more, tantalizingly.

"Ah, but what if you can't get off of Nar Shadda?" Ziro snapped his chubby fingers, the sharp noise breaking the tension. Guards flooded in as he smiled smugly now that he thought that he was safe.

Ben drew his saber.

"I like to see you try to stop us." I sneered. "Ben, kill them."

Ben threw himself at the cadre of guards and fought like an animal. No one could come close to his melee. I picked off any guard foolish enough to appear in the open, away from the safety of the crowd with my blaster as he did most of the work.

I can practically see Ben melt away and turn into Kylo Ren as he danced amongst the swathes of blood gushing from massive gashes, too large to cauterize. Guards howled and squealed in pain and panic, clutching their wounds or falling to the ground. The acrid smell of burnt alien flesh assailed my senses and the scent of blood hung so heavily in the air I could taste its metallic sweetness upon my tongue. Ren swung and spun his saber with no grace nor technique, its only purpose was to follow my order and cut these people into pieces. I would have scoffed at any other fighter and called them sloppy but Ren was brutal, killing with an animalistic fury that left no room for others to sneak up and attack. No sound strategy would work since he would lash out at every provocation.

I frowned. There were far too many obstacles in my way now. Blood, offal, and corpses impeded my path to Ziro.

"Surrender, Hutt!" My heel slipped in a pool of blood and I skidded a bit before righting myself. Instead of being humorous, it made the situation even more grim. The ground was covered in blood and Ren continued cutting down more guards adding to the growing lake. I locked eyes with Ziro and he realized it too. The floor of his club were covered and he tried to wiggle away.

Oh no you don't, I thought and ran as quickly across the blood soaked floor as I could without falling down and giving myself a concussion. I dodged a guard who threw himself at me. The man grunted and pivoted far quicker than I anticipated. Didn't matter, I kicked him in the throat and slammed the butt of my blaster into his cranium. The shock rippled through my arm, jolting my elbow in its socket unpleasantly. I shook the discomfort away and slid after the Hutt.

Ziro squealed when he felt my blaster under his ponderous chins. They wobbled in fear as he gibbered.

"Forget it. Coordinates to Zygeria, now." I snarled, thrusting the blaster more viciously into the soft flesh. Ziro was only half coherent but I got them. "Call off your dog," he pleaded.

I turned and watch Ren redecorate the nightclub in entrails and blood. "I don't know if I can," I muttered grimly.

I shouted at him across the room, not willing to come close to his flailing saber. He was caught in the throes of bloodlust. I fingered my necklace. It might literally shock him out of it but he would very very displeased. I shouted for him again but he was lost in the frenzy of battle. I turned to the slug cowering beside me.

"Tell your men to retreat, now."

Ziro nodded. Once his guards had disappeared behind alcoves I wavered. I didn't want Ziro to know that Ren had a weakness that he can exploit but I had what I needed and we had to leave before the authorities come and arrest us.

I tried yelling his name again. This time it worked, Ben blinked and shook his head like a dog. He trotted back to me, sloshing through the blood and viscera. Sounds of sirens started reaching us and we both took off.

"Where are we going?" Ben queried breathlessly when we turned away from the general direction of our apartment. I guess slaughtering dozens of men before sprinting away from the authorities would wind a man. "We have what we need, we're going to Zygeria," I replied steering us into the spaceport.

With little haggling, I bought a spaceship and we were off. I keyed in the coordinates and let Ben guide us out. "You were scammed," he grunted.

"I know," I said, scanning the skies for the authorities. "Ziro has the entire city in the palm of his hand, including the police. He told them about us for sure. We need to get off of Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible." I was nervous until Nar Shaddaa was far behind us.

"It's too far for light speed. I think this craft has enough fuel to only jump twice," Ben scrutinized the dials and displays of the ship. I furrowed my pale brows. "Where would one jump put us?"

"Mid-Rim, Alzoc III."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "And if we jump straight from there?"

Ben studied the map. "No where close to Zygeria. Anoat." I looked behind us at Nar Shaddaa. The Hutt would send people after us and they would expect us to flee. I went over to the map. I pointed at the map, "Here first."

Ben looked at me in befuddlement. "Chandrila? The resort city? The Hutt's men would find us for sure!" I flipped my straggly gray hair over my shoulder. "They would expect us to jump to Alzoc. All the ships here only enough fuel to jump a couple of times. A thug can be sent after any buyer and steal the ship back or what have you. I am aware of the scams," I gave him a critical eye. "What they won't expect is for someone to go to a crowded and inhabited planet since most of the time, criminals flee as far and as fast as they can. An inhabited planet will be able to provide us with a place to hide among the population and we can buy another craft." Ben nodded skeptically. "Trust me, I hunt people. I know what to expect and how to evade other hunters." I said confidently.

Ben sighed and I grinned, knowing that I won. "Alright, Chandrila it is."


	14. Chandrila

I went to the back of the craft to clean up. I stripped down to my underwear and splashed water onto my face and neck. Taking some time, I scrubbed the dried blood from under my nails. I bent over to clean my blood soaked ankles and shins when a muffled oath alerted me to Ben's presence.

"Great void, Artemis!" He spun on his heel quickly. "Put something on!" I ignored him, putting one leg on the sink and continued washing up.

"It's a refresher. I don't expect to be interrupted," I said archly.

"Well you could've fucking said something!" Ben shouted to the ceiling.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" I switched legs. "Usually men are happy to see me in my underwear."

Ben stuttered before snapping at me. "You could've warned me. I didn't expect to see you in space's tiniest fucking panties." I rolled my eyes, I wasn't getting anywhere. "What is it?"

"Uh, we're going to go through an asteroid field soon. I'd get out if I were you, it's going to be turbulent."

I put my damp but somewhat clean clothing on. "So? Asteroids would be so far apart we don't need to worry."

Ben wouldn't look me in the eye as I walked past. "No, this field has lots of debris close together. Euphrosyne* was destroyed here and pirates lurk in the debris to attack travelers."

"Ah, I see." I ran my fingers through my long hair. "How long until we reach Chandrila?"

"Half a day," Ben leaned against the wall, his dark head resting on the durasteel. "You clean up and rest, I'll pilot." I commanded. Ben's dark eyes gave me a sideways look but didn't argue. Good, he was learning. I smiled and he quirked a brow.

Luckily the flight was short and uneventful. I slept sporadically in the copilot's seat. After some time, Ben shook me awake and I batted his hand away. Blinking my weary eyes, the lovely blue green site of Chandrila came into view. I perked up immediately. We landed on a clean spaceport on the edge of the capital city, our dump of a ship incongruous to the plain but clean service ships surrounding it.

I sold the ship to the Jawas for a song and watched as they stripped it. Ben stood by me and we observed the little savages until I was satisfied that no one would have been able to identify the cannibalized ship. The Jawas were thorough; nothing would be left and all useable parts would have been distributed far and wide. No one would find us here. I made Ben sell our paltry belongings while I went to an upscale store and bought us a new wardrobe.

I grinned as I slipped on a clean cotton dress. I cleaned up the best I could in the restroom of the shop and changed. The heavenly softness of the brushed cotton caressed my skin, reminding me of the luxuries that I was used to and was soon going to have again. I finger combed the snags out of my hair and tied it up in a bun. I surveyed my reflection critically. My hair seemed fashionably messy and the simple strappy shift was elegantly minimalistic. I slipped on my heels and threw away my old clothes. I would pass in the upscale neighborhoods. I went out and tipped the attendant as she handed me the bags of my purchases.

Ren lumbered out of the men's room dressed in a clean button up and dark tapered trousers. I nodded at him in satisfaction and we took a cab downtown. We rode in silence, I was unwilling to divulge any plans in earshot of any other person and Ben seemed lost in thought. The cab dropped me off in front of a 5 star hotel and I looked at the entrance in relish. I couldn't wait for room service and self care.

"A honeymoon suite," I smiled at the receptionist. Ben blinked at me but took his cue and slipped an arm around my shoulders. With our new clothes, we fit in the elegantly furnished lobby. The bright light filtered through huge French windows illuminating the white walls and pastel furniture.

"And your bags…Mrs?" the receptionist asked, bored behind the steel and granite desk. She had seen plenty of eloping couples and wasn't remotely curious.

"Organa. We got it, just the key please," Ben added. We took the key from her disinterested hand and rode the lift to our suite.

"We're married again? Wouldn't someone find us if they knew we were married on Nar Shaddaa?" Ben asked once safe in our rooms.

"No. We were living in the slums, chances are, no one would be able to truly identify us. How many other couples lived there? Same here. If we had different rooms we would have to go from each other's rooms and that would be more suspicious." I tossed the bags onto the chaise of the sitting room. Surveying the room, I continued. "A man and a woman arriving together but requesting nearby rooms may raise some eyebrows but a couple is common."

The sitting room had a pleasant cream colored wall paper with elegant golden scrolls that reflected light gently. Tasteful paintings of flowers and scenery decorated the walls. I fingered the live flowers left on the table and picked up the card welcoming us. Running my hand over the almond colored leather couches, I wandered into the bedroom. A large walnut desk was on one wall and at the other was a matching dresser.

"This is…extravagant," Ben muttered behind me. I shrugged, I was used to this type of environment. I ran my hand over the pale blue silk and cotton comforter. "I like it here." Turning to him, I detailed the rest of my plan. "I plan for us to stay here for a week. It takes time for the fleet to head to Zygeria and Mandalore. Also it would be nice to sleep without looking over my shoulder every minute."

Ben nodded and I left him with instructions to contact my Admirals and Hux while I bathed. I swept into the marble tiled bathroom and took a breath at its sheer size. Soft light gleamed from golden fixtures and the well lit vanity. While waiting for the tub to fill, I set out my new toiletries and dumped bath salts, oils, and elixirs into the warm water. With a sigh I slid in and closed my eyes. If only Elara was here for a massage. I sank deeper into the water until the bubbles in my bath reached my chin. Ben walked in and I glared at him for disrupting my peace. Without a precursor, he handed me my com. Holding it to my ear, I recognized Hestia's voice. I talked to her for a while, enjoying the time to gossip with my sister. Ben had left once I started talking to Hestia but he came back. I glared at him quizzically as he stepped into the shower. Clothing was thrown over the door and the water was turned on. I finished my call as Ben finished his shower.

The door was opened just enough for his dark head to peek around. "Uh, could you turn around?" He asked. "No, I'm comfortable. The neck rest is on this side of the tub." I said to be difficult. Ben made a face. "Please? I need to get a towel." I smirked. "Why? Afraid of me peeking at you?" A wave of water swamped me and I sputtered, blinking water out of my eyes. "Was that you?!" I gasped, wiping water from my face.

"Maybe?" Ben smiled, a towel firmly wrapped around his hips. Somehow he sprinted from the shower to the closet in the time it took for me to blink. "How dare you! Come here," I commanded imperiously. Ben came close but not too close. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Come here." I put the full weight of my authority both born and earned into my voice. Ben immediately complied, then blinked quizzically as if he suddenly broke out my spell.

"Sit," I motioned with a soapy hand. He sat behind me on the cold ledge of the marble tub. "Give me your hands," I held out a slender hand. "For what?" Ben asked but gave me his hands. I guided his hands to my porcelain shoulders. "You have stressed me out enough, you owe me a massage." Ben let out an incredulous laugh. "Do I look like a servant?" I turned and nailed him with an icy blue glare.

"You look like a man that I saved. With no small amount of effort on my part," I added. Ben bit his full bottom lip. He was caving so I pushed a little harder. "I sprained my back and I almost drowned dragging you out of that wretched swamp and for that, I get nothing?"

"Fuck, ok, ok. Fine." Ben settled behind me. "You're just like my mother, guilt tripping me into everything." He put his hands gently on my shoulders. "I'm not a masseuse, don't blame me if you don't like it."

Digging his thumbs into my shoulder blade, Ben massaged my tension away. He moved in small circles digging his knuckles into the divots of my neck and between my shoulder blades. He lied, he was an excellent masseuse and I melted in his touch.

"Who'd you learn this from?" I asked lazily. "My mother," he whispered, sending shivers down my spine. To distract myself, I fingered a lock of my silver hair. "Maybe I should dye my hair, it is quite distinct."

"No, don't. Don't dye your hair, its beautiful. Ben stroked my hair reverently. "It's like a river of stars," he breathed. River of stars? I loved that description. "You've convinced me, I'll keep it silver." He didn't reply and continued running his fingers through my hair. I was half asleep from the warmth of the bath, the scent of lavender, and the rhythmic motions of Ben's fingers when my com rang. I didn't know how long I was out but half of the bubbles were gone in the bath. I half turned in the fragrant steam to get my com and met Ben's eyes. I noticed the glint of want in his rich whiskey eyes that I have seen in the eyes of thousand me before. But, for once, I do not want to see that glint. With the thousand other men and their eyes glinting in the dark, I was always the one in control. With this one, not so much. I pushed him away.

"Enough of that. Time to work," I said firmly, motioning him to leave. "I'll be out side," he said quietly and padded out as I took the call. It was Bo Katan. Excellent, the next step in my scheme was progressing well but the way Ben looked at me took the pleasure out of my plan. I wonder if I might have made a small mistake.

*12th largest asteroid in our solar system. Discovered by James Ferguson in 1854


	15. Part II

I settled into Chandrila quickly. I spent an entire day dedicated to pampering myself. I got a proper full body massage. All the knots in my muscles were efficiently cleared away. Next, I was exfoliated and moisturized into luxuriant softness as my hands and feet were manicured. I chose a pastel purple that complimented my skin, a break from the black or nude I usually chose. I was shuffled into a neighboring salon and my hair was cut and dressed and an hour afterwards, I felt like a new woman. I admired the way my hair fell to my waist and the way it caught the light, now properly detangled and conditioned. Lastly I had a facial. Emerging from the spa, I practically glowed.

"Where were you all day?" Ben asked, putting down his data pad.

"Getting ready," I tossed my new dress onto the bed and sat to take my shoes off but tsked when I noticed that my nails were still wet.

"For what?"

"Seduction," I grinned. Ben's face darkened. "Wouldn't someone get suspicious? A wife running around with other men while her husband waits in a hotel is somewhat conspicuous."

"No. Now help me out of these sandals." I beckoned. He grumbled but came and knelt in front of me on the elegant Persian rug. He grabbed my slim ankle but was gentle when undoing the buckles. "Who are you trying to sleep with?" He asked once the sandals were off.

"Sleep with? No. I'm not doing something as crass as that. I just need to tantalize, his imagination will fill in the test. Besides, I don't need him long term." I lifted my arms. Ben hesitated. "Come come, you act like you've never seen a naked woman before." I teased.

Ben flushed. Oh. Awkward, I decided to be diplomatic. "It's fine I'm wearing a bra. Only the shirt needs to come off."

I noticed his hands were trembling as he took my shirt off. I checked the integrity of my nail varnish before moving on to the worst part. "So I need you to unbutton my pants," I began. The back of Ben's neck reddened.

"Just don't think about it," I tried to help.

"How can I not?" He muttered.

He knelt and unbuttoned my pants drawing them down carefully. I put a hand on a broad shoulder to stabilize myself as I stepped out of them.

"There, not too bad right? Go get my dress." I pointed a purple lacquered hand at the bed. He retrieved it and knelt to hold it out for me to get in. I put my hand on his shoulder again, putting one long leg in at a time. Ben stood as he pulled the dress up and paused as I slipped my arms into the arm holes. He zipped up my dress, moving my silver hair carefully over my shoulder.

"No it wasn't." His breath tickled the back of my neck. I surveyed myself in the mirror. The somewhat conservative dress hugged my body, highlighting my figure without clinging, the thick navy fabric lying straight, streamlined my body. The neckline plunged modestly only giving the slightest cleavage. I still looked incredible, my body doing most of the work. "I wish I had jewelry." I critically arranged my hair, letting the extravagant curls cascade down my back and arranging for a few tendrils of silver to frame my face.

"I have something for you," Ben interjected. He reached around his neck and unclasped a necklace sliding something off of the chain, he offered me a ring. A decent sized diamond sparkled in the silver band. I picked it up and scrutinized it. "This looks like white gold." I held it up to see it better. "It is," Ben affirmed . "Nice diamond," I said. "It's almost flawless. How do you know that it is white gold?" An inscription inside the band caught my attention. "I know," I read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"It was my mother's," Ben said quietly. I held it out to him. "I can't. This has too much sentimental value to you." Ben's ebony eyes hardened to coal. "No there is none." He grabbed my left hand and shoved the ring roughly onto my ring finger.

"What is wrong with you?!" I snatched my hand away and surveyed my nails. Luckily they were completely dry and none were damaged.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head.

"Pitiful attempt," I sniffed. It's a start nevertheless so I shoved him gently with my shoulder.

"It won't happen again," he whispered his dark eyes deep as the fathomless sea.

Uncomfortable I turned away. "See that it doesn't."

This party was a mission. I had secured an invitation to it to meet with someone whom I believe could lead me to another who could help me on Mandalore. I left Ben sulking on the couch and went to the party. I sailed through the doors of the ballroom on my tall stilettos which clicked on the cream and chocolate marbled floors. I ignored the buffet table groaning with delicacies and went straight to the bar. I leaned on the granite countertop and tapped a nail in order to get the bartender's attention. While she mixed my drink, I surveyed the crowd. There were some acquaintances and business partners I knew but I haven't caught sight of the person yet. An acquaintance hailed me and I took my finished drink to mingle before looking.

As I continued waiting, my irritation grew. These grubby little peasants were laughably easy to impress. They had no vision for the future or for power on a grand scale like me but it works in my favor so I was not going to complain. However, it was tedious having the same bland interactions with different people. I drifted about until at last I glimpsed my target.

Holding up the my drink, I took the longest strides the slit in the back of my dress allowed to reach him.

"Why Corky Kryze, I was wondering if you would stand me up." I cocked my hip.

"Lady Tarkin," the young man bowed. I studied him, he looked tired, dark circles bloomed through his pale skin underneath clouded blue-gray eyes. Though dressed neatly in a tailored suit, this was a far cry from the handsome robust young man I spent last summer with. I held out a hand for a kiss. "You look terrible, we should escape to Naboo again," I winked.

"Or you can stay on Mandalore." He stared earnestly into my deep blue eyes. Not this again.

I placed a hand on his elbow to draw him away. "You knew it was temporary, I was on Mandalore for business. Corky, I have ambitions, I won't ever be staying in one place for long. You have responsibilities to your people as Duke of Mandalore."

Corky's face dropped and his eyes shimmered with tears, making my stomach clench unpleasantly. "But I love you," he whispered.

I frowned in puzzlement. What did love have to do with anything? As if it was a good reason to contradict my rejection. Romance is like addiction I realize. People lusted after it, becoming dependent on it and end up dreaming away their lives. Love doesn't keep me fed, love doesn't pay the bills, love was useful only in its abilities to blot out life's miseries. If I wanted that I would use death sticks, they hurt less. I hate men. You can't live with them but neither can you live without them.

"No. I can't marry you. Look, forget about me. Find yourself a nice girl and be happy. Raise a family, grow a garden. Leave the scheming to me." I pushed him away gently.

"Now, to business. What exactly did Bo Katan tell you."

Corky sighed unhappily. "She says that Aunt Satine had dealt with the Jedi during the Clone Wars and she formed a rapport with a couple of them. She says that one is most likely alive and that she would help free Mandalore."

I looked at him. "Corky, you know that we aren't truly freeing Mandalore right? I'm supporting the Death Watch so that I can consolidate Mandalore into my territory. Those blockheads only think with their blasters, political schemes are not their strong point."

Corky heaved another sigh. "I know. But in order to stay out of any war, we need a strong patron that will support our neutrality." I quirked a perfect brow and he amended, "Well most of my people's neutrality. The First Order is closing all around us and the only way for us to be independent is ironically to give our independence to you. I know how you treat your systems and you are the best candidate."

"Good. Just so long you are on the same page. Who is the Jedi that will help?"

Corky met my eyes steadily. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

A shiver ran through me as he said that name. The strange feeling of being watched returned. I turned looking if anyone had overheard us or wandered down the darkened hall. There was no one.

"Is there something wrong?" Corky asked, his eyes concerned.

"No. So where can I find this Ahsoka?"

"Last I heard, she was on Thabeska or Raada."

I touched Corky's arm. "I'll see you on Mandalore soon. Stay safe and keep everything close."

"I'll love you forever. I could never forget you. I only wish you would let me make you happy." He called after me. His insistence was grating and I continued walking. Currently, the only way he could make me happy was if he dropped dead right here, right now or annihilated the entire Rebel navy but we can't have everything we want can we?

I came back to the hotel late, tired but satisfied. I poured a glass of champagne in private celebration after I kicked off my high heels. Ben wandered in after he heard the pop of the cork.

"What plans are swirling in that lovely head?" Ben asked, ruffling my hair. I swatted him away, ignoring the indignity. "I'm scheming to marry Corky Kryze. What do you think? Galaxia Tarkin Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore sounds good right?" Instantly Ben's face fell into a scowl.

"Kidding, I'm not going to be just a Duchess of one planet, I have bigger plans than that," I smirked. An understatement for sure. Immediately Ben's face brightened and he sat down next to me.

"I'm sure you'll be able to see them to fruition," he said drily.

I glanced at him askance, trying to ascertain if he was being sarcastic but his face was clear and unreadable. I sipped my drink pensively as Ben helped himself to the wine.

"Do you know an Ahsoka Tano?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, why?" Ben gulped down the champagne, the barbarian and poured himself another.

"Sip it, you heathen," I sniffed. "She's integral to the next step of my plan."

Ben sipped the lovely champagne and studied its light golden color. "How many steps are in your plan?"

I shrugged, "49 or so. No need to concern yourself with them. They don't all affect the Empire or the Knights of Ren," I lied. Ben gave me a discerning look. I curled my lips into a smile and he looked away.

"Fine, I do know her. I met her a long time ago and she trained my master."

I finished my drink and set the delicate flute down on the counter. "So can you locate her?"

He nodded, sending dark hair into his face. "What about Zygeria?"

I brushed his hair out of his face and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. "Don't worry. Leave the thinking to me."


	16. The Night

We headed to bed pleasantly tipsy and I found that I didn't want to share the bed.

"Go sleep on the couch," I commanded. Ben scowled at me. "We've been sharing a bed for the past month and now you decide that the bed isn't big enough to share?"

I paused in faux thought. "Yes."

"No. We can share, this bed is ludicrously large."

"Let's flip for it," I suggested pulling out a coin.

"Fine. I call heads," Ben crossed his nicely muscled arms across his chest.

"Heads I lose and I have to sleep on the bed, tails I win and you sleep on the couch." I got the coin ready.

I flipped it and I slapped it down on my wrist. Uncovering my hand it revealed that it landed on tails.

I grinned, "Looks like I win." With much grumbling Ben snatched a pillow and a blanket off the bed before heading to the couch. I giggled and dodged a hit from the pillow.

Once gone, I spread out luxuriantly on the empty bed and my smile dissipated. One reason I kicked him out was that we were getting too close. There was less sniping and less sulky silences on both sides. It was disturbing how easily we fell into a companionable relationship. I didn't want attachments, they distracted me from the prize. I went to sleep in the large empty bed feeling strangely lonely.

Around 3 in the morning, I was rudely awakened by being pummeled by a soft fluffy pillow.

"Fuck you! Heads I sleep on the bed, tails you sleep on the couch?! You tricked me!" Ben stood at the side of the bed shaking with fury.

"You fell for it," I burrowed into the covers giggling like a deranged maniac. Ben grabbed me by the waist and dragged me over to one side. "Fuck you, move over we're sharing." He climbed over me and yanked the covers back. "I hate you," he snarled as I continued laughing. "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is." I laughed. After more grumbling we fell into an uncomfortable silence. Now that I was fully awake, it was far more difficult falling back asleep. Ben was uncharacteristically silent. He didn't even continue arguing with me. Instead he turned over in the bed giving me his back. I am not a nice person. But I can fake it. I need this loser to be on my side. I tucked my hand under his shirt and he spasmed. "Calm down you freak," I rubbed his back in soothing circles until Ben melted into the bed. Perfect, I scooted closer and asked as nicely as I could. "So what the hell is wrong with you? How do you know Ahsoka, who was your master?"

He turned over just enough to give me the stink eye. I made a face at him. "Come on," I wheedle, "I'm your wife you know? We're supposed to bound together forever and what you do affects me so fess up," I dug my nails into his shoulder. "I'm never going to leave it alone, you know?"

"My parents abandoned me as a child to be trained." He acceded, talking to the wall.

"Trained by Snoke?" I continued my movements, rubbing his tense muscles.

"No my maternal uncle. At first it wasn't too bad, I missed my parents but I had friends and I knew my uncle," Ben seemed reluctant to divulge information but simultaneously desperate to get it off of his psyche.

"You had friends?" I smirked. He scowled and turned away. I didn't want him to stop, I wanted to know more about the mysterious Commander of the Knights of Ren. I turned and leaned my back against his. Ben tensed in surprise.

"A good start but what happened next?"

After a puse, he continued. "My uncle became distant after his wife Mara Jade died. He was devastated. We drifted apart but he was still my uncle. One night, when I was half asleep, he tried to kill me. When he tried to murder me, it was like he was under a spell but that can't be.

"Why not?" Curious, that was unexpected.

"He is a master J-Er-um." He hesitated.

"A master...? Master of what?" I prodded.

"A master of meditation. It's almost impossible for him to be put under a spell," he said at last, his baritone hoarse with tension.

"Almost impossible? Then it is possible. I don't believe your uncle will actively try to murder a child." I was flabbergasted. Family can be annoying but there was no way I could murder a member of my family. I love them even though I want to strangle them sometimes. Besides if someone committed a family murder, I shuddered at the punishment my family would meet out. A pang of loss sang sadly through me and the mood changed.

Ben turned to face me, the bed dipping under the shift of his weight. Changing the topic he asked, "Why do you hate the Rebels? You hunt them with no mercy, no hesitation."

I hesitated. I didn't want him to know me better but he did tell me something that was quite private and I owed him something. "They murdered the best part of me, my other half." I said bitterly. "This conversation is over," I stood abruptly.

"Your other half? Your husband?" Ben rose as well.

"Not your business," I swept out.

"Who?" He followed me into the kitchen.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped. I did NOT want to go into this. The pain was too fresh.

Ben planted his obnoxiously solid body in my path to the coffee maker. "I'm not going to until you tell me."

"NO." I fled from his gaze, trying to hide my dangerously bright eyes from his dark gaze.

I sat at the kitchen drinking to drown out the noise and sink into blissful silence. To forget everything. "Artemis." Ben's soft voice shattered the silence. I threw my empty glass at him but he didn't even have the decency to let it shatter. He caught it and placed it back onto the table. "Artemis." I frowned, I didn't realize how much I liked the way he said my name. The way his tongue curled around the R and way his mouth held onto the S letting the sound escape in a caress rather than a hiss. What a lovely way to break the silence.

I glared murderously at him and he put his hands up to placate me. "I'm not going to pry," he started but I had a sense that it was going to burn in his curiosity until I told him the truth.

He poured himself a healthy dose of whiskey and downed it amidst my mutter of barbarian. He poured another serving and pushed it to me. I wrinkled my nose at it and turned the glass to drink from the other side. Ben threw his head back and laughed. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed it. He leaned forwards and put his elbows on the table, meeting my eyes.

"Artemis, You know when I first met you, I knew you were something else. You were light years above anyone in rank and class. No one could hold a candle to you. At first, I didn't even know if you're human.

Hux told me that you are a conniving and vindictive vixen. Someone who steps on others for power; ruthless with her ambition. And someone who is uncommonly beautiful." Ben said, lowering his eyes and looking at me from under long lush lashes at me.

"He said that all about little ol me?" I pursed my lips in a moue, hiding my delight. He thought I was uncommonly beautiful? I mean of course I'm gorgeous but it's nice to be confirmed.

"And do you agree with him?" I pressed. Ben reached for my glass and finished my drink.

"Of course I fucking do. You're gorgeous. I thought you were a space angel." He poured another drink and gulped half of it before I snatched it and finished it, the liquor burning pleasurably down my throat.

"But I was wrong. You're no angel."

"I'm no angel," I agreed.

"You're a goddess. A goddess of war," Ben said with the confidence and earnestness brought on by drink.

It was getting a little too intense so to bring levity to the mood, I added, "Want to be my priest?"

We looked at each other before bursting into laughter. I laughed until I cried at the thought of the Commander of the Knights of Ren in priestly vestments and performing the role of the clergy. Ben reached for the empty bottle of whiskey but I moved it out of reach. "No more, as your goddess, I'm cutting you off. You're a man of the cloth now," I giggled. I stood and the drink rushed into my cerebellum. Dizziness overtook me and I swayed. Before I fell, Ben reached out and crushed me to his side. For some reason, this was inexplicably hilarious and I burst out in a fit of giggles.

Ben smiled down at me. "I'm cut off? You, my goddess are cut off. Now, we're going to sleep this off." With that, he picked me up and I shut my eyes as the room spun. I protested and struggled weakly in his arms.

"You were far more cooperative last time." He grumbled as he turned to enter the bedroom. "Last time?" I racked my foggy brain, looking for a memory of being carried. Ben dumped me rather gently on the bed and climbed in beside me. "Yeah last time when you got scared of a little thunder-"

"Lightning," I interrupted remembering at last.

"Like I was saying, you were scared and I made you leave."

"Yeah! Jerk!" I pushed him away with a foot. The memory irritated me but the drink eased my anger.

"Well, I brought you back to bed," Ben insisted. "Oh, I thought I walked back," I murmured.

"I carried you back to bed and you didn't complain at all."

"I was unconscious!" I protested.

"Fond memories." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I childishly grabbed the blankets and with a terrific yank, pulled them off of him and onto my side of the bed. After a brief bout of tugging, Ben took back some of the blankets. After he settled down, the chills set in and I started shaking.

"What are you afraid of now?" He asked in exasperation.

"I-I gget ccccolddd after ddd-drinking," I shook harder. Ben heaved a gusty sigh and came closer. The bed creaked as he moved and internally my mind railed against it but I leaned back against his strong chest and let him curl around me. I felt his hand on my elbow but once he noticed that I didn't react, Ben hesitatingly slid his arm around me. He started when he felt me grab his arm but huffed out a laugh as I brought his hand to my chest.

"You're giving me an invitation?" Ben's low voice asked me suggestively.

"Try anything, I'll gut you." I said unconvincingly since I was shaking like a leaf.

"Sleep," he murmured and for once, I obeyed.


	17. Zygeria

I woke up completely entangled around Ben. Frowning I wondered how I got there but the memories from last night emerged and my stomach churned both from the night of drinking and the evidence that we were really getting too close. Part of me wanted to be selfish and just stay in the comfort of his arms but today was a day for action. I pushed away. I elbowed him until he released me, groaning. I told him to quit it since it was time to put my plan in place. We bought a utilitarian but elegant little craft and with no ceremony, left Chandrila behind. I gave Ben the coordinates and while he entered them I looked behind us at Chandrila. It was a nice vacation destination, I was going to miss the safety and luxuries but we had things to do.

"How long until we reach Zygeria?" I asked, double checking our supplies since I had nothing else to do.

"3 days. What is the plan?"

"Take back the Kiroans, steal them if necessary. I already contacted my fleet and it will take them a week or so to get there." I untangled a cord.

Ben nodded, his black curls bouncing. It took far more resources to move a fleet of that size, we were most likely going to reach Zygeria first.

"We are going to be on our own at first," I decided to tell Ben more of the plan. "We will have to find the Togrutas first then we can extract. Meanwhile, the fleet will stay a light year away." Ben nodded and turned back to navigate while I drew up my computer.

The first day in space was strange, I had to get used to the silence and darkness of space again. My circadian rhythm was thrown off and I needed to keep a routine to prevent space sleep. I changed and brushed my teeth getting ready to take my turn at the wheel so Ben can rest.

I went to the cockpit and took the controls as he went to crash on the bunk in the back. A couple hours passed quietly and though pleasant, I enjoyed arguing and bantering with Ben more than staring out into endless space in silence. I heard him shift and get agitated. I glanced behind me uncertainly and saw him flail around. Concerned, I put the ship on autopilot and went back to check it out.

He shouted and flung the blanket at me. I swiped it aside. "Ben! What's going on?!" I pushed aside my apprehension and came closer. He sat up so suddenly I took an automatic step back. His wide eyes were an unrestrained storm crashing against a distant shore.

"Don't you see her?" He panted, his black hair stuck to his skull in sweat matted clumps.

I was afraid he had a concussion or some other terrible brain injury. "See who?!" I stuttered.

"Her!" He pointed behind me and I turned to see an empty wall.

"There's no one here!" I was dumbfounded. What was happening to him?

His finger shook and his face drained of color. Ben lowered his hand slowly and set back heavily, breathing hard. I let out a breath, he was a lunatic's laugh away from snapping.

I moved in and took his saber away from him. He tightened his bloodless lips but didn't stop me. "Who was it?"

He couldn't look me in the eyes as he lied. "No, not a clue."

I let it go as he looked pensive and dare I say it, frightened? That unnerved me more than anything. There was a lot that I don't like about Kylo Ren but I could never call him a coward. I've never seen him afraid of any body or situation.

The next day, I woke up to Ben's speaking lowly. His deep voice carried and I strained to hear him.

"-where are you?" I woke up completely and went to the cockpit. Wondering who he was coming and whether that person might interfere with my plan, I hid behind the entrance to listen in.

"-I can't tell you. Can't and won't. She'll kill me." She evidently means me. I fisted my small hands, was he going to betray me? I grasped my necklace, ready to activate it and kill Ren if need be. Kill him? I paused. Once I wouldn't have hesitated but now, I found myself reluctant.

"No. The First Order is everything to me, I'll never leave it. This conversation ends here," He paused. "You can go now." Another pause, "How should I know?! This isn't a com."

That was piquing my curiosity so I entered the cockpit. Sure enough, no com was on and Ben was speaking to nothing. Ben stopped talking and quickly turned. "Would you please put something on?" I looked around in confusion then pointed a finger at myself. "Yes, you," Ben spoke to the controls. "Who?" I was more confused than ever.

"You, Artemis, the only half naked one here."

I glanced down at my silk pajamas. Yes, it was a camisole and shorts but it didn't reveal too much and the silk was completely opaque-I checked. "Half-naked? This is one of my more conservative pajamas." Rather than replying, Ben stripped off his shirt and held it out in my general direction. "So who were you talking to?" I reluctantly put his shirt on, I was too curious to leave and change. At least it was warm. "It's on," I laughed when he still stared straight ahead. He turned and looked like he couldn't breathe. I tilted my head, "What's wrong now? If you say something about my hair, I'm going to hit you."

Ben swallowed then shook himself. "It's none of your business." I leaned over him menacingly. "Of course it is! You're on my ship and a part of my plan. What you do and who you interact with directly affects me."

Ben glared into my endless sapphire eyes. He blinked, looking away. I grasped his chin and narrowed my eyes. "I don't know who she is." I snorted in disbelief. "I don't, I really do not know who this person is. All I know is that she is a part of the Rebellion, we've crossed paths a few times but I don't know her agenda. I've been trying but I'm not as good as you are at getting what I want." I smirked smugly and sat on the right armrest. "Of course not," I flipped my hair, hitting him in the face.

"Oh, come one. I was trying to compliment you," Ben swiped my silvery hair out of his face. I sniffed. "So? Go on, who is she with, what's her plan, what is she interested in?" I gesticulated. Ben shrugged a shoulder. "Er, we haven't gotten that far. Right now, we're trying to figure why and how this keeps happening." I poked him in his bare shoulder with a nail. "Stop referring to you two as we. You're going to get attached."

"No I won't," he denied. "How long has this been going on?" I studied him.

"A week or so."

I looked down at him from my vantage point scornfully. "A week and you thought to keep this from me? Clearly you are getting attached."

"No I'm not!" He sat up straighter. "Then why hide it?" I prodded him, this time in the thigh with a foot. Ben rubbed his neck, "I didn't want you to think I was crazy. Don't laugh," He glared when I scoffed. "I thought I was going mad. Who has interactions with their hallucinations besides the insane?"

I shrugged. "I don't have any answers. We can use this to our advantage though."

Ben grinned at me, "Who's using we now?"

I swung my legs over his and leaned forward, fisting his luscious dark hair. "Let's get something straight, by we I mean me. This can benefit me. I want something out of her." Conflicting emotions warred on his face. Frustration, wry resignation, annoyance, and want. I let him go and left him by himself.

The last day of travel was spent getting ready. I bathed and washed my hair as thoroughly as the small bathroom allowed. I applied lotions and makeup then meticulously dried and curled my long hair. I styled my curls in a simple, elegant style away from my face. It was a bit harder without my hairdresser but I would pass. I slipped on my most expensive dress-a long ice blue dress with an over layer of silver gauze. I arranged the deep sweetheart neckline then smoothed the iridescent fabric over the flare of my hips. I looked at my bare arms with annoyance, I wish I had some bracelets. I spritz on more perfume and then slipped Ben's ring back on my finger.

I swept out and Ben gave me a double take. "Who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"Myself, Galaxia Tarkin. We're not playing a role here. I'm Lady Tarkin again and you will be.."

Ben interrupted, "Your husband." I gave him a strange look. "I've been thinking. If I was a servant, I would be almost invisible but if I was caught, you'd have to deny me." I motioned for him to continue.

"If I was a silly spoiled husband, I'd be given tours and no one would take me seriously. Everyone would be focused on the Lady Tarkin but as for me, they would think I would be trying to get a gift for you if I were caught, no one can detain me." He grinned as I pondered his suggestion. "Alright, I don't see anything wrong with that."

I told him to change while I guided the ship to Zygeria. I saw the large reddish planet come into view. It was the first time in a very long while that an outsider has come to this secluded desert planet. This was going to be dangerous. Ben appeared next to me and I gave him a smile. I was grateful he was with me.

I stepped off of the ship holding Ben's hand delicately, allowing him to guide me down the ramp. The heat slammed into me instantly activating my sweat glands. The drastic difference from the cold of space travel to the desert heat sapped me of energy. We gave the dock official our documents; mine which were authentic and Ben's, whose were not and the man gave me a deep bow. Instantly a luxury transport appeared as I turned. Ben clambered in first and helped me in as I gathered my long skirt in my other hand. Once arranged, we took off with the driver giving me a narrative of the history of Zygeria and various monuments and buildings. I listened half heartedly as I watched the ziggurats and palms pass by. Large sandstone pyramids reached for the heavens while shops and apartments were blocky and utilitarian. Sapphire blue canals cut through the city like veins bringing life giving water back to the heart of the city, the palace.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked at last. The driver nodded at the gargantuan palace. "You will be staying at the palace. You and Lady Tarkin will meet with the queen for dinner once you have rested." I waved my hand gracefully in acceptance and in a silent command for the driver to shut up. He did so and the rest of the short trip passed quietly.

Once we reached the palace, a host of slaves and diplomats greeted me. Ben hid behind me while I held out my hands to be kissed. I greeted them politely and they led me into the palace. The diplomat instructed me on the traditions of Zygerian culture and how to greet the queen but proud creature that I was, was going to greet the queen my way.

Finally we were left alone. I was finally able to bathe like a civilized person. A slave massaged me feet and calves while another rubbed my temples and neck. Yet another manicured my nails as I relaxed in the bath. A sharp prick made me hiss in pain and yank my hand out of the slave's grip. "Why you-," I snarled. The woman dropped to her knees, pressing her forehead to the ground. The other slaves froze. I frowned at their reactions, what did they think I was going to do? I would punish servants by firing them or docking their pay but I would never be crass enough to beat them.

I held my hand out again, "Be more careful. Continue." The woman's hands shook as she took mine again. There was a collective exhale as I closed my eyes. "How are you treated here?" The Twi'lek brushing my hair paused. "Better than most," she whispered.

"And for the most?"

"We are replaced once we aren't useful anymore," The other slave said.

I leaned back thoughtfully and let the women do their job. I emerged from the bath refreshed and thoughtful. Ben looked up from the bed. He was dressed in a Zygerrian tunic with gold trim and loose white pants. I went to him and fingered the collar. "I hate this, these colors don't suit you at all." Ben shrugged, "They gave them to me, I put them on. It's just clothes, why does it matter?"

"A good appearance matters. It's an invisible armor. If you dress poorly, clothing is the first thing they notice." I laid down beside him and closed my eyes.

Ben poked me in the side and I pushed his hand away bad naturedly. "We should explore."

"No, it's nap time," I wiggled under the silk sheets. "Now either go to sleep or go and explore by yourself."

Ben sighed and I felt him climb in after me. A polite knock at the door woke me up and I found Ben curled possessively around me. This was occurring too often. I left his arms, immediately missed the warmth of his body and moved to the edge of the bed.

I went to the door and let the slaves in. As they dressed me, I heard him wake up. I was dressed in a dark plum and lavender dress. The low neckline plunged in front and in the back. The long skirt swept the floor flaring gently out like a flower. My hair was coiled in an elaborate updo. I declined the bulky jewelry that the queen generously lent in favor for Ben's ring a simple diamond pendent and matching earrings. I stepped into my heels and walked out. Ben was waiting attired in a blue tunic and dark pants. I nodded in approval. Taking his arm, we were escorted to see the queen of Zygeria.

Miraj Scintel was a tall woman, almost as tall as Ben, thin as a honed razor and probably twice as sharp. Powerful women always had something to prove and I was not going to underestimate her. I curtsied, sweeping out my skirt gracefully while Ben bent at the waist in a bow. I rose taking her in. She held out a long taloned hand in red varnish out for a kiss. Ben took her hand and dropped a perfunctory air kiss. Her amber eyes in a distinctly feline face narrowed at me, assessing me.

Through her eyes, I saw myself as a fairly tall willowy woman with a completion of moonlight and distinguishable hair the color of polished silver. My opaline eyes are sharp and guarded while my shell pink lips were softly curled in either a smirk or a smile.

"Your highness."

"Lady Admiral."


	18. The Saviour

"Queen Scintel, tell me about your little slave trade," I said haughtily. She rose to the bait. "Little?! I own slaves from over 300 planets! Lady Tarkin, you forget who you speak to." Her nostrils flared with annoyance.

"You forget whom you speak with." I quelled her indignity with a cold look. I was space royalty, Grand Admiral of the Galactic Navy, and current handler of a certain Knight of Ren that was getting agitated. No upstart queen of an inferior civilization built on the backs of slave labor was going to threaten me.

The tense moment passed. "Why are you here, Lady Tarkin?" She asked shortly. In true aristocratic fashion, I shrugged carelessly, an arrogant elegant little motion that conveyed sophistication and derision. "Curiosity." To any noble that would suffice; the aristocracy was always chasing something indefinable and unobtainable. We were always trying to outdo one another and it led many of the elite down dark paths. Like this one.

"Curiosity doesn't give you the coordinates to my planet." She glared at me. "No one says no to me," I said easily. "Come, tell me about your operation," I put the weight of my authority and nobility in my voice.

"If you are so curious, I can arrange for a tour of my facilities," Queen Scintel acceded grudgingly. I inclined my head in agreement, hiding a victorious smile. We were escorted in a dining hall where food and entertainment was set up. I watched the performances with mild discontent; I never approved of slave labor. The food was sumptuous, as excellent as the fare on Coruscant and the entertainment was very fine but the idea of slaves being forced to entertain dampened my mood. At the end of dinner we were given a bidding chip and a formal invitation to the slave auction.

Back in our rooms I looked at the invitation lying on the vanity with distaste. I had changed and was in the process of undoing my elaborate hairstyle.

"You seem annoyed," Ben came out of the bath, toweling his hair. "Put some clothes on, you half naked oaf," I said in annoyance, pulling pins out of my curly hair.

"Cranky. I meant more annoyed than usual." He didn't put on a shirt, rather he flopped down on his stomach and watched me as I ran a brush through my hair. I gave him a sour look but he continued blithely. "It seems like there's a heart in you." He needled me.

"I hate slavery…it's aesthetically repugnant," I said loftily. "Since you aren't doing anything, make yourself useful and come here." Ben reluctantly slid off the bed and ventured to the vanity. I thrust a hairbrush into his hand and instructed him to start from the bottom of my hair and work upwards. Ben knelt behind me and focused on his task. "What do you mean by aesthetically repugnant?" He asked, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

I paused in the task of applying my skincare. "Well the idea of forcing someone to be subservient just because you bought them is disgusting. The very idea of owning someone without their consent is disgusting. You take away their very being and reduce them to something less than an inanimate object. These maids here," I waved my hand, gesturing broadly. "Are worth no more than the hair brush you hold in your hand."

Ben was silent as he brushed my hair. I closed my eyes in pleasure as he rhythmically ran it smoothly through my hair. The sensible part of me was uncomfortable with the sense of familiarity that was growing between us. A few weeks ago, I never would have let him brush my hair, let alone allow him to see me naked in the bath with only a layer of perfumed bubbles between us. On the other hand, it was far easier to get my way when he wasn't fighting me at every step.

"Why do you want power?" He asked quietly, "Can't you just walk away from being Moff? Why must you be the sole savior of the Kiroans?"

I grabbed his wrist viciously. "I need it!" I hissed. "Power is freedom. No one expected anything from me except get married and pop out a couple of kids! I will show the Galaxy that I can be more than just a wife, that I wasn't merely an empty-headed lady. I want respect. If I save the Kiroans by myself, the credit goes to me alone." I fought tears down. Tears were signs of weakness. Besides crying made me splotchy.

"But why push for more?" Ben asked quietly. He was just like everyone else. "Why are you threatened? Are you surprised a woman was able to rise so high through the ranks?! Don't you wish for me to be just a pretty secretary?!" My voice cracked with fury. Our faces were so close my nose practically touched his. I stared at him furiously but his sharp features betrayed nothing.

"No. You wouldn't be you," he said at last, his dark eyes like liquid obsidian. Since when were they so mesmerizing? I glared at him in confusion, trying to sort out his answer. He leaned in a kissed me. Just a soft little press of his lips against mine. Bewildered, I pushed him away and shot to my feet. "Don't ever so that again," I snarled and fled.

This was bad. So so bad.

The next morning crackled with tension. Ben had slept on the couch and I spent a restless night lying wide eyed in the dark. I couldn't even bring myself to update Hux and the rest of my officers. Instead I stared at the ceiling reminiscing on the sensation of his lips against mine. What was happening to me?

I reluctantly got up and called for the slaves to ready me. I was dressed in a sleeveless turquoise linen tunic over light woven cream trousers. Gold jewelry complimented the golden embroidery on the tunic. My remarkable silver white hair was brushed and braided into an elaborate but practical hairstyle. Perfume was sprayed over me after sunscreen was applied. I nodded in approval and went out into the parlor. Ben avoided my eyes as he went into the bedroom to change.

We were escorted to the holding cells in stony silence. I was paying very close attention to the guide. I interjected a few questions here and there whenever the loquacious guide took a breath. The Zygerian was proving quite useful, giving me details about the types of cells and how they were organized in the dungeons. He led us down into the darkness, the stench of terror, anger, and pure despair turned my stomach. I staggered and immediately, Ben was at my side. He held an arm for me to clutch.

"I'm alright," I said in a low voice in response to his concerned gaze. I nodded at the guide who was walking steadily into the darkness, leaving us behind. I held onto Ben tighter forced myself to follow. The dungeon was to me, a massive sprawling maze like a gigantic spider's web, with corridors meandering and crossing over one another in a confusing fashion, just like the torturous maze of my very own mind. Even if one escaped their cell here, one would not be able to escape the dungeon itself. Awful, but I can learn from this, a cold, calculating voice in my head whispered. I can design a place like this and use it to break people.

We went down, ever deeper. "What is that noise?" Ben asked the guide. An bittersweet music of despair and sweetness all mixed together cut through the gloom. The guide smiled, showing his sharp fangs. "Oh, those are the Wanderers. A tribe of the Diybe famed for their musical talent. They are going for 1300 Imperial Crowns each," the man smiled. I wanted to punch his teeth in and tell Ben to tear him limb from limb. "Isn't their music beautiful?" He gestured grandly. I agreed for the sake of politeness but he was not entirely wrong, for longing does have its own sweetness, and beautiful things can come out of pain.

In the background was all kinds of noise: melancholy noise, furious noise, regretful noise. It made me sad since it was all these wretches had left. They had lost their wings, their sight, their hope. They could only make impotent noise. Above the noise I clearly heard the song of the Wanderers. They sang of lost lands, of the cerulean skies, of the freedom to roam and sing their songs. It was beautiful but I never wanted to hear it again.

"Shut them up, please." I held a hand to my head. There was just too much noise and emotions, muddling my thoughts and drawing me away from my original objective. I wanted to free them all but the practical side of me squashed that desire down before it could even manifest into a real desire. If I freed them, where would they go without ships or supplies? If any of them could pilot a Zygerian spacecraft, would they be able to outrun the Zygerian navy? Besides, judging from the sheer size of the dungeons, there would no possible way to evacuate the planet without a dreadnought or 2. No. I would come back with the full might of the Imperial navy at my command, force Scintel to her knees, free the slaves and use my star killers and eradicate this planet. I gave Ben a savage smile which he returned, he knew what I was planning.

I asked the guide how many slaves that they held in on planet. "Around one million at times of auction," the man said smoothly. "Are you looking to buy, Lady Tarkin?"

"That is why I am here," I sniffed disdainfully. "Now, that is quite a lot of people but what if I wanted an entire race could I buy them or are your slavers only taking tribes?"

For the first time, the man shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if you should be privy to that. We don't allow for prospective buyers to buy first, it isn't fair for the rest of the auctioners." How ironic, slavers concerned about fairness. I gave him the look. The look that Zeus, my eldest brother, had perfected in keeping all my siblings in line. He could quell a scuffle or an argument without speaking. The Zygerian swallowed dryly. Ben put his hands on his waist and loomed over us.

"Milady, just to be clear, you may not buy before the auction," he began but I glared and he added quickly, "But I can tell you that we have more slaves held on our off world colonies."

I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't remark. "Of course not, I merely wanted to know if Her Majesty could prove what she said yesterday. She did make some fairly extravagant claims," I smiled at the man sunnily. "Yes milady, she is not exaggerating, we are a civilization, not some gang like the Hutts." I inclined my head, machinations already in place.

We had another tedious dinner once more with the Queen and I suffered through more rounds of nauseatingly polite compliments and sly comments. Everyone was angling for something, I observed, wine glass in hand. Whether for material goods, influence, or connections they were all here for something. I watched beautiful men and women paraded on the arms of their dowdy or ugly patron. Bored, I excused myself when I got the chance.

Back in the our guest rooms, I turned to Ben. "You can use the Force to interrogate, correct?"

He rumbled his assent. "I want you to get that guide and bring him here," I commanded. "Don't let him see your face." Ben gave a quick nod and went into the bathroom to change and ready himself.


	19. Kadavo

Capture and interrogation was quick and almost painless. The Force made it much easier to retrieve information. I reveled in the ease it gave me. Ben was quite good at breaking the slaver's will. He quickly gave up the name and location of the overseer. The man slumped over, unconscious once Ben removed his influence.

He won't remember anything, I was assured.

It took some locating but the overseen was also captured, interrogated and released handily like a sport fish. I led the questioning and Ben merely opened the men's mind.

"Kadavo," the man slurred, "The Kiroans are on Kadavo."

"Who is going to buy them?" I put my hands behind my back and paced like Poseidon when he was presenting his debate.

"They are not for sale, they are going to be used to mine for spice," the man replied dully.

We pulled the location from him then I nodded to Ben and sat down to think.

We are going to pull this off at the auction. 3 days, I had 3 days to save an entire race.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I contacted the Pleione and the Scorpio and commanded them to bring my entire fleet. We will go to Kadavo and free the Kiroans on the day of the auction. I was ready.

With nothing to do but wait and no one to see, Ben and I were left to our devices. Since we had nothing to occupy ourselves, we argued loudly and unceasingly.

"You cheated!" Ben complained one night as I threw down a straight flush. The cards landed with a satisfying clatter. "Don't accuse me when you're just plain awful at baccarat!" I laughed.

I had stripped him to his skivvies. "Come on fold, you know you can't beat me."

Ben glowered from under a stormy brow. I smirked smugly. He looked pretty in the light from the flickering lamps. Candlelight was kind to him, I thought. It softened his harsh edges, smoothing out the planes of his body and faded the scars on his pale skin. His dark hair reflected the warm orange-red light.

Ben's raven brows drew together and threw the cards at me. "Deal," he growled.

"What else do you have to gamble with?" I expertly cut the deck. Fool, little did he know how right he was. I've been cheating on the last 7 turns. Hey, you don't live with perpetual gamblers and con men like Dionysus and Hermes without picking up a trick or two. I paused, ready to deal if I liked his offer. Ben ran his long fingers through his hair, ruffling it. I watched as he struggled with his pride.

I pursed my lips. "How about this, you win this round, you can sleep in the bed again." His eyes lit up, it's been a couple of days since he has been in the bed again. "If you lose, you sleep on the couch for a week." Ben narrowed his eyes at me. "Deal."

I dealt the cards and played a mean game. Though I cheated, he held the upper hand. Keeping my face completely blank, I surveyed my last hand. It was awful, all useless cards; the only option was to fold or to try to bluff my way out of it. Folding was basically losing so I chose to bluff.

Throwing the cards down confidently, I leaned back smugly. Ben's eyebrow twitched and he looked nervous. "Come on, you know you lost again, just fold," I taunted.

Ben looked up and a slow smile crept across his lips. He put his cards down and I felt a hot flush crawl through me. I looked down at his hand. Royal flush. A large pale hand turned over my cards and saw my losing hand.

"I guess I win," he smirked. "Don't be so cocky," I sniffed, "Left side is still mine." He waved his hand in agreement. Finishing my drink, I got ready for bed. Even though Ben hasn't shared the bed with me for a couple days, I was still so used to his routine, I didn't blink as he slid into bed. I lifted my data pad automatically as he pulled the covers over his chest. I moved my elbow without thought as he turned to face me. "You're too close to me," I said automatically, less of a complaint but more out of reflex.

"So, how long have you been fencing?" He settled down comfortably

"25 years, why?" I sent a message and composed another.

"That time, when we were fighting the nexu, you were right."

I didn't look up and said smugly, "I'm always right."

"You know what you're doing." He said after a pause.

"Of course I do, I don't spend 25 years learning a skill to be subpar at it." I frowned at my computer and pulled my hair over my shoulder to braid it.

"Can you teach me?"

I paused my dancing fingers, turning to him. He had my full attention, I studied his face scanning for any signs of mockery or sarcasm but Ben's face was open and sincere.

"Why?" I slowly began to finish the braid. Over, under, my fingers wove my hair neatly.

Ben bit his lip, his gaze fixed on my fingers. "Why?" I emphasized. "Well that girl I've been seeing in my visions? She's back. She's been back since you've kicked me out of the bed and I see that she's being trained by my uncle."

"The uncle that is a Master of meditation? So? How is that a threat?" I tied the end of my hair off.

Ben sighed. "He's not just a master of meditation. He's a Jedi master and I never completed my training under him."

I tucked that revelation away for another day to analyze. "What about Snoke? Isn't he teaching you?"

Ben turned onto his back and put his hands under his head. "No. he's holding back, he's teaching me just enough to keep me from straying but like you said, I'm a brute."

At last I put my computer aside and turned to face him. Ben fingered the end of my long braid meditatively. "I've seen you practice, you're incredible. The way you move…" he trailed off.

"You're not so bad yourself," I cocked my head. "You lack finesse but the basic skillset is there."

Ben heaved a sigh. "Yeah but it's not enough. I got my ass handed to me the day Starkiller base went down. An untrained scavenger girl beat me and gave me this," he gestured vaguely at his face. I leaned over him for a better look. Tracing the light scar that bisected his face with my fingers I remarked, "It's not bad, it's much better than before." Ben's warm breath touched my fingers as he exhaled.

"It's not the scar. Most of my scars have faded since that day." We left the subject of the scars on his back unsaid. He never talked about them and I never asked. I would sometimes see it when he came out of the refresher or when he dressed but Ben was always meticulous about keeping out of my sight. Not that I minded, they were horrific; I did not enjoy looking upon them. Scar tissue stretched from his lower back to his shoulder, branching like a tree. Sometimes I would feel their ridges when we would brush against one another. It took quite a bit of self control not to shudder from the feeling of such monstrous wounds

"I was cocky and distracted, she was untrained and yet she defeated me," he muttered. "Was she cute?" I quirked a brow. "Jealous?" he gave me a sidelong glance.

"Please, no one is as pretty as I," I shook my hair pridefully. One side of Ben's mouth lifted in a smile. "No. No one is," he reached forward and tucked my hair behind my ear.

He stared at me then cleared his throat. "Well there were so many voices in my head telling me to kill her, let her go, capture her, have mercy. There was too much and now with my uncle training her, she's going to be a threat and I need to have an edge. " I laid down and tucked my cold feet into his warm side. "Why you-" Ben squirmed away. I let out an uncharacteristic giggle that surprised the both of us. "Fine, I'll teach you, I have nothing else to do." Ben gave me a wry smile. "Well?" Ben raised an eyebrow. "No thank you?" I mock glared. Ben wrapped an arm around my body and pulled me close. "Thank you," he murmured. Sleepiness overtook me before I could even question him and I settled down in his hold.

xxxxxxxxx

"You can't just use a double handed overhead grip every single time!" I jabbed the training sword hard into his unguarded abdomen. Ben brought his arms down too late to deflect a painful blow. "Dead!" I planted my feet and used both hands on the hilt and with a physical explosion of violence, rapped him none too gently on the head, right shoulder, left hip and finally placed a knee right at his groin. We glared at each other, shoulders heaving with exertion, sweat cooling on our skin. I put my knee down and backed away. It's been 3 days and in those 3 days, Ben had progressed in leaps and bounds. He was far from my level, nowhere near my proficiency in skill and technique but I taught him to the best of my ability how to refine his skills, to fight with his head, not just with his arms. I was a harsh teacher, rarely giving praise and he rarely earned it. Nonetheless, he was learning to fight like a hunter. To observe the prey's weaknesses and strengths before going into a blinding offense.

"That won't overwhelm a smaller, faster opponent," I warned. "Let's take a break," I went to sit next to my bottle of water. Ben nodded and followed.

A call from my com make us stiffen. It was time, my fleet was here. A quick shower and then we made our way to the docks. I was greeted by my officers and went quickly into my ship. After being away from my ship and space for so long, the shadows from the harsh white fluorescent lights caressed me, taking away the heat from my skin, bathing me in its cool comforting darkness. I stepped onto the bridge, the breeze from the automatic doors blew strands of my hair back with a pneumatic hiss. I was home.

The crew saluted as I walked onto the bridge and I summoned all of my officers to the meeting room. They came greeting me politely, asking about my health and settling in their seats to look at me expectantly.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I have discovered that the Kiroans are kept on the mining moon of Kadavo. It will take 2 days to get to Kadavo and I want a planetary invasion."

I elaborated on my plan. Luna and a Hunter was going to pose as Ben and I for the auction to provide us with a solid alibi. Luna was chose since she was similar in build so the hologram and disguise would be seamless. Ben's match would be harder, he was very tall, most of my hunters were a few inches shorter. We could only hope that no one would notice that my husband shrank.

The day passed quickly, I attended to the affairs of my ships and various systems. My assistants had managed quite well in my stead but there some things only the Lady Galaxia Tarkin can do. After a full day of holo distance meetings, I was exhausted. I kicked off my stilettos and fell into bed. Elara went to me and I relaxed in a somewhat painful massage. Elara pinched, pulled, and kneaded the knots out of my body. When she was dismissed I could finally turn my neck without stiffness. I was very happy to sleep in my own bed. At long last I was alone. I stretched out selfishly. I didn't like it. The room was too silent, I had no one to rib or argue with. I sat up silk sheets in disarray around me, mussed from where I lay restlessly. I threw them off and they slid off the bed to pool onto the ground in a whisper of disapproval. Pouring myself a drink, I worked on some reports until I staggered into bed and fell asleep.

Rinse and repeat. The next day was as draining as the day before. I went to bed alone again but still suffered from insomnia. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep, I haven't for days. Every time I lie down I would just stay awake. I didn't want to take sleeping supplements but without sleep, I wasn't as sharp as I needed to be. Tired and annoyed, I dressed for bed, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Done, I slipped into bed bumping into a familiar figure. I smiled sleepily and curled up against his broad back. With a groggy murmur he turned over and draped an arm over. Satisfied I had the best sleep I had in days.

Waking up to a familiar weight around my waist I cracked an eye open and croaked, "Stop stealing the covers, I'm cold." Ben pulled the covers up over me and I settled in his hold again. Then I sat up, the realization hitting me like cold water to the face. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed slapping his arm. "I can't sleep without you and you can't either don't deny it. You've been exhausted for days." He said sleepily trying to pull me back down into bed. "Stop that!" I hit him again. "What if you were caught?! Get out!" I demanded. "I won't, you'll be fine."

He said flippantly. I hit him yet again trying to get through to that thick head of his. "If the Commander of the Knights of Ren is caught in the Grand Admiral's bed it spells disaster for the both of us understood?" I prodded him hard. "This." Poke. "Cannot." Poke. "Happen." Poke. "Again. Understood?"

"I understand," he said, giving me a look that made me highly uncomfortable.

xxxxxxx

I didn't meet Ben's eye as Kadavo came into view. I commanded a full planetary bombardment, targeting large structures. Buildings and cliffs once mightily defying the slaves' efforts to escape, disintegrated into ash. While confusion reigned and klaxons screamed I sent my landing crafts and fighter planes. Watching in deep satisfaction, I waited until they contacted me. In the meantime, I instructed Ben to find my Togrutas.

Once the battle was fully underway, I commanded a transport for bring me down to the surface. I wanted to supervise everything since an overseer called for a parley. Something went wrong the minute I left my flagship. The transport rocked from the explosions, it roiled onto its side throwing me and the storm troopers together in a tangle. I bit my lip as the men's sharp armor slammed into me. I gripped the transport handle so hard my knuckles went white as the pilot fought to control the craft and avoid more fire.

"Hold on, Admiral! We're close to the surface!" The pilot shouted. The transport shuddered from another explosion and suddenly went into a steep nose dive, leaving my stomach 1000 feet behind.

"Find out what is going on!" I commanded. The troopers shouted my instructions and I waited for the information to be relayed to me.

"The pilot's dead!" my commander shouted. "Admiral, what do we do?"

"Send someone to pilot the ship and stable it. I command everyone to evacuate the ship!" I instructed. My men leapt to follow my orders. With a jerk that made us stagger, the craft stabilized itself long enough for the doors to open.

"Sorry, Admiral," my Commander apologized before looping a cable around me and clipping it to his belt. Putting his arm around me, he held me firmly to his side while activating his jetpack with the other hand. He grabbed a blaster from his holster and jumped out.

I managed a gasp before descending into chaos. Fire and debris rained down like divine punishment. Dust obscured the landscape with deadly blaster fire cutting through it. The noise was unbearable, I could hardly think. The explosions were deafening, leaving tinnitus in my ears and making my head ring unpleasantly. The screech of tearing metal and screams of the injured filled the air. The trooper wove through the dangers expertly while I held on tightly to his neck.

He reached a squadron of clones clustered around Hux. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Kiros is under your command, the Rebels were routed. Your politicians are left behind to govern until the Kiroans return." He replied.

"Where are the Rebels?" I asked, growing concerned. "I had them followed but there were left in the Vorrveep cloud. But judging from their route, I would guess that they were headed to Mandalore." I froze. How was this happening? How were they keeping up with me?! A loud eruption made us duck instinctively. This was not a place to ponder.

"Galaxia, this isn't a place for an Admiral, you need to return to the Pleione. You can return when we have this colony under control," Hux shouted over the noise. I nodded and commed a starfighter to retrieve me. A blue and white fighter swooped down in minutes and my men covered me with blaster fire as I scrambled into the cockpit. Crawling into planes in heeled boots is difficult alright?

Xxxxxxx

Back in the infirmary I sat on the bed trying to apply the bacta one handed on my shoulder. It was hard, my body was sore and the constant twisting was bothering my back. I dismissed the droids and medics, there were far many more storm troopers and officers that needed their expertise far more than I. I only had superficial cuts and scrapes that an application of ointment would heal.

Ben walked in and went to me, helping himself to the bacta as well. "Have you found the Kiroans?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and I sighed.

"Let me do that," he gestured to my back and I grudgingly turned to allow him access.

"Ouch!" I hissed while Ben dabbed bacta on my shoulder and elbow. "Sorry," he muttered and daubed more gently. "You can't help it, just do it faster," I gritted my teeth. I caught a glimpse at myself in the mirror and stifled a gasp. My pale skin was mottled with angry red purple bruises that were blooming along my shoulder all the way to my arm. My knuckles were bruised and bloody too.

I blinked away tears as I applied the stinging solution to my own hands.

"I never knew how much it hurts," I began.

"What hurts?" Ben looked into my eyes intensely.

"The bacta, I apply it to you all the time and you don't flinch."

Ben looked away and returned to his task, "I'm used to it."

"Done." He grasped my hand and I bit my lip from the pain.

"I won't let anyone touch you. No one will ever hurt you, as long as I live." He said confidently. I gave him a tired smile and let him wrap his arms around me. I leaned into his hold and closed my eyes. Resting my head on his broad chest I focused on the rough linen of his shirt under my cheek and the sound of his heartbeats. I felt him hesitate before putting his hands on my back. I wanted to stay in his hold for a long time but I had to think and his presence was distracting. Pushing away, I felt him reluctantly let go. I put a hand on his face, rubbing my thumb across his cheek for a quick moment and then distanced myself.

"Find my people."


	20. The Girl

I paced the bridge consumed by worry and annoyance. How long does it take for him to find a planetary population? Agonizing minutes passed before Ren notified me where the Kiroans were held.

I snapped my fingers and a host of clones traveled to the hanger with me. "We will retrieve you, get ready!" I shouted at him. I took a transport down to the surface again. I held my breath, stepping off the transport. I was poised on the cusp of victory when it all came crumbling down.

The land erupted in a hail of blasters. Everyone crouched instinctively.

"The Rebels are here!" A storm trooper yelled. The tell tale scream of high pressured air announced the arrival of jet fighters. Their unfriendly color and symbol painted boldly on the sides announced their allegiance to the Rebels.

"Kill them!" I screamed into my com and after a half dozen heart beats, some of my Tie fliers in pursuit, routing them and pushing the enemy planes away from us. My company let a collective breath of relief but I didn't give them long. "We need to go!" I jumped on a speeder and led my troopers to Ren's beacon. Lasers bit at our heels as we flew to the location the Knights were.

I arrived to a scene of complete chaos. Deceased Troopers littered the ground like dirty snow, their armor glinting dully in the dim light. The Knights lingered uncertainly around as Ren engaged with a young woman wielding a green light saber. They danced around each other, their sabers weaving in a deadly dance. I was proud to see my lessons paying off. Ren wasn't letting her near him, keeping her at bay and his guard up. "Ben come back, everything will be forgiven, your mother is here!" She pleaded. I resented the girl immediately. She was pretty in way that was so pure it was almost painful. Reminding me that I wasn't. I wasn't full of hope and joy and laughter. That was beaten out of me by my own family so that I can conquer. And I wouldn't trade that for the world.

I shouted at him. "Commander Ren disengage! Lead us to the Kiroans! Freeing the Kiroans is our first priority." With his helmet on, I couldn't tell if he had heard me. I charged forward, activating my own saber.

"How did you get that?" The girl gasped.

"I know you! You were that servant! Reyna!" I snarled. "You infiltrated my ship! You gave the information to the Rebels that I was going to Kiros!" I slammed into her with a shower of sparks and unleashed a barrage of blows. Ren backed off in surprise. The girl fended me off well but not well enough. I burnt her cheek as I swept the saber at her. Her reflexes kept her head on but the hair on the back of her head was shorn. I tightened my lips and flew into a directeur and then an assault. She was stronger than me, I calculated as I parried, but not as familiar with a sword. The sword was a part of me, an extension of my wrath, my ambition and I used all to my advantage. I ducked under her guard and with an elegant balestra, disarmed her and sent her saber flying away. "You really should have invested in a martingale." I shifted my hand into a pistol grip and slammed the butt of my saber into her temple. I shook my numb hand as a Knight came running.

"All the bridges are out Commander, Admiral," He reported.

"Find somewhere we can cross!" Ren shouted he seemed to pull himself together but his helmet made it difficult to read him. He looked at me and shook his head. I shrugged and we left the girl behind. They found a narrow place to fire cables across. Oh sweet void it looked bad. I swallowed looking at the swaying cables. It gave the word faith a new meaning. I looked down at the ravine and at the courageous storm troopers zip lining across or using their jet packs to fly. "Let's go!" Ren glanced down at me, sensing my hesitation. "Don't worry," he said quietly. I licked my dry lips oh I was going to worry alright. "I'm fine, right now only the Togrutas matter." But while I said that, I accidentally looked down. My head spun, I felt sick. The chasm beneath was so deep and full of stalagmites. If we fell, death was as inevitable as gravity. I tried to move my feet but all I could attempt was one shaky step.

Ren put his arm around me and before I could think zipped down the cable. I shut my eyes and prayed that I would be able to open them again. I held onto his neck tightly and only was able to breathe when we landed. "You alright?" Ren asked. I nodded and turned to the Knights, "Lead us to the Kiroans."

They led me to the edge of a crater and inside were the Togrutas. They were chained to the stones they were forced to mine. The men turned to me. "Free them, I'll contact the ship." As the Togrutas were being freed, I spoke to my rear Admiral. Bad news, the flag ship was the only ship large enough to hold all the Togrutas but it was too large to hover over the crater without blowing us all into space. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. Ren jogged over to me. "What now, Admiral?"

"We need to move the Togrutas out of the crater and across the ravine to the plain where the ship can pick them up. It's going to be time consuming and dangerous." I furrowed my brow and he put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off. I gave him a venomous glare that said not here and not now. He dropped his black gloved hand and listened silently as I outlined my plan to move the Togrutas. I watched as the weak and emaciated people stagger out of the crater. Even exhausted, they seemed thrilled with the thought of freedom. But so many were weak, many of the women had to be carried. Some were crying, clinging onto their saviors' necks and others were too stunned to do anything but stay still in my trooper's arms. I watched nervously as the women and children were moved first. "Ma'am, please go with them," a trooper pleaded. I stared at him, there was only one trooper with the audacity to worry about his superior.

"Commander Cody?" He nodded in confirmation. "It's not safe here, you need to lead them to the ships." I shook my head, "No, I have to direct them from here. I have to make sure we have them all." He wavered looking between me and a group struggling with the elderly. "Go, Commander, I have Kylo Ren with me." Cody relaxed marginally and gave me a salute. I watched fondly as the young man clattered away.

After an hour all the Togrutas have been evacuated. I was hooked up to the cable and I turned when I noticed Ren freeze. "What's wrong?" I said in alarm. "She's here." He hissed through the respirator. I watched as the young woman I defeated crested the edge, sprinting towards us. She held her light saber in an offensive grip. "We need to go," I said urgently. Ren nodded but didn't even look in my direction. "Ben." At his name, he looked at me. "I'll hold her off, don't worry, I'll be right behind you." With a gentle push, I flew across the ravine.

The cable bounced and my heart stopped. Next thing I knew, I was falling. Down, down, down towards the ground. Down, down, down. If this was the way I was to die, I was not going to beg or cry. I turned and stared up into the glorious infinity of the blue sky. I spread my arms like a bird and felt my hair unravel. It streamed upwards in river of stars. How ironic that I, who spent my life so high up in the endless void of space would die splattered in a bloody pulp on the ground. "Apollo, I'm coming home." I closed my eyes.

Something slammed into with enough force to crack my ribs. I shot sideways and slammed into the side of the ravine. I rolled with that thing down the side accumulating bruises and abrasions before we landed on a small ledge and mercifully the headlong roll to the underworld stopped. "You ruined my death!" I said indignantly thrashing my bruised limbs to free myself. "You're welcome," Ben groaned. "Ben!" I threw my arms around his neck. "What happened?"

Ben wrapped his arms around me and twined his hands in my silky hair. "Ben..?" I asked uncertainly. He buried his face into my neck. "I saw you fall. Once Rey's companions cut the ropes. I thought." His voice caught and he held me tighter. "I thought you would die." His voice was husky and raw. "So you just jump in after me?" I scoffed. "Because Artemis, no one before or after you will mean a damn thing." He whispered. I took off his helmet and slid my hands into his luxurious hair and stroked him until my hands stopped shaking. I looked into his remarkable eyes, dark and long lashed but they were dull.

"Artemis, I can't move my legs."

xxxxxxxxxx

I looked at him in total despair. This frustrating man who valued his independence so much was now paralyzed? "You'll be fine," I lied, silvery tears running clean tracks down my filthy face. "Don't worry, the medics and doctors will take care of you."

Ben grimaced. "I won't walk again." I squeezed his hand lacing my bone white hand in with his ivory colored fingers. "Don't worry," I lied again.

"Lady Tarkin!" I looked up, squinting at an ARC trooper's bright lights. The super commandos had found us. "Careful!" I cried, "He has a back injury!" They nodded and carefully loaded Ben onto a med stretcher, I reluctantly released his hand. "Ma'am," a trooper held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. He apologized curtly and secured a cable around my hips to his own waist. "Hold tight milady," he said and pushed off into the air.

"Captain..?"

"Durge, Ma'am."

"Captain Durge, take me to the bridge.

"Affirmative, ma'am."

We flew to the ship and He set me down on in the hanger. I ran to the bridge. "Captain. Coordinates 0.32, 0.43, .76 fix neopulsar prototype A on their flag ship. Fire on my command." I panted. "First mate, contact the Rebels and put me through." The officers on the bridge saluted and rushed to their stations.

"This is Grand Admiral Tarkin and I want to speak to your General." I snarled.

"Uh, I'm sorry but she isn't here. Can I take a message?" A cheerfully insolent voice answered. I ignored him and spat out my ultimatum. "5 minutes. I give you 5 minutes to put me through to your General or my fleet will kill all the slaves in my hold." I wouldn't actually kill the Togrutas but they didn't need to know that.

A second later and a matronly woman flickered into view. "Well Admiral, I am General Organa and you have my attention. What are your terms for surrender?"

Surrender?! I almost shrieked. "How dare you presume-You have 10 minutes to call off your attack or-"

"Or what? You won't kill your assets."

I smiled in bladed serenity. This old hag was too clever by far. But she underestimated me I am a woman too and I know exactly where to twist the knife.

"or Ben dies." She froze. "He's here," I spoke very softly, in a golden pear-drop of a voice that was as mild as the bite of an adder. I had put 2 and 2 together. The only person who could forgive him was someone powerful in the Rebellion leadership and the only person who would is his mother. By process of elimination the only leader of the appropriate age was Leia Organa. "Would you risk his life? I suppose you would. You weren't any good as a mother were you?" I did not have to speak loudly, everyone leaned in to listen, and you could hear a pin drop in the terrified silence that followed me around like a shadow. in that same quiet gentle voice, as sweetly pure as the stab of an icicle I said, "You abandoned him to play politics, to parent a dying Republic instead of your own flesh and blood. You gave him to a homicidal uncle to train like a monkey. No wonder he turned his back on you." Organa staggered, I was spot on. Instead of relenting, I went for the kill. "Ben is paralyzed, he's completely vulnerable. For the sake of your neglected son, will you stand down?" Organa collapsed in her captain's chair, all her pride and elegance blown away as if by a solar wind and what remained was a withered old woman. She waved her hand in defeat. "Stand down, Poe."

"Wait, General, what are you doing?" The formerly arrogant man asked with a satisfying amount of concern. I turned back to the screen. "Peasant. This is your last opportunity. Do you surrender?" I asked disdainfully. "No!" The man yelled defiantly. "Very well," I looked at my captain. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "I advise you to get out of the line of fire. Not that I care if you get fried but it's the least I can do," I said magnanimously. "Fire." I went to the window and watched the prototype canon fire an intense ball of pure energy-gamma rays I believe-It slammed into the Rebel fleet close to the speed of light. My ship rocked from the blast. I watched with detached satisfation. The blast radius was massive, rippling outwards. The flagship was obliterated along with all the bombers that surrounded it. Stupid. Putting all those bombers next to the flag ship. The explosion from my pulsar canon detonated the bombers and they all went up in a glorious inferno. I watched the fireworks with deep satisfaction. The cannon performance far exceeded my expectations. In one fell swoop I obliterated the flag ship and 75 percent of their navy. I watched as escape pods and ships scuttled out like flies from a corpse.

I sobered, remembering all the Togrutas in my hold. "Take us back to Kiros." I commanded and went to the hold, Durge in tow. As one the Togrutas knelt at my feet thanking me. I announced to them that we would be taking them back to Kiros and allowed them to celebrate.

An elderly man approached. "Milady, can I speak to you? I am Governor Roshti." I sighed, "Yes, come with me."

"Captain, you are dismissed." He saluted but didn't move. "Milady, this is for your safety," He rumbled. I looked at the governor skeptically. Roshti looked so small and beaten, it was hard to believe a frail old man like him can try to harm me but who knew what he was capable of. He followed me placidly into my office and waited as I sat wearily. I reached under my desk and pulled out a chilled bottle of water. I poured the Togruta a glass which he accepted gratefully and I served myself. We drank in silence until I placed my glass down.

"Now, governor, what did you want to speak to me about."

He asked us whether I was going to occupy his world how they would pay tribute and everything else. He was quite thorough. I glared at him mildly. "You have given this much thought. I need to be careful around someone as perceptive as you." He moved and Durge tensed but relaxed once he saw that Roshti was merely bowing. "Yes, in slavery I had much time alone with my thoughts. Not to be rude but you seem distracted milady." He raised he lowered eyes meetin mine. His tired brown eyes were astute and intelligent.

"Yes I suppose I am. A valuable asset of mine is injured badly."

"I know a great healer," Roshti lit up; "She performs miracles."

"What do you want?" I asked warily. "Nothing, just protection." He said tiredly.

"From what?" my eyes narrowed. "The slavers," Rosti waved his hand. I relaxed, "Of course. First, contact your healer." He nodded and I dismissed him. Finally I was left alone. I closed my eyes, what next? I wondered.


	21. Asha

Kiros loomed in front of me. My head pounded, there was so much to do. Too much. The Rebel attack, while didn't kill too many of my men, had caused a substantial amount of damage to my ships. With the Orion gone, I was down a dreadnought so my Pleione and Scorpio were overcrowded. My other dreadnoughts: Ursa Major and Minor were loitering around Mandalore, no doubt wondering why it was taking me so long. The quotes my engineers sent me for all the star fighters and transports were overwhelming. It seemed like my plan was falling apart at the seams before it could even be put in place. I took a deep breath and looked at the reports again. I contacted Ursa Major and Minor, letting them know that Mandalore would have to wait. Meanwhile, I sent them to Zygeria to destroy the planet and free the slaves. I would have liked to free them myself but I couldn't be everywhere at once. Next, I sent my head engineers to the nearest developed planet for space ship repairs.

I clicked my way into the hangar, my uniform hugging my form comfortingly, my heels announcing my presence. I had missed my silk blouse and stockings and the familiar weight of my medals hanging on my velvet jacket during my furlough from space. I flexed my leather clad fingers and clasped my hands behind my back. My tired men snapped to attention, standing in neat rows despite their dingy armor. I looked at them from under my cap, tilted at regulation angle. I praised them for a job well done and announced that we were going to stay on Kiros for a month for recuperation. I allowed for a cheer before dismissing them.

I sat alone on my command chair. Running a manicured hand along the arm rest, as familiar as my uniform but I felt unsatisfied. I was back on Kiros, my plan had stalled. I felt like I was taking steps back what could I do? I needed Ren for Mandalore and now I had to put everything on hold.

The governor had contacted his healer and should arrive any time now. I pulled off my gloves and stood up. I tucked the leather gloves into my pocket and straightened my skirt before heading towards the med bay. I walked into the cold wing without hesitation. The harsh white light assaulted my retinas from all angles, reflecting from the polished linoleum and the white washed walls. I walked in each room, visiting all my injured men and speaking to the med droids before seeing Ren. I composed myself before walking into the spartan room. The only color was the splash of black hair. Ben's skin was waxy and as white as the linens he slept on. I took off my cap and tossed it on the bed as I sat at the visitor's chair.

"Wake up," I commanded. Ben opened his eyes immediately, he wasn't asleep at all. "No pity for the injured? That's cold Artemis." I crossed my legs in annoyance. "None. You'll be transported to Kiros today." He gave me a look of mild curiosity. "That's it? No questions?" I frowned. Ben let out a harsh bark of a laugh that made me want to wince. "What does my opinion matter? You're going to move me anyways." I clenched a fist. "It's for your own good. I found a healer." Ben huffed out a laugh. "Modern medicine couldn't bring back my legs, what makes you think a quack can?" I threw my hands up. "I don't have any choice! This is the last resort." Ben darkened. "Once I'm not useful to you anymore, what will happen?" I bit my lip. "That's what I thought," he said turning away. "It's not too bad, I've had a lot to think about."

"About what?" I asked cautiously. Ben gave me a lopsided smile. "I can be a poet." I stared at him horror.

"Paralyzed I am.

I can't feel my toes at all.

Darkness and despair.

Good eh?" he raised his brows. I stood and snatched up my cap from the bed. "That was awful, I need to talk to that healer as fast as possible. Cease all poetry attempts please! That was terrible!" I pointed an elegant finger at him. "I mean it!"

xxxx

In a only a few hours, I stood in the city's main hospital. The groans of sick Togrutas and injured troopers droned in the background, setting my teeth on edge. I paced with the ever vigilant Captain Durge at my side. "Roshti! Where is she?" I snapped, my boots echoing in the foyer. Sunlight streamed in the large windows but it did little to alleviate my tension.

"Here," a high but mature voice answered. I whipped around. A middle aged Togruta greeted me with arms crossed under her long blue and striped lekku. "I am Asha," her deep blue eyes met mine. I nodded. "Let's see him then," I led the way into the room where Ren was staying. She frowned looking him up and down. She spread her fingers over him and I shifted uneasily. "I'm not a quack," she smiled at me. "Forgive me but I only believe in results," I said stiffly. She shrugged, "I understand."

Asha continued examining him as I stood, controlling my fidgeting by clasping my hands behind my back. Shortly she dropped her hands. "I don't have the strength to heal him here. There is just too much damage."

"What do you mean?" I practically snarled.

"I can heal through the Force but I have to take him somewhere where the Force is exceptionally strong." I wanted to smash through the woman's preternatural calm. With my fist.

"Where?" I demanded.

"Luckily enough, here but on the other side of the planet." She folded her slender hands in front of her. I heaved a breath of discouraged air. Asha put an understanding hand on my shoulder and I froze, fighting the instinct to fling her hand off. "We can get through this together." I nodded, not trusting my voice.

xxxxxx

We took a transporter to the other side of the planet, deep into the jungle. It took a lot of arguing, cajoling, wheedling, and ultimately ordering Durge but he finally agreed to leave with only another trooper. He wanted to bring more but we needed to move quickly and the men needed to recuperate. Besides, I argued that Asha was a Force user and if she really wanted to kill me, she would have tried earlier. Besides, I still had my anti Force weapon. I kept it on me always.

A few hours of travel passed with Ren still unconscious to the world and I made small talk with Asha. I caught her looking at me several times. "Is there something displeasing about my appearance?" I asked at last.

"You remind me of someone. A few people actually." She gave me a sad smile. "You remind me of someone I consider my father. You're as smart and intuitive as Obi Wan but determined and aggressive as Anakin."

"They sound like people you respect. So why are you helping us? You wouldn't be going through all this for a pair of strangers just because I remind you of your father. What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously.

Asha smiled. "Nothing." I kept staring, Durge picked up on my tension and like a shark sensing blood he immediately came to my side.

Asha seemed to wrestle with something. I kept quiet, letting her decide. Eventually she admitted, "I know Ben. I knew his father. I even knew his grandfather, Anakin. He was a brother to me," she said quietly.

I relaxed. I understood family, even if not related by blood, they mattered. "Family doesn't end with blood," I said. She nodded. "I owe it to his grandfather. Once a long time ago, I let him down. I won't fail him again, not when I can help it." I understood but still didn't trust her, "What happened?"

Asha's eyes unfocused. She shook her head, her long montrals swaying. "It's a tragic story full of tragic characters. Not now, now is the time to heal Ben." I huffed impatiently and glared at Durge when he had the audacity to chuckle. The transport stopped in front of an overgrown temple. The vestiges of glory were covered in vines and small shrubs growing tenaciously in the cracks between the great stones that make up the building. Strange symbols were etched into the ground and into the sides of the building. I waited for Durge to leap out and scan the area. Asha leaped down gracefully and I took it as my cue to follow. I put a hand out and stepped out once I felt my glove make contact with Durge's strong hand. He escorted me to the temple as the other trooper followed, pushing the gurney with an unconscious Ben on it.

Asha made Durge and the other trooper arrange Ben onto the ground. They aligned his arms and legs with the ley lines onto the ground. Asha shooed them out after he was in place and called me in.

"We need to purify him.'' She handed me a cloth and a bowl of warm water. "Wait, why me?" I backed away. She advanced, holding out the items insistently. "Only those with Force abilities can participate, the soldiers will interfere with the flow of the Force." I still refused to take them from her. "I don't have any."

"Yes you do. Just a hint but it's there. You may not be able to weaponize it but according to the reports, you manage just fine." I finally took the bowl and cloth from her. "Haven't you ever wondered why you were able to make the right decisions practically every time? Why your plans seem to fall perfectly in place? Why you became the Scourge of the Galaxy, the Huntress of the Empire?"

"I've worked hard, I earned those titles," I raised my voice. I saw Durge turn and stalk towards the temple. With a wave of her hand, the doors slammed shut, leaving me with Asha,

"Lady Tarkin! Are you alright?!" Heavy fists banged on the door. "I'm fine, Durge! It's nothing, let me speak with Asha alone!" I fought to keep my voice from shaking. The banging continued now with added kicks. "Stop that racket!" My annoyance winning over my fear. I heard the men stop and confer behind the door. I turned to Asha again. "You have worked for your position Admiral, no doubt about it, but the Force has given you an edge. You have done well. Most people have done less with more." I scowled at her but Ben let out a groggy murmur turning my attention.

"We must be quick," Asha warned and we went to work cleaning him with fragrant water, rubbing herbs into his skin. Once done, Asha ushered me outside and I was forced to leave Ben behind. The Troopers leapt up once they saw me.

"Milady, we have a situation." Durge said grimly. He told me that the city was under attack, we were followed by the Rebels evidently. "Ironically, you are safest here." I nodded looking at Durge intently. An ARC trooper was an elite commando with advanced technical training and specialties. "Durge, I want you to take this trooper and a battalion of troopers to take the Kiroans out of the battle zone. Lead them somewhere safe and defend them."

I held up a hand stopping their protests. "I'm safe here. I trust Asha," I found myself saying. "I will direct the battle from here. I have my com and the transport. I need you to take the speeders and go."

Captain Durge crossed his arms. "Is this a command, Admiral?"

I nodded. "Effective immediately." The men saluted and moved out. I watched as they used the speeders to leave. Once again, I was alone.


	22. The Past

I directed the battle from my com and spent the afternoon pacing. I climbed up and down the crumbling steps, giving my lower body a vicious workout. At least my glutes and thighs will look incredible. I sat down at the top of the stairs, my legs shaking from fatigue. Darkness had fallen, shrouding Kiros in velvety night. The hum of insects filled the silence and the stars began to show their faces in the sky. I lifted my head when I heard Asha come out.

"He's asking for you," she gave me a tired smile. I leapt up and followed her. We walked briskly through the temple, which was far cleaner and better maintained than the exterior. The technology inside was antiquated but not unusable. I burst into the room and sighed with relief when I saw Ben sitting up.

"I'm sorry but this is the only other bed made. It shouldn't be a problem since you are married right?" Asha gave us an apologetic smile. My mouth gaped. "Congratulations Ben, I'm sorry I wasn't able to be at your wedding."

"Thanks Ahsoka, for everything," Ben said quietly. His voice was raspy but strong. I looked between them in consternation. Asha sighed, "I was Ahsoka once upon a forever ago but that part of my life is over. I'm only Asha now." I glared at her, I mistrust her even more now. She gave me little shrug, "I can't expect you to trust me but it seems like you will have to for now," and left.

As I glared at her retreating back in anger and confusion Ben put a warm hand on my arm. "I trust her. She was my teacher once. She even taught my uncle."

"The same uncle that tried to kill you?" I raised a skeptical brow. Ben gave me a wry smile, "The very same."

"You're family is messed up," I snorted daintily.

Ben laid back down. "You have no idea." Suddenly I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. I got my small travel bag and got ready for the night in the drafty bathroom. I went back into the dim room and motioned at him. Ben rolled over and relinquished my preferred left side of the bed. I climbed into the hard bed and turned a couple times to get comfortable. Ben slipped and arm over me and I curled into his side to get away from the cold. Our personal war has entered in a semi permanent state of détente. I was uncomfortable with the normality of routine we had. What was going to happen once I returned to the Navy? On the other hand, things were much more streamlined when Ben didn't fight me at every step.

Just as I was drifting to bed, Ben asked quietly, "Are you awake?"

My eyes snapped open and I glared celestial blue anger at him until he quailed. I was well and truly going to main him, disabled or not.

"What." I snarled with the grace of an Acklay.

"I'm hungry." Ben said timidly, shifting in place. The rustle of the sheets angered me unnecessarily. I was tired from directing the battle against the Rebels and I desperately needed sleep but here was Ben disturbing my peace.

"You should said something an hour ago!"

Ben cried plaintively, "I wasn't then!"

"Starve then!" I turned over in a huff.

His stomach made a furious grumble. "Could you make me a sandwich? Please? I still can't move." he continued wriggling in bed. At last I sat up.

"Fine," I acceded with bad grace. "Just so you can shut up. You better like peanut butter and jelly." I slid out of the bed and switched on the light spitefully.

Just as I reached the door, Bens voice halted me. "Um. I'm allergic to peanuts," he called quietly as if he was afraid I would hear but afraid that I wouldn't either.

I glared at him furiously and he actually flinches. I grabbed a pillow and smacked his weakened body a couple of times smothering his laughter. I stalked to the kitchenette and made a racket as I slapped together a half hazard sandwich, rattling utensils and plates. I walked back into the room and threw the sloppy sandwich on his chest.

"I'll be never wake you up again." He struggled to push himself up on the headboard. "Don't!" I reached out and caught a piece of turkey that fell from his sandwich. "Don't get it all over the bed!" I went to the bathroom and washed my hands before grabbing a towel. When I got back Ben finished his sandwich and made a mess. I sighed and threw the towel in his face. He raised his hand to grasp it but his reflexes were so slow it hit him in the face before he finished raising his hand. We laughed as he wiped the crumbs away and I went to bed.

Xxxxxxxx

In the morning I watched Asha or Ahsoka whoever she was, guide Ben through his physical therapy. She was dangerous, I noted. She moved with all the terrible grace of a nightmare. If I could guess, she would be an athletic fighter. She would focus on leaps, turns, and flips. I caught myself analyzing her as if I was going to duel. Shaking my head, I grabbed my com to return to my tasks. I fielded calls, leading the battle from behind. I drew out plans and predictions with a twig into the dirt at my feet.

We ate lunch and they continued with therapy until late at night. I was still directing Hux in the next movements. I had not wanted to bring my fighter planes into Kiros, the planet couldn't handle another firefight but it seemed like the Rebels weren't giving us a choice. I called the Scorpio and ordered 3 squadrons of star fighters to engage with the Rebels and to bombard the surface to route the ground forces. Meanwhile, I commanded more forces to aid General Hux. I told Hux to gather volunteers to be bait. The rest of the Togrutas would be evacuated and hidden. Once the Rebels come to save the Kiroans, my plan is to capture them for hostages and when they send more, I will continue holding them hostage until I needed to release them or execute them.

Sure enough, Hux reported. "The Rebels cell that was sent is captured," his eyes gleamed in the holo. I nodded in satisfaction. "Bury them." He paused, exchanging odd looks with the other officers. "Bury them up to their necks and space them 6 feet apart. How many are there?"

"6, Admiral." He said with little hesitation.

"Bury 3 of them in the courtyard of the governmental plaza and the rest in front of the hospital. If they are to be rescued, it will take time to dig them out and our most important locations: our headquarters and hospitals will be safe from bombardments." I said, looming over the holo. The men saluted and the holo flickered before the transmission ended.

Maybe I really did have the Force helping me out, I mused studying my plans. I could see what happened next in perfect clarity. Soon the distant sounds of explosions and gunfire died away, leaving behind echoes of warfare on the horizon.

I held my arms behind my back in a military stance and dictated the terms for surrender. A holocom brought me face to face with another general from the Resistance. My forces had routed the Rebels and cornered them. While I waited for the other general to accept surrender, a young man skidded into view. "You can't, General! You can't surrender!" My officers and I waited as the CO tried to calm the man and send him away. "We can't just let her win! She's by herself, she can't do anything without the rest of the First Order! If we just keep at it, we'll defeat them the way we did on Christophsis!" I shook in impotent fury. How dare he?! Some snot nosed punk of a boy implying that I needed the First Order to guide me to a victory that I've already won?! Before I could call off the parley and sentence them all to death, the CO rounded on the man and immediately charged him with insubordination. After the boy was dragged away in cuffs, howling in displeasure, the formalities were continued and the surrender complete.

I turned on my heel, already shaking with unreleased rage. Ben found me furiously going through my drills. I heard him take a breath and hold it. I wove through the stances like a dancer. I moved the saber again and again in the same motions until the blue blade was a sheet of blue light. My arms shook with exhaustion and my hair stuck unpleasantly to my face and neck. Sweat rolled down my temples and my back further fueling my anger. Memories played like a movie in the back of my mind.

I remember the final explosive argument I had with my father before I ran off to join the First Order's navy. After my brother's death, I refused to fence. It no longer gave me any joy. "I'm not doing this anymore," I said, throwing my blade on the ground at my father's useless feet. "Do it for your brother," Father said ruthlessly. "He would have wanted you to be able to win."

"Win what?! Apollo is gone!" I screamed. No matter how I pretend, I can never be him. Why can't you see that? Why can't I be enough as Artemis, your daughter? What must I do so that you will stop treating me as the inferior imitation of your son? My mind howled my fury and the unfairness of it all.

"Pick up the damn foil and get en guarde," Father ordered. Scowling, I went through the motions, waiting for practice to be over and my day to truly begin. After issuing several admonitions, each terser and more severe than the last, Father finally said, with barely leashed anger, "Do you want to become like me? Do you believe I have always been a cripple? No. I walked into the duel and never walked again afterward. You will not allow this to happen to you. You must be so good that you will win overwhelmingly. Because if you don't, if you have any weakness at all, your opponent will exploit it ruthlessly. And you are already at a disadvantage because you are a girl. Do you understand?" I stared at him, not because he'd raised his voice—he hadn't—but because of the sheen of tears in his eyes. "Do you understand?" he repeated, his words quiet, almost inaudible. I nodded, more in confused obedience than anything else. But I did practice much harder the next day. And the day after. And the day after that. And I have never let up since. I don't always love my training, but I love what that training enables me to do. Today, it has facilitated perfection.

I fell to my knees, breathing hard. I turned to see Ahsoka and Ben sitting open mouthed watching me. "Who taught you?" Ahsoka breathed, "You're as good as Count Dooku, the footwork, the blade work, you're a master!" I struggled to sit down. "My father taught me."

"What's wrong?" Ben ventured once I had tossed the saber aside. My eyes blazed blue fury. A snarl emerged making him jump. A Rebel has the audacity to bring up the massacre at Christophisis.

I kicked at a pebble, "He reminded me of my failure."

"You can't win every battle," Ben said gently.

I turned away stubbornly, refusing his sympathy. "You don't understand."

Ahsoka came forth and placed a hand on my shoulder in silent understanding. I gave her a curt nod but didn't meet her eyes. She left quietly leaving me with Ben's inevitable questions.

"Then help me understand. Is this about your other half?"

I nodded, my throat tight, tears burning at the back of my throat. "You still remember that?"

"Who is he?" He insisted.

I weighed my choices. Keeping my past from Ben was getting harder and harder, maybe it was time for him to know the real Artemis. "I wasn't always like this." I motioned at myself. "I wasn't so cold, so unhappy. I had a twin. He was my everything, I loved him more than my own self. He was so bright, so happy, so so full of life. He was a doctor and he was the head of the medical mission on Hablo during the Blue Virus outbreak. It was supposed to be neutral territory but those wretched Rebels reneged on the treaty and bombed the First Order medical centers. They said that they thought they were weapons warehouses. What a lie." I scoffed in disgust. "Not only did they kill all medical personal, they murdered the indigenous people of the planet. All that escaped the bombings died instead from the Virus."

I sighed. "I was offworld engaging on my first campaign in Christophisis as a student in the Academy." It's been 2 years but my heart is still broken, it hurt to remember my desperate flight to Hablo. I abandoned my post and subsequently the First Order lost Christophisis. "I lost everything on that day," I whispered. "I lost Christophisis, my rank, and my brother all in one day. I went to Hablo but I was too late. Then I had nothing to show for it." I stood, wrapping my arms tightly around my slender body trying to shield myself from the memories.

"Tell me about Apollo," Ben spoke softly, breaking the silence.

I closed my eyes, I can still see him in front of me. Of all my beautiful siblings, he was the most beautiful. His bronze skin flushed with health over a lean and muscular body. His hair was molten gold to my polished silver. We were 2 sides of the same coin, 2 heavenly bodies in the sky. He the sun and I the moon. He softened the sting of my tongue and I strengthened his gentle voice. The only thing we shared was our eyes. Mine were the dark blue of twilight, of deep pools and endless space. His was the brightness of flame of the relentless sky. We were perfect and gleaming with the beauty and strength of youth.

For the first time, I spoke about my brother and the love I held for him. Ben listened quietly and I talked until my throat hurt. " I loved him so much I refused to share. No other man or woman was allowed to near him but myself. Now I regretted it. For if he had a child, a part of him would still be left for me in this galaxy. I was blinded by privilege." I felt the wetness on my cheeks and I wiped away my tears.

"Artemis, you couldn't have known. It's alright." Ben wrapped me into his embrace and I sagged against him. "It's going to be alright." I held him tightly, wishing I could believe him.


	23. The Whisper

I woke up refreshed, stretching out on the narrow bed, I checked my computer and cursed. I took a nap but had slept for too long. Night had fallen and now, I was too alert to sleep. I padded out to the living area, looking for Ben but he wasn't there. I poured a glass of water and drank it quickly before walking out further into the temple. The darkness and silence was eerie but it suited my mood.

I explored quietly, padding on bare feet, holding my phone aloft. The small light illuminated the carvings on the walls and cast creepy shadows. I went further in and almost stumbled onto Ben sitting cross-legged in the center of the temple, his eyes closed in thought and his hands rested easily on his thighs. I didn't want to disturb him, so I turned to leave but he called my name. I paused.

"Don't leave, your presence is soothing." He said, his deep voice echoing in the chamber, sending shivers down my spine.

I scoffed, no one had ever claimed that my presence was anything more than nerve-wracking. "What are you doing?" my voice rang in the darkness.

"Meditating." Ben didn't even open his eyes.

Curious, I came closer. "For what?"

"Clearer thoughts."

"Is it working?"

At last, he opened his dark eyes. They melded seamlessly in the blackness around us. "No, since you're here."

I made a face at him and he grinned. Ben sobered and gestured at me to sit. I sat across from him crossing my legs on the cold floor. "I was thinking about you," he began.

I shifted uncomfortably, I had a feeling that this wasn't a conversation I was ready for. The cold didn't help stem the dread creeping through me. I looked around but there was nothing to see. We were surrounded by darkness, I had no choice but to look into his eyes. I searched for a quip, a biting comment, something to break the intensity. I was afraid of what he was going to say. I opened my mouth but nothing came to mind.

"No don't speak. I want to get this off of my mind. Artemis, you…confuse me." Ben struggled. "I'm not supposed to be attracted you. I'm a Sith, I'm supposed to be above earthly desires and I'm not allowed to let my emotions control me but they do. You control them. And I let you." Ben fisted his hands in frustration.

I held my breath at his admission. I finally understand his resistance to my efforts to control him. He was trying to deny his own frailty, his wants and desires, in that moment I feel his hatred. But also his desire, his adoration and it's all tangled up in a convoluted mess that's made him lash out since there is nowhere for the pent up frustration to go. So it build and builds as I push and push until Ben had no choice to explode. What else could I expect?

I bit my lip. I would have preferred an explosion of violence, not feelings that I might reciprocate. I shook my silver head. "I don't want to hear it. If you say it, everything will change," I whispered. I didn't want to hurt him but for the best of both of us, I needed to be strong and push him away. I readied myself to lash out but Ben mustered his courage and blurted out before I could begin.

"I adore you." He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine. It was awkward, I froze, caught between my heart and my mind. When I felt him falter and pull away, I turned my head, letting my hair fall between us in a curtain of silvery stars. "What do you want? I won't love you," I said coldly.

"I don't care," Ben said and I could feel his intensity behind my hair. "It's your decision." I paused. No one had ever given me that power. All they wanted was for me to follow their choices. For the first time, I could decide. I realized I was tired. Tired of being the paragon for everyone around me, basking in their fear, awe, and judgement. Tired of wondering what they would allow me, how an affair would affect my reputation. I swore that no one would look down upon me again. I would be above the rest, I would take what I want. And Ben was what I wanted.

Making my decision, I pushed my hands through his curls and drew him closer. I was going to have him. I kiss him and he returns it, all fervent and enthusiastic despite his inexperience in a way that leaves me breathless despite my jaded cynicism. I nip at his lower lip, encouraging him to part them. I slipped my tongue in caressing his while he halted in clear surprise at my actions. I flitted his tongue gently around his mouth, teasing, coaxing. Soon enough, he relaxed again and his tongue met mine. I flicked it idly, deepening the kiss yet further, and this time he responded in kind. He makes me feel like a girl again with nerves and butterflies.

His hands are reverential as he explored my body, trying to memorize the feel of my skin, the contours of my body forever. His mouth giving me only adoration. It was everything I wanted and more, transcendence and completeness. I wrapped my svelte arms around him and we stared at each other exchanging breaths and chaste kisses. It was everything and yet not enough all at the same time.

We broke apart breathing hard, staring at each other. He stood, pulling me flush against him. I wrapped my legs around his narrow waist and in a series of kisses and laughs, we somehow made it to the bedroom.

I was going to have no regrets. None at all.

Kicking the door closed behind him, Ben stripped out of his clothes quickly and divested me of my clothes slowly, one article at a time. I stood before him fully naked and he swallowed. I fought down the urge to tease him. He looked dazed but what else can I expect when he hasn't been with any other woman?

"You're beautiful," he breathed, his eyes huge and luminous in his flushed face. "So completely beautiful," it came out in a rush. He lowered his head and I could feel his tongue running like a hummingbird's wings over my nipple, sending those indefinable shafts of sensation shooting through my body and soul. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, enjoying his ministrations. He moved on to my other breast while palming the one he had previously attended to. I opened my opaline eyes and glare when he nipped me, mischief dancing in his ebon eyes.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Ben's black eyes devoured me. His member was hard and throbbing behind me. I rolled my hips slowly, sensually and I felt his penis jump behind me. A surge of power swept through me. I could control this man so easily with my body. I should have done this forever ago.

"Now?" he whispered: a questioned prayer of acceptance.

"Now."

I slid slowly down upon him and Ben arched his back in such irreverent pleasure I was mildly surprised that he didn't cum right there. I rode him until his hips started shattering and he stuttered, pleading with me. We fit perfectly together, his girth stretching me out filling me so well, my eyes rolled back in pleasure. I moved faster and faster, the burn in my thighs complementing the pleasure flying though my body. I fingered my clit bringing myself to fulfillment as Ben's orgasm hit him and he cried out my name in perfect completion. I rode out my pleasure as it gripped my body so profoundly I wondered if I could survive it. Colored lights flitted in my vision and my muscles shook with exertion. I could never remember a climax lasting so long and deep. Maybe because I took a man's virginity so willingly given, it filled me with such ultimate pleasure. Opening my eyes as my orgasm resolved, I raked my hand across Ben's flushed chest hard enough to draw a few razor thin lines of blood while I squeezed my inner muscles and he squirmed from overstimulation.

"Why'd you do that?" he slurred.

I smirked down at him. "I'm marking you as mine. No one else can have you."


	24. Mandalore

The next morning, I woke up and uncurled my body from around Ben. I stretched with immense satisfaction. I had no regrets, Ben was mine. He stirred beside me and smiled. I pulled the rough cotton sheets to cover me and leaned on his shoulder and asked what was on my mind all these months.

"What happened to your back?"

Ben sighed and was silent for an uncomfortable length of time. "It was when my uncle tried to kill me," he began in flat emotionless tone.

"It was a stormy night, I had a bad premonition that something bad was going to happen. I had a dream that woke me up. I woke up to see my uncle standing over me with a drawn light saber." I winced. There was no way his uncle could have denied it and claimed it as an accident. It was definitely motive for murder. Ben laid under me completely still, the only indication that he was going to continue was his lashes moving as he blinked.

"But why?" I asked, troubled.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know, I never stayed to ask. I tried to get away from him. We fought and brought down the dormitory around us. The light sabers set the wood on fire and it collapsed. A beam fell on me and he left me." Ben closed his eyes, clearly reliving that night.

I rubbed his chest in sympathy. Ben drew a breath and continued. "He left me under that burning beam and I passed out. When I woke, Smoke dragged me out of the fire and put me out. He saved me and trained me when my uncle refused to."

"What about your parents?" I asked. I knew I was pushing but I had to know.

Ben heaved a breath and explained that his mother was still involved in running the fledging New Republic and going through a terrible time in her marriage with his father. As he recovered, his parents fought over whether Luke was to blame for everything or whether it was their fault for sending Ben to be trained so soon or late.

"They didn't care," Ben said bitterly. "They were so busy accusing each other or casting blame, they didn't ever ask me for my side of anything; whether I wanted to be trained in the first place or if my uncle was really to blame, or what was going to happen next. I was patted on the head and told to mind my own damn business and to butt out."

I couldn't reply so I stayed still and allowed him to fidget with my hair. Ben sighed and wound my hair around his long fingers. "That's how Snoke saved me. He saved me from the fire and took me in and trained me. I followed his orders until he transferred me to you."

"And here we are," I murmured.

Xxxxxx

Ben had made a full recovery in less than a week and progressed with Ahsoka and my help in leaps and bounds. We spent the days honing his combat skills while I honed his other skills at night. Ahsoka taught him how to better control the Force while I taught the both of them how to fence.

We stood in the courtyard with Ahsoka and Ben standing on the dusty tiles while I paced in front of them, dust swirling around my sturdy leather boots.

"Fencing is different from fighting," I quoted my father. "There is an artistry to fencing; you don't wave a sword around hoping to hit something. You have to have complete control over your body. You dance," I bent my knees, getting en guarde. I knew that both Ahsoka and Ben were competent swordsman but they were taught differently than me and I only knew the one way to fence. They flew through the basics and quickly, I was teaching them my art.

I was tired and snappish at the end of the day. Beside training Ahsoka and Ben, I was also fielding calls and attending holo meetings. I was drained. I walked wearily into our room, pulling my hair down, out from its tight ponytail. I mussed my hair with my fingers, giving my scalp a massage. Finding Ben messing with my stolen light saber, a surge of possession filled me.

"Put it down," I snapped in tones of pure authority, the one I used in times of battle. "Are you going to make me?" Ben smirked, his eyes melting into blackness, sparking with mischief and mirth. He stole my breath, I had never seen him like this, confident and comfortable with himself. My surprise didn't last long and I regained control easily.

I let out a low lazily wicked laugh. "I don't need to. You'll do it for me," I purred, all seduction and promise in my voice. I gave him a slow, utterly sensuous smile while slipping out of my clothing. I sauntered into a beam of moonlight and posed, angling my body just so. The soft silvery light clothed me in its magical glow illuminating my pearlescent skin and setting my hair alight. Ben set down the light saber and stared at me intensely, his eyes flashed like fragments of night sky. I beckoned and he came eagerly. I loved the way he looks at me, the way he beheld me. With wide-open awe, gratitude and even a touch of greed because one sight will never be enough.

His large callused hands glided gently over my smooth marble skin bringing heat into me. He mouthed kisses onto my skin, so tenderly, so demanding. Ben trailed down my body paying particular attention to my throat. He sank to his knees before me.

My voice was velvet but the words were poison. "Look at you, how the mighty have fallen. Caving to my every demand." I arched my back under him.

Ben eyes were intense, almost manic but his hands said what his lips couldn't convey, stroking my back affectionately, adoringly. He pressed gentle kisses light as a dream down my throat and across my collarbone. I was stunned at his tenderness. He moved in such a way that sent my very soul in disarray. I motioned for him to turn over and I scrambled over him and sank onto him, enjoying the way he moaned in that luscious timbre.

I moved my hips luxuriously, sensuously, keeping a rhythm all of my own making. Ben pled and writhed beneath me, bucking his hips into my wetness. No longer caring about anything else but the feel of him inside. My plans can burn to ash and I would still want more. I fucked him, chasing my completion, my hair swirling around my body like a silver storm. Ben sobbed my name as he came. "Artemis!" The heat of his release entered me, finally pushing me over the edge. I fisted my hands in his hair, decadent to a fault, now mussed from sex. His eyes snapped open and flashed like obsidian. Two stones of fathomless black, cut from molten fire, seared my soul.

Gently, I extricated myself and released him. Ben looked hypnotized as the combined fluids of our release ran down my legs. He reached forward and ran his fingers in the mess.

"I wish.." He began in a husky tone and apprehension gripped my heart. "Later, I'm going to shower," I cut him off and left. When I returned, to my relief, he was asleep.

Xxxxxxx

When the sun set on the 8th day, I received a call from the Ursa Major.

"Lady Bo Katan needs to speak to you," Ptolemy, my admiral announced after his greeting. I gestured at him to put her through. A beat later, Bo Katan came into view. She gave me a warrior's salute which I returned before removing her helmet. Her fiery orange hair shone through the holo and she narrowed her sharp hazel eyes at my cool blue gaze.

"We have a problem, Admiral Tarkin. Darth Maul is back. Sightings of a red and black Zabrak has been reported from my men patrolling the catacombs."

I frowned at her, "Forgive me but I'm not familiar with this Darth Maul. I am under the impression that Mandalore was under siege from the Shadow Collective." From my dalliance with the Duke of Mandalore, I learned that a cohort of crime lords had control of Mandalore and the planet was under a corrupt government with Corkey as its puppet leader.

Bo Katan hissed a sharp breath and explained. "Darth Maul is a dangerous man. He's cunning and evil," she spat vehemently. "Worst of all, he has Force powers." A breath made me terminate the holo immediately and whirl around with my blaster in hand. Durge has made me twitchy with all of his constant reminders to be vigilant.

It was Ahsoka at the doorway. She looked like she was doused in icy water, such was her shock, her orange complexion seemed gray. "How much did you hear?" I kept the blaster raised.

"Enough to learn that Maul is still alive." She raised her hands in a placating manner. She didn't approach which was good, if she approached, she would have been shot. Her calm voice persuaded me to lower the blaster. "Do you know about him?" I interrogated.

"Yes. Bo Katan is right. He's incredibly dangerous."

"You know her too?" I raised my blaster again. "Yes. I worked with her a long time ago during the first siege of Mandalore and we…parted ways." She looked askance.

"What do you mean? Did you have a falling out?"

She nodded, making her lekku sway. "In a sense."

I sighed. I liked her but she knew too much. "If you allow me, I would like to join you and Bo Katan. I'm not going to get involved in the politics, I gave that up long ago but Darth Maul is too dangerous for the two of you alone. He's someone that needs to be defeated." Ahsoka said before I could make a move. I lowered the blaster once more and rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Why should I trust you?" Isn't this a ploy for power? I added to myself internally.

Ahsoka shrugged. It just seems like you will have to. You can have Ben watching over me. I frowned in suspicion. "That's not enough. I want your saber as collateral." She looked down at the worn chrome and black chassis of the hilt.

She gave a slow long nod in acquiescence. Reluctantly she handed them over. I held their cool reassuring weight and clipped them to the belt around my waist. "We should call Ben. If this Darth maul is as dangerous as everyone claims, we probably need his help."

We walked to the main room of the temple where Ben was taken in the beginning to be healed. The old murals on the walls stared coldly at me as we passed. The dust on the ground muffled our steps which no doubt would have echoed up to the vaulted ceiling.

"Who are you, really?" I persisted.

Ahsoka sighed. "Once upon a time, I was a Jedi." Her bright blue eyes clouded with memories, hiding their sapphire sharpness like gauzy clouds drifting across the sky. "I was Ben's grandfather Anakin's apprentice. He was my hero." She smiled, a sad thing to see, haunted by ghosts and what ifs.

"And?" I prompted.

"He died." She stated flatly, her eyes unfocusing. "He died and left me behind. He had 2 kids and I helped train them. Now I have to help Ben and by extension you. They're all I have left of him. Do you understand?"

"I do." I understood that as long as Ben was by my side, she wouldn't harm me. She would do all that she can to protect the remnants of her beloved master's legacy.

Xxxxxx

I didn't bother looking behind as I left Kiros behind me, enough time has been wasted there. I was finally on my way. I stared out of the window in my office, watching the stars streak past. I contemplated my position. I was playing a deadly game, I was risking everything to gain Mandalore but once Madalore was mine, so was the Empire. I took a sip of my whiskey. Everything hinged on this operation. I had everything, I could live a life of leisure but I was more than just a Marquess of the Galactic Empire, I was going to be more. The planet appeared through the glass, breaking me out of my reverie.

At last I was on Mandalore. Bo Katan greeted me with Corkey. She stood differentially behind her nephew but anyone could tell that she was the one in power. She had control of Death Watch. A delicious medley of politics, intrigue, and high stakes. I love it, at long last I return to my element. I took a breath of the planet's city air. I extended a hand gracefully and took Corkey's proffered arm while ignoring Ben's scathing eyes burning through the thin gossamer silk of my gown into my back.

The day passed with meetings with dignitaries, aristocracy, and governmental officials. I met everyone with a bladed smile and kept a finger on Mandalore's political pulse. It seems that the upper class was unhappy with the government's stagnant stance about offworld policies and the public was frustrated with the Shadow Collective's totalitarian control on daily life. It was so perfect, the entire planet was an entire receptacle of fuel and I was the match.

In the evening, a lavish party was thrown in my honor. All my men and the aristocracy attended in full regalia. Before I dismissed my officers, I warned them severely that if I saw them in any indiscretion, I would flog them. The temptation for an offworld fling with a handsome officer is difficult for the sheltered, pampered wives of the elite to resist and they usually threw themselves with abandon at my men but we were here for business, not pleasure.

Ben lounged on the bed and lazily watched me choose my clothing. He was sated and watched with commentary. "Why do you have to take so long to get ready?"

I scoffed at his ignorance. "It takes time to look truly spectacular," I replied, shimmying out of my former dress and put on the next. I nodded, pleased with the way the pale gold fabric brought color to my skin and the way the silver sequins caught the light. My mother taught me and all my sisters every aspect of the art of being a woman. How to purse our lips just so, how to shoot a man a glance that will bring him to his knees and how to speak. Most importantly, she taught us that we needed to get what we needed from people first. Promises were nothing more than words. We needed security, so I learned a thousand such tricks that have enchanted a thousand such men.

"Get changed," I commanded.

The party was a success that ended in a nightmare. It began well, food and wine was sumptuous and conversation flowed generously. I laughed and flirted, it was a wonderful night. After so many days in space and on the run, I missed being surrounded by my peers having conversations about politics and fine arts rather than arguing with Ben about where to run and dwindling supplies. Speaking of which, I glanced over my shoulder and saw him engrossed in conversation with one of Bo Katan's lieutenants. He met my eyes and gave me a slight inclination of his head. When I turned back to my conversation, an earthshattering explosion threw us to the ground. I struggled to stand, my stiletto heels slid on the slippery tiles and I swam in my long sequined skirts.

In 3 great bounds Ben was at my side, hauling me up to my feet. He crushed me to his side and we ran to the broken window.

"Durge!" He shouted and a response was prompt. "Here Commander!" Durge's voice came from outside the window. Ben threw me out with a grunt and I gave a squeak as I landed safely in Durge's arms. "Where to Admiral?"

"Get me to Ursa Major," I commanded. My new flagship was going to be the safest place for me at the moment. We ran to a security transport and took it to the port. I ran onto the ship, all my remaining officers adjutant and staff rushed out mouths gaping with questions. I commanded all of my staff to return to the ships and I sent soldiers out to gather them.


	25. The Chaos

The next morning, the Mandalorian palace was in upheaval. The carefully cultivated court was unraveling fast, soon the government will follow. Already, fear had set in. I paused to take note of the bodies lying ignominiously on the ground with only a sheet covering the corpses. The political scene was going to be in shambles for a long time, with people vying for power to fill the vacuum. Such as myself. Already the remaining nobility and officials were deferring to my presence as I commanded my men to secure the palace. The illusion of safety made them trusting, malleable. Well almost all, Bo Katan glared at me murderously, her intelligent eyes missing nothing. She saw through my philanthropic act.

"What happened?" I asked Bo Katan. She motioned silently to a disheveled man to speak.

"Duke Corkey is kidnapped by Maul." The man announced dully. The conversations ended abruptly, all of them extinguished as easily as a candle. I stiffened and instinctively the crowd circled around. They had sensed disaster and whether out of real concern for Corkey or self preservation, they all strained to hear. There was no use dismissing them, they had all heard. I waved at Durge and he immediately began blocking all exits.

"Tell me what happened?"

He described the events in a robotic monotone. "I saw with my own eyes, the explosion opened a hole in the ground. Out of the smoke and fire, he came. Like a demon, with horns and red skin. And those eyes!" the man shuddered in horror. "Steady now," I said firmly, grounding him. The man gave one last shudder and wrapped his arms around hisself. "They were like a wild animal's! And he locked on the Duke who was knocked to the ground in the blast and picked his Highness up and vanished." Done with his story, the man slumped. I nodded, then commanded everyone in the room to keep this information to themselves on pain of death . I gave orders to find other witnesses and told my men to interview them to corroborate the man's story. Then I summoned my own council to discuss the matters with Ahsoka and Ben present. I needed to think. Corkey was gone, everything was ruined.

Before I could leave heavy footsteps made me turn. "Lady Admiral," Durge ran up to me. "We found something." Immediately, he had my attention and I quickly left with him, Bo Katan at my heels. He led me into a makeshift laboratory. Immediately the smell of death assaulted my nose, a sickly sweet smell lingering beneath the malodorous stench of decay. I pressed a scented handkerchief to my nose trying not to gag.

"Great void, how is a week old corpse going to help me?" I griped.

"That's the thing, Admiral, this man has only been dead since last night!" I tilted my head in query.

A forensic scientist in my colors stepped forward and bowed. "He was captured in the early morning and before we could send for you, he killed himself. This is poison!"

I squinted at the body lying supine on the examination table. It was already in the first flush of decay but the armor was unmistakable. A Mandalorian.

"Traitor," Bo Katan hissed.

"So you don't have control of all the Death Watch as you thought. Do you know him?" I asked coldly.

Bo Katan nodded reluctantly. "He was a part of Death Watch. He was a part of a splinter group that joined with Maul when we decided to collaborate with the Duchy. He thought we were too soft, working with the government instead of controlling them."

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "All right, good job men, see if you can get any more information out of the body. Then give it back for the Mandalorians for them to dispose of it according to their customs."

"We don't want him, he's a filthy traitor," Bo Katan spat.

"Fine," I snapped. "Incinerate it," I waved at the forensic scientist who bowed, hand over heart.

"Now, where is Maul?" I turned to Bo Katan. She told me his headquarters were in the catacombs under the city. By the time I had gotten all of the information, Ahsoka and Ben had joined me. They reported about the damages around the palace and the whispers about a demonic demon. I quickly told them about Maul's secret headquarters below the city.

"So it seems we must hunt him," Ben murmured.

"It will be dangerous, we will be pursuing him in his territory." Ahsoka stroked her chin. "We must split up, it is too large for us to look through in one group."

She turned to me and I stiffened. "I need my sabers to encounter Maul." I hesitated, she could still betray me. "Swear on Anakin's honor," I put a hand on the sabers at my hips. It was a cheap blow but Ahsoka was an honorable woman and I knew she wouldn't tarnish that man's memory.

Her eyes hardened but she replied, "I swear, on Master Anakin's memory." Reluctantly, I returned the sabers. Suddenly she gave me a sunny smile. "You're a tough one, Admiral."

XXXX

We wandered the catacombs, following our Mandalorian guides. The darkness was eerie but I couldn't complain. The Mandalorians treasured their heritage and kept their tombs clean. We wandered around, close to one another, sabers raised. I was glad I didn't split up with Ben to go alone. "How big is this place?" I broke the silence, my low voice echoed, volume building in waves until it was exponentially louder than the original murmur.

"Hundreds of kilometers," Durge replied looking up at his wrist. "How?" Ben vocalized my question. "The catacombs were built before the city and when the original city grew, it grew on top and people expanded it as the population increased," our guide replied.

"How much further, Admiral?" A trooper asked. I was grateful that he shook us from our uneasy contemplation that I didn't tell him off for speaking while his superiors were thinking. "Commander Ahsoka's last known location pinged 1 click that way," Durge pointed to the tunnel to the right of the stone warrior carved into the wall. The trooper that spoke stuck a glowing sticker to mark our way on the warrior's shoulder and we filed into the dark in a single file.

An eternity later walls were closing in all around us. Ben grabbed my hand and we sprinted recklessly into the dark.

"Stay with me! We retreat to the surface!" I screamed in the darkness hoping that my men were close behind me or was able to hear my command. Ben careened off the wall and I choked back a pained scream as a sharp rock cut into my left shoulder. Hot blood streamed down my arm but I ignored it, following the glowing stickers into the main cavern.

There we were greeted by dead troopers lying, scattered like petals on a blood soaked ground with Ahsoka fighting the dread Maul. Their sabers whirled and they met in a clash and burst apart before circling one another like panthers. Ahsoka ran and slammed her two blades down upon him in a furious attack but Maul tilted his saber and redirected her momentum, spinning out of the hold. He flicked one end of his dual sabers and disarmed Ahsoka of one saber. Ben started forwards but I grabbed his arm.

"We would hinder her more if we tried to help," my eyes scanned the field. The way those 2 fought, they needed ample room, if more people were introduced, Ahsoka would be held back, trying not to hurt her comrades. She summoned her blade and it almost sliced Maul in two as it returned to her hand alight. They wove around one another in an awe inspiring display of grace and brutality.

They were well matched, with none gaining an edge. I considered just shooting the man to end it but didn't want to hit Ahsoka as well. After all that we had gone through together, I grudgingly consider her a comrade. But the fight wasn't to last.

Maul picked up the offensive and with a terrific directive, dismantled Ahsoka's defenses. I could see what was going to happen next and so could Ben. He was already in motion, flying past all of us to reach her but he wasn't fast enough. With a savage howl, Maul stabbed Ahsoka in the heart.


End file.
